Wolf and War
by Vladimier Norton
Summary: Many years have passed since Holo's travels with Lawrence. Alone now, Holo is forced into the Second World War. There she meets a strange Soldier who lookes like Lawrence. Could he be her descendent?
1. Author's Note

Author's Note.

I do not own the rights to Spice and Wolf. The only Characters I possible own or the ones not in the original story. Also, anything stated in season 2 I will not know. As such, I will try to keep it as close as possible to the original idea. For those wondering about Grammar problems, just review and state them to me. If there are any historical problems, please place it in the review. It is my first Fan Fic on this website. So there will be problems. That being said, I hope you will enjoy my Frantic Wolf and War.


	2. Wolf and Dawn of War

Wolf and War

By Vladimier Norton

Finland, 1940, Winter War.

No movement could be seen over the battlefield, but looks can be deceiving. Our story begins, where the tale of a sniper is about to end. Simo Hayha looked down the sights of his Nosin Nagant, hunting for his prey. Likewise his prey, a Russian sniper, was looking for Hayha. It was a deadly game of hide-and-go-seek. As Hayha scanned his sector, he noticed something he had never seen before. A girl, no more than 16 or 17, watched him. She seemed calm despite the iced blood that was on the ground. Something about her caused Hayha to feel uneasy. He looked again, and saw wolf ears and a tail. Curious, Hayha lifted his head for a better look. At that moment, a pang of a rifle went off, the bullet ripping Hayha's mouth into shreds. His spotter, seeing the blood, fired some shots into the direction of the bullet. But the Russian was gone; his name will never be known.

"Even with new toys, Humans still kill with no reason," Holo said as she watched the battle.

Holo turned, and started on her trek home. The cold nipped her human form, her clothes offering only some protection. It had been years since Holo transformed into her wolf form, how many she could not remember.

"Funny, she said to herself," I am Holo the Wise Wolf, yet I have not the knowledge of the years that have passed. I must be more human than I thought."

Holo was no longer was bound to the wheat, she had since eaten all of it years ago. She could turn into a wolf at any time she wished, but she didn't. She prevented herself her wolf form out of respect for her late husband, Lawrence. Holo kept on walking, looking depressed. Two of her three children died, one she had to abandon due to the grief of her husband's death. Suddenly Holo dropped on the ground, crying.

"WHY Lawrence, WHY did you not want to become like me, we could be together forever. My blood would have cured you and make you live forever as a wolf!" Holo sobbed.

It had been over a hundred years since Lawrence died of sickness. Her first-born human son died of the same sickness, her wolf daughter died of a hunter, and her third son whom she abandoned over a century ago was sure to be dead. Holo got up, and continued to walk. Her home of Yoitsu had changed over the years. The humans had called it names such as Russia, Soviet land, Finland, Soumi, etc. They also stopped worshipping her as a deity. I her place, the Church rose. Later, the Ideas of fascism and communism came into power. To Holo, it meant nothing; she had since disregarded herself as a deity once she married Lawrence. The one thing that Holo hated about the changes over the years was the technology. She was okay with the cars and planes, but it was firearms that got her.

"Damn the one that invented that weapon, damn the one that used it to kill the first wolf, and Damn the one that improved the weapon!"

She remembered times when a wolf could easily kill a human. Now the humans could kill a wolf without the wolf knowing it. She hated that Finnish sniper called white death; he had killed many of her game and kind. She also hated his killer; she knew he would kill her game and kind. Holo saw her house and entered, hoping the drink beer to drown her sorrows.

"I am Holo the Wise Wolf," she said in a depressed tone," But I am nothing without Lawrence".

Taking another swig from the bottle, she slept by its help. But the alcohol also did something else; it prevented Holo from noticing movement outside.

Ulrich look out his binoculars, seeing what look like a shack. Beside him were a troop of German troops and his Finnish guide.

"You certain that she is the one we are looking for?"

Ulrich looked at the guide, making the guide nervous.

"How many other shacks would be the home of a she-wolf, not to mention the fact that she said her name!"

The Officer kept staring at the guide with a blank face, and then he signaled his troops to surround the shack. Holo, now sleeping heavily, could barely hear any footsteps.

"Must be some reindeer." She mumbled in her sleep.

Once the Germans surrounded the place, Ulrich ordered them to stop. Then, with his Lugar pulled, he fired into the air. Holo woke up, and instantly sensed men outside, all armed with rifles. Jumping up, she grabbed a knife.

"What little good this will do." Holo commented.

The German's then stormed the room. Instantly, she lunged at one, stabbing his neck. But it was pointless, for the instant he died; another whacked her on the face with the butt of his rifle. Baring her teeth, she ran toward the man. She was slapped again by the butt of a rifle. Another hit her, and another. Soon, she was weak and on the floor. Then a man in a black trench coat entered, followed by a smaller man.

"Is she Holo the Wise?" The man asked with a blank tone.

"She matches the description, doesn't she?" The fin answered,

"There is one way to tell"

The officer grabbed the fin.

"Wait, we had a deal!"

But the officer just smiled. The soldiers grabbed Holo's mouth, causing it to open. Holo tried to resist, but she was too weak. Then the officer pushed the Fin's neck into Holo's Mouth, the soldiers forcing Holo's mouth to bite the man. The fin died, his blood in Holo's mouth.

"Ah no, Please no, don't change."

But despite Holo's pleasding, her body was changing.

"Men, get out," The officer order.

But it was too late. Holo changed into wolf form, breaking the house she lived in. The soldiers were on the ground, stunned. The officer only laughed. Holo stared at the man, and ran to him, her mouth open ready to eat the officer. The officer did not flinch, as more soldiers fired upon Holo. Holo, in pain, fell to the ground. She was not dead, but she wished it. Reverting back to her human form, she felt the cold nip her skin even more. She took one last look at her Husband's grave before Ulrich kicked her in the face, knocking her out.

Ulrich looked at the mess, and felt pleased. As the troops prepped the body of the one called Holo, one of the soldiers came up, giving the Hitler Salute.

"Mein Sturmbannführe, the wolf is ready to move."

Ulrich looked at the body of the she wolf.

"Ja, and Heir Hitler will be pleased, soon the world will know of the BEOWULFE project."

The group picked up their prize, and headed on the long trek home


	3. Wolf and Vodka

1943, the end of the Battle of Stalingrad

Dmitri looked over the sand bags, than quickly pulled his head down.

"Germans" He said under his breath.

Next to him were his three friends, Sasha the machine gunner, Malik the Chechen, and a bottle of Vodka.

"How many Germans are there?' Sasha asked, while he checked the pan of his DP machinegun.

"A squad, maybe 10 or more." Dmitri answered. Malik looked at Dmitri, and then looked at his rifle. His mere presence gave ice to his teammates.

"We don't have enough ammo, do we?" Sasha asked. Dmitri shook his head.

"Shit, where is Commissar Boris with the reinforcements?" Sasha asked.

The Chechen answered, "Does it matter?"

The two looked at Malik, then at each other.

"Well guys, it was nice knowing you." Dmitri said, as he pulled the Vodka out of his belt and passed it to Sasha.

"Ya, cheers."

Sasha took a big swig, possible his last. The Chechen, however, placed his hand up, indicating no.

"Well, more for me then." Sasha said, taking a swig of Malik's part. Once drunk (besides Malik), the three loaded their weapons, and fired.

Ulrich was not prepared for shots to fire out of the building next to him.

"Soldiers, kill the Russian swine."

He then turned to Holo.

"Now dearie, this will only hurt a bit"

Jabbing his knife into Holo's arms, he pulled it out, licking her blood from the blade. "If what the legends and scientist say are true, I will be unstoppable."

Holo watched in horror, as the man became a wolf. Like many before him, Holo's blood was harvested and transfused into others. Many died because the blood was not fresh enough to turn them. This time, however it would not be the case. As Ulrich turned into a wolf, Dmitri and his friends had already killed most of the Germans.

"Sukis," Sasha screamed over the machine guns roar, "were is your Fuhrur now?"

Then, a huge wolf appeared.

"There, there is their Fuhrur" Malik answered.

The remainder of the German's ran at the sight of the Wolf. The Russians started firing at the wolf.

"You stupid pests, you will die like insects, "Ulrich howled. He swiped the build, breaking the wall. Dmitri fell from the two-story building. The wolf came closer, baring its teeth.

"Where is Marx now?" the wolf asked.

Dmitri, out of words, pulled a Nagant revolver and pointed at the wolf.

"Stupid insect, your bullets are mere mosquitos to me."

Sasha and Malik where stunned by the wolf's presence, they could do nothing to save Dmitri.

"Go ahead, insect, fire a shot." The wolf taunted.

Dmitri fired a shot into Ulrich's head. To the surprise of everyone, the shot punched into Ulrich's head, killing him instantly. He gave no sound when he died. Sasha and Malik both stared at their comrades kill, Sasha cheering, while Malik was silent as ice.

Holo got up from the ground, undoing her bonds. Ripping her sleeve, she wrapped the cloth around her hand. She would not die, this she knew. What bothered her was that the man-turned-wolf died, that is not supposed to happen. Only a wolf could kill a human-turned-wolf. Curious, she walked to the soldier in the rubble. Stepping over the naked body of the officer, she lifted the helmet of the man. She gasped.

"Lawrence!"

The man looked up, he too gasped at the sight of Holo.

"I, I have seen you before!"

Dmitri then closed his eyes, Holo's warmth keeping him alive. As Holo embraced the man, two soldiers came up to her.

"Ah mam?" the big one said,"Is he alright?"

Holo looked at the man, a tear in her eye. The other man, a bit shorter, came up next to Holo.

"He's fine, only in shock." He said.

His voice made Holo feel cold. Just then, a man wearing a Commissar's hat and overcoat appeared, followed by a mix match of soldiers and partisans.

"Soldiers, Report!" the old man said with authority. The two came at attention.

"Commissar, we ambushed the German's here, we could not wait any longer." Sasha answered.

"I see, who took that officer's clothes off?" Boris asked

"Commissar, he turned into …" Sasha could not finish

"A wolf, or is it a dragon this time Sasha? Besides, I know better to ask you, Malik, why is he naked? "Boris said in an angry tone.

"He attempted to rape a woman." Malik said with no tone.

"You see Sasha, you need to take a page from Malik and not drink." Boris said, and then asked," Where is Dmitri?"

Malik only pointed toward Dmitri's passed out body and the girl.

"Woman, who are you?' Boris asked.

Holo did not answer. Boris asked again, this time with more force.

"WOMAN, WHO ARE YOU!" Holo got up, and stared at the old man screaming at her.

"My name is, ah." Holo thought a moment. "My name is Horo"

The commissar only looked at her, and then grabbed a Mosin Nagant with a sniper scope on it. He handed it to Holo. Holo only shook her hands and head signifying no. The commissar pushed the rifle into Holo's arms.

"YOU WILL FIGHT FOR YOUR MOTHER LAND, HORO, OR YOU WILL DIE LIKE A PIG IN SLAUGHTER."

Even though Holo could turn into a Wolf at any time and run back to Yoitsu, but the soldier named Dmitri made her wonder

"Could he be my descended?" she thought

* * *

><p>Holo stepped out of the supply tent, wearing a one-piece uniform meant for snipers. It was too big for her, and the uniform barely kept the cold off of her. Still, she thought, it hid her ears and tail from the others. The one thing she hated about her uniform was the rifle. It was bad enough that it was a rifle, but worse that it had a scope.<p>

"I damn the one that invented the scope," Holo said under her breath.

The commissar had since left to spread the ideas of communism to the troops and to raise moral.

"He is nothing better than the Church back long ago," She said under her breath

"I couldn't agree more," A voice behind her said.

Holo felt scared, how did someone sneak up on Holo the Wise Wolf. She turned around, only to see Malik with his arms crossed, his face expressing no emotion.

"I am sorry, ah, comrade, I was just…"

But Malik stopped her, answering, "Don't worry, I am only a soldier, not the thought police."

Holo signed in relieve, then asked, "tell me, Malik, why where sneaking up on me?" Then Holo got in close to Malik's face "are you trying to get close to me?" Holo said in a seductive tone.

Malik only looked at her with a blank face

"Dmitri is no longer in shock, just wanted to tell you."

Malik then turned, and walked away, Holo followed

"You know Malik, you will never get a woman like me to love you if you treat them like that!"

Malik only turned around, taking off one of his gloves, and showed her the wedding band on his ring finger. The action was harmless enough, but to Holo it was similar to being given the finger.

"Why you!" Holo shouted with anger.

The Chechen only turned around, walking to the medical tent.

The medical tent was a house of wonders and horrors to Holo. Many of the cots had troops dying, either from loss of blood or by disease. To Holo, even the air had blood. She examined the instruments, some in wonder, and some in horror. Glass bottles with blood hung with tubes connected to some troops. On tables were numerous knifes, needles, and saws, many drenched in blood.

"If this keeps up, I fear that the ground may become blood itself!" Holo commented.

Malik took no notice to Holo's comment. At the end of the tent, Holo could see Dmitri sitting on the cot with the big Russian next to him helping him up.

"Hey Dmitri," Malik said with some hint happiness "that girl you met in battle is here to see you."

Dmitri looked up, and felt shocked at seeing the girl from his dreams.

"You, You are from my dreams!" Dmitri said with a shock.

"Let us go Malik, these two love birds have some catching up to do"

As Sasha said this, Malik was already stepping outside of the tent.

"Malik, wait up."

Once Sasha was gone, Holo looked at Dmitri. Likewise, Dmitri looked at Holo.

"Who are you?" Holo asked

"Me, well my name is Dmitri. And you, what is your name?" Dmitri asked.

Holo pondered an answer.

"Well, you see to your friends I am Horo. But my real name is Holo." Holo answered.

To her surprise, the man looked confused.

"Holo, like Holo the Wise Wolf from the child's story "Spice and Wolf"?"

Holo felt shocked.

"Our travels have become a mere child's story?"

Again the man looked surprised.

"What do you mean by "our travels"?" Dmitri asked.

Holo looked at the man,

"Maybe someplace a little less bloody" Holo answered.

The two walked out, both heading toward a place that offered privacy. It was hard, but they eventually found a spot to talk.

"Tell, me Dmitri, why did you say I was from your dreams?" Holo asked the soldier.

Dmitri looked at her, examining her features. Then he answered

"When I was young in the orphanage, I always had dreams of a young she wolf and a man traveling across Europe. You remind me of her."

Holo stared at the man, could he be her descendent? Dmitri spoke up again

"Holo is it? Tell me, are you named after the character?"

Holo mearley smiled, a sense of pride came over her. It had been years since she felt that feeling.

"I think it's better to say that the character is named after me."

Dmitri only laughed at her comment.

"Really, but the story is over a hundre..." Dmitri starred at Holo as she removed her hood. Once the hood was removed, her ears puffed up. Fear gripping him, Dmitri crawled into a corner.

"What, what are you!"

Holo sensed his fear, and decided not to show her beautiful tail.

"I am sorry about scaring you; it has been years since anyone has seen my ears up close." Holo said in a calming voice.

Dmitri leaned forward, feeling the ears, trying to comfort himself that he was not drunk. Holo giggled, his hand felt ticklish in her ears.

"So the legends and tales, they are true? You traveled with a spice trader named Lawrence?" Dmitri asked.

Holo looked down, sadness overcoming her.

"He was not just a spice trader, but a trader all kinds of goods." Holo looked up, her tears dried up before they could fall.

"As for any legends and tales, I have no knowledge of them."

Dmitri took this answer. It was silent for a time, before Holo asked Dmitri a question.

"You were an orphan, how did that happen."

Holo realized the problem with her question, and tried to say that she was sorry for bringing up. Instead Dmitri smiled, a inhuman smile

"I never knew my parents, but considering they abandon me, maybe it was the best."

Holo was taken aback, was this how her last child saw her, did he think she abandoned him and she was okay that she abandoned him.

"Still, I wonder" Dmitri said.

Holo looked at him, feeling a small hope of happiness. Although she was not his mother, she felt it her duty to protect him.

"Tell me Dmitri, who are your friends?" Holo asked, wanting to change the subject.

"The big soldier is Sasha, he is our machine gunner. One thing you should know, he drinks a lot and likes to spin tales, so be careful."

Holo nodded in agreement

"So that's what you officer meant, what about the small guy."

Dmitri turned his head to where Holo pointed.

"He is Malik; he comes from the Chechnya province. I do not know much about his past, other than that he is married. I will tell you this, he rarely talks. When he does talk, listen to him." Dmitri said to Holo

"Tell me, Dmitri, does Malik scare the two of you?"

Holo noticed Dmitri's mood change.

"Yes, in fact many soldiers in our battalion often joke that his presence instills fear even in wolves."

Holo only nodded in agreement, feeling relieved that she was not the only one that was intimidated by Malik's presence.

"Holo" Holo twitched her ears at her name," the stories end with Lawrence and you making it to Yoitsu, what happens afterward?"

Holo pondered the question, and then started to sob.

"I am sorry, I was just curious."

But Holo shock her head at the remark

"It is only in your nature, much like it is in my nature to hunt your kind." She looked up, seeing a fearful smile appear on his face.

"Do not worry; I have no need to kill you or your kind." Holo told Dmitri. She felt him become a little less tense.

The two talked with each other on other matters, learning more about each other. Their time, however, was cut short. Boris, done with his sermon on Communism, began to look for Horo. When he found her, he noticed her ears. Quickly, he hid behind a wall.

"That idiot, doesn't she know that the Germans are looking for her."

Still in his hiding position, he called

"Horo, HORO, where are you. You need to train with the Mosin!"

Holo heard him, and quickly pulled her hood up. She hated hiding her wolf features, but after what happened to her during capture, it would be for the best.

"Sir, I am here." Holo came to attention. She hated having to treat the old man with such respect, but she had to hide.

"Horo, as much as I like partisans, you need to learn how to use that rifle." Boris turned to Dmitri "Private Dmitri, you squad is looking for you!"

Dmitri saluted the Commissar. The commissar looked at Holo, coaxing her to follow him. The two walked silently to the firing range. The firing range was little more than glass vodka bottles placed all over in random locations. The commissar asked for Holo's rifle. He detached the scope.

"Now then, to use the Mosin Nagant you must…"

Holo listened to the old man's teachings. She hated all of it. The report of the rifle caused pain to her ears each time she fired. The smell of gunpowderhung in the air and blocked up her usually powerful nose. Despite this, she was good with the weapon, something she hated to admit.

"I have become that which I hate." It was all Holo could say to herself.

Boris was pleased with how good Holo was with the rifle. Even though Holo did not know it, Boris was teaching her for her own good.

"The Germans will never know that Holo is a sniper, they will never find her." The commissar thought to himself. Calling her to attention, he stared at the deity as if she were a common soldier.

"That's enough Horo, report to your squad. You will know who they are for you have met them."

Holo saluted, and walked backed to her "Squad mates". Boris only smiled.

"Funny that despite her wisdom, she has no clue of my intentions, nor who I am. I will make sure that she doesn't find out this till she needs to"

"What do you mean that Boris did not make you take physicals?" asked Sasha

"If I knew, I would tell you." Holo remarked back.

Holo looked at her squad mates, examining their actions. Sasha and Dmitriwereplaying cards, Dmitri winningby a landslide. As for Malik, he was in a corner sharpening his knife. Dmitri then pulled out a glass bottle, its contents clear.

"We shall celebrate the induction of our new comrade, Horo"

Holo looked at the bottle, smelling alcohol, she attempted to grab it. Sasha stopping her

"Hold on Horo, we need to go down the chain of command. Malik! Can I have your part of Vodka?"

Malik only looked up, sheathing his knife. With a blank expression on his face, he pointed to Holo, then the bottle.

"Oh I see, one girl not enough?" Sasha then looked at Holo "Looks like you will be getting his part, you lucky suki."

Dmitri took the first drink, downing his drink like water. Holo was now even more curious of the drink.

"What is this drink? It nothing of the sort of alcohol I drink."

Malik looked up, opening his mouth

"It's Vodka, Horo; the Russians make it from potatoes."

Holo looked at Sasha grab the bottle, taking a swing for alcohol.

"This is not enough Vodka to make me drunk on, DAMN YOU MALIK!" Sasha said in a drunk like reply

Malik only turned away, sharpening his knife.

Holo took the half empty bottle. Putting the bottle to her mouth, she started to drink to contents. Instantly her neck started to burn. Holo spat thedrink from her mouth, looking at Dmitri and Sasha

"Don't do that," Sasha said "We only get one bottle every now and then. You know what, give me the bottle."

Sasha extended his hand, expecting to grab the bottle. Instead, Holo quickly drank the rest of the alcohol; disgust could be seen in her eyes.

"Good thing that bottle was real Vodka and not shoe polish." Dmitri said to Holo. Holo merely looked him with confusion and disgust.

With the bottle empty, Holo, Dmitri, and Sasha stumbled over to their cots. Malik kept the trio from falling over from the alcohol. Once they reached their cots, the trio attempted to sleep.

"By my tail, how can they drink stuff like that? It has no taste, and just burns the throat. This "Vodka" is just pure alcohol, too much for one drink I fear. I wish there was mead around." Holo mused to herself.

"Because they don't care how they become drunk, how much alcohol is in the drink, and mead takes too long to make for their liking"

Holo froze, and then turned her head. She saw Malik staring at her, his rifle taken apart for cleaning.

"Can you stop that, it is really freaky that you can sneak up on me and hear me so well."

Malik just stared at Holo, then back at his rifle.

"He is indeed colder than Ice." Holo thought.

On her cot, she turned to Dmitri. She stared at him, still surprised at how similar he looked like Lawrence. Then, Dmitri yawned, showing his teeth as he did so. Although slightly drunk, Holo was shocked at his teeth.

"Wolf teeth!" Holo thought just before fatigue and alcohol took control of her body.

Malik looked at Holo, sensing surprise in her face before she fell asleep. Putting his rifle back together, he laid his head to rest. Unlike Sasha and Dmitri who drank till they could no longer stand up, Malik never drank alcohol in his live. It was against the teachings of the Muhammad, plus alcohol dulled the senses. From what he could see of Horo, she was lying. The way she acted toward Vodka, Communism, rifles, etc., plus her comment about her "tail" made Malik come to the conclusion that Horo was something much larger then she has showing to his squad mates. What she was, however, he did not know.


	4. Wolf and Kursk

Wolf and Kursk

1943, on a road to Kursk

Holo woke up with a tired yawn. They had been marching for days, stopping only to sleep. Even when Holo attempted to sleep, mortar fire kept waking her up. It didn't matter whose mortars they were, they all woke her up. If wasn't the mortars, it was the wolves. Each night, they mocked Holo for loving a human and for being a traitor to her own kind.

"Shut up you young wolves, I have enough problems already!" She howled back at the wolves.

She hated to think it, but she wished that the mortars would hit the wolves.

Malik watched his squad sleep. To him, too much sleep caused one to not notice the beauty of the night. The moon was full, allowing him to see the encampment without shadows. The wolves howled at the moon, their songs becoming more and more common each night. Each time the wolves howled, Horo would wake up and howl back at them. Her howls seemed to have anger, almost as if she understood the wolves and was cursing them. Malik just watched her each time she howled; each time she sounded so much like a real wolf. It fascinated Malik, yet at the same time worried him.

As night became day, Holo woke up to the smell of meat. Opening her eyes, she saw Dmitri and Sasha arguing over what made up the canned meat known as "SPAM"

"I am telling you Dmitri; the Americans take road killed animals, and process them into square meat cubes."

"And where did you hear that Sasha, from the Vodka?"

"Hey, the Vodka has never lied to me since I drank my share last night."

Holo was in no mood for the soldier's petty argument; she had gotten very little sleep the night before. Being in a bad mood and wanting to end the argument, Holo decided to speak up.

"Look, if neither of you can agree on what it the meat is, shut up and just eat the damn meat."

The two soldiers looked at each other, and decided to follow Holo's suggestion. Holo had tried SPAM back in Stalingrad. It was meat, that much Holo knew. However, it was too processed for her to know what type of meat it was. None-the-less, Holo ate the SPAM. It was better than the other food the Russians had as food, and certainly better then what the Germans fed her back in that camp. Holo shuddered at thought of those humans living in that nightmare. Dmitri noticed Holo shudder.

"Horo, what's wrong?"

Holo looked at him while she answered.

"How can humans be so cruel to their own kind, treating neighbors like animals to a slaughter?"

"What do you mean Horo?"

Holo only looked at the Dmitri, not answering his question. "If only they knew" Holo thought, "If only they knew my pain."

As soon as they were finished with breakfast, a loud whistle could be heard. It was Commissar Boris's whistle.

"Come on Horo, we have marching to do and Germans to hunt." Dmitri said as he extended his hand.

Holo grabbed it, pulling herself up from the ground.

How the humans marched and moved during war confused Holo. At times they rode in vehicles, other times they marched in formation. To her, the army had too many troops to move and not enough vehicles to move them all. She did not like having to march, for it messed up her clothes and made her tired. However she did not like riding in a vehicle, for the engine roar was too loud for her.

"I wish I could ride in Lawrence's wagon again. At least in it I can rest without my ears bleeding from the sound of an engine, " She said under her breath.

Marching beside her was Malik, who over heard her talk to herself. He said nothing at the comment, only taking note of it and kept on marching.

Holo looked at her sides. To the left of her was Dmitri, marching like he was proud of being a soldier in this horrible war. To her right was Malik, still having an expression that made him seem to make the air ice to all those around him. On the far right was Sasha, attempting to walk despite the alcohol he had in his body. She turned her attention back to Dmitri. His features reminded her so much of Lawrence. Despite being young, he had grey colored hair, almost silver in color. His facial hair also reminded Holo of Lawrence's stubble like beard. But it was his face that struck her the most, as it looked almost like a copy of her husband's face. But as much Dmitri looked like Lawrence, he was nothing like Lawrence. He was warrior not a trader, and it certainly didn't help that he was a supporter of communism. Plus his experiences were different from Lawrence's. This made it difficult for Holo to talk to him, as she remembered from a past conversation.

"Holo, what was Lawrence like?"

Holo pondered the question before answering

"Lawrence was loyal man to me. Even at the expense of his dream, he still respected our agreement. This worried me at times, as no human had showed me compassion in many years. In one instance, even when he was tied up, he kept my clothes dry from the rain and clean from the mud." A tear formed in Holo's eye. "He kept his promises and agreements."

"So he was a loyal Husband?" Dmitri asked

"Yes, even when he left to resupply the store we owned, he never cheated me." Holo chuckled, "Then again, he knew that he could not hide anything without me knowing. You see, I know when a person is lying, and Lawrence would never attempt to spin a lie as big as cheating on me, for he feared what would happen if he did."

"For a capitalist, he seems like a good guy."

"CAPITALIST? You humans amuse me. Just because he sold wares and traveled, didn't mean he lived in luxury. In fact when I traveled with him, we often lived in conditions where wehad no roof above our heads. It also didn't help that other traders tried to trick us and that the Church was hunting us."

Holo Looked at Dmitri, a smile formed on his mouth. "Just what is so funny about my husband?"

Dmitri looked at Holo, continuing to smile. "How you describe your living conditions reaffirms my belief in communism. In fact, I am surprised communism didn't come up earlier." Then Dmitri's expression changed. "Still, you say the Church hunted you. Strange."

Holo only stared at the soldier. She knew Communism was atheistic in nature, so why was he so surprised at the Church's response to Holo. Curious, she asked Dmitri if he followed the Church.

"Believe It or not, I actually follow the Pope. There is just too much proof of Jesus existing that it just cannot be denied. At any rate communism is just a way of living, not a set of beliefs"

"So you are a communist, and a follower of the Church? Truly you are just as rare as me."

The two became quit, both looking around trying to defuse the awkwardness. Holo, deciding to break the ice, spoke up first.

"So tell me Dmitri, how did you meet up with Sasha and Malik?"

Dmitri just smiled, "Now that is story to tell. You see when I turned 18 the orphanage kicked me out. I got work at a nearby steel plant on my own. The conditions were hell, and I almost died on numerous occasions. Anyway after each day of work, I would go to the bar to drink and hear the stories of the drunks. One day, one of the drunks got really antsy.

"Give me more Vodka, suki, I am still not drunk."

Of course he was piss drunk. Being the Good Samaritan, I decided to end the man's rage. He simply punched me. Being drunk, I got on my feet and punched him back."

Dmitri then gave a small chuckle, "That second, our world was turned upside down. Other drunks grabbed chairs and bottles and started fighting. Soon the Militsiya arrived to put our bar brawl out. Fearing capture, the two of us ran like hell from the Militsiya. Soon enough, we lost them. Tired, we slouched on the ground staring at each other. I then remembered I had a Vodka Bottle, and I offered it to the man.

"Thanks, by the way what's name?" he asked me.

I answered back and we both laughed like drunks. The next thing I remember was waking up with a hangover in a boxcar. I noticed to my side was the same man form the night before. Suddenly, I remembered his name.

"Sasha, were are we?"

"Shit, I think we enlisted in the army while we were drunk."

The two of us just stared at the other men in the car. Suddenly, I remembered that I had a second bottle of Vodka. Of course, we drank it and became drunk again. This time, however, the commissar woke us up and had us run laps at the camp till we were sober." Dmitri continued to smile as he finished his story.

"So that's how you met Sasha, what about Malik."

Dmitri's mood changed drastically at Holo's question. "During the early stages of Stalingrad, many comrades died from the German guns. As our first deployment, we were sent to Stalingrad." Holo noticed Dmitri wince. "It was pure hell, nothing I expected. Back in Moscow, I heard the gunfire from the battle, but never saw it. At Stalingrad, I lived in the hell as its resident. During a raid on a German fortification, we got ambushed in the Square. Sasha and I hid among the dead, praying the Germans would not find us. We were lucky that day, maybe too lucky. Once it was clear, we found some weapons and hid in a bombed out house. It wasn't even an hour before a patrol was near, and one of the soldiers needed to piss. Scared, the two of us just hid from the German. Despite this, we were noticed, and the German tried to call for his comrades. Then out of nowhere, a man pounced on him, stabbing the German's neck. The soldier noticed us hiding, and gestured for us to follow him. For three months, we hunted Stalingrad like wolves. We killed many unsuspecting Germans. During this time, we learned his name was Malik and that he was a Chechen. Despite our hunting, the red army was losing. When were found by some of our own soldiers, were forced into a line with the others. Then one of the Officers pulled out a pistol and started killing every tenth man. I counted; I was one of the tenth men. Then out of nowhere, Malik switches my spot with another soldier. That soldier died in my place, and ever since I feel as if I have a debt to pay to Malik." Dmitri sighed as he said his story.

To Holo, Dmitri's account of Malik was not so different then when she met Lawrence so many years ago. A person giving up so much just to help a stranger in need was not something wolves did often. Holo just felt sad as she realized that the years living among the humans made her feel less of a wolf. Just then a shell came down close to Holo, disrupting the memory of the talk. She ran for cover, hiding behind the heap of metal that was once the tank she was marching behind. She looked to her sides, seeing her squad mates ok. Then, Commissar Boris climbed onto the tank, pulling out a bullhorn and started to speak.

"SOLDEIRS OF THE RED ARMY, MARSHALL ZHUKAV WANTS KURSK RETAKEN. DO ANYTHING AND USE ANYTHING TO ACHIEVE SOVIET VICTORY!"

Holo looked down the scope of her Nagant, shocked at the number of the giant vehicles on the field.

"I really hate tanks." Holo said as she fired a shot at a German commander stupid enough to have his head stick out of the tank.

Dmitri poked his head out of the trench, examining the battlefield. All around him, burning husks of tanks littered the field. So many tanks he saw, but he know that these were only a fraction of the beasts sent to war. Sinking back down the trench, he looked to his side to see how Holo was doing. Holo was getting some well-deserved rest after days of battle. She looked like she was at peace, something Dmitri had not seen in months in the she-wolf. Resting his back against the wall, he looked at his other comrades in arms. Sasha was also sleeping, but his sleep was influenced by alcohol. Malik on the other had kept watch over the squad, making Dmitri wonder if Malik every slept.

"We need something to knock out tanks."

At that instant, Malik answered Dmitri's question.

"Couple of hours ago, I saw an Anti-Material unit go out hunting. I have heard no rifle report and they have not come back." Dmitri pondered Malik's comment. From what he gathered, Malik wanted to find the Anti-tank rifle and use it. The problem was finding it. On cue, Malik again answered.

"I know where the rifle is and I have a plan."

Dmitri only stared at the Chechen in wonder.

"I will wake up Horo, you wake up Sasha."

Malik only nodded in agreement.

"Apples, Apples everywhere, if only I had time to eat them all." Holo said in her dream.

All around her, there were mounds of apples. To Holo, it was like a dream come true. Just then, she heard the report of a rifle. She looked at her body and saw blood oozing out of her.

"No, NO, That's not possible. I am Holo the Wise Wolf, I cannot die!"

"So you think that by saying that, you won't die?"

Holo froze a second, turning her head at the man. Upon seeing that he was Dmitri, she became less tense.

"Sorry, I had bad dream."

Just then, Holo noticed a bottle in her hand.

"Maybe I should not drink after days of battle." Holo said with uncertainty before asking Dmitri why he woke her up.

"Malik has a plan to take out some tanks, and you will be using the rifle."

Holo laughed at the comment. Even If she tried, her rifle would never be able to punch through tank armor. But Holo realized then that Dmitri was not kidding. Quickly she changed her mood.

"What is the plan?"

Dmitri only coaxed Holo to come with him to another part of the trench. There she saw Malik trying to sober up Sasha.

"Oh come ON! I was having good time with the Ladies Malik. Then you had to ruin it." Sasha said in a drunken tone.

Once the four were together, Dmitri explained the plan. " Malik says that an Anti-Material squad went out hunting last night. They have since not returned. According to Malik, he knows where the rifle is. How he knows this, I do not know. Anyway, we will use the rifle to decommission some tanks. Hopefully our AT men will fire at the tanks."

Just as Dmitri finished the sentenced, Malik pulled out a bottle with cloth wick.

"MOLOTOVS, Malik where did you get those?" Edward asked in a shocked tone.

Malik opened his mouth and began to speak.

"I just collected your bottles and siphoned off any fuel from the tanks." Malik said in a voice that had ice in it. No one else asked questions, and instantly they got up following Malik to the rifle. Soon enough, they found the dead squad. As Holo watched, she saw the men pick up the bodies and throw them out of the crater. Thankfully it was still dark, but Holo know that sun would soon rise.

"Hurry up! The sun is almost up." Holo said with concern. The men however kept moving at the same pace, there were only about 5 bodies to move. Soon they reached their prize.

"A PTRD Anti-Tank rifle, not exactly what I was expecting but it will have to do."

Holo only stared at Dmitri as he said it. Confused, Holo asked what a PTRD was

"A PTRD is a bolt action rifle that uses Anti Material rounds. We used one back in Stalingrad to pickoff troops hiding behind cover" Dmitri said to Holo. Holo just nodded and examined the rifle. The rifle was large and heavy, but that was nothing she could not handle. She knew, however, that she could not lift the weapon without the men being suspicious. Almost as if he could read her mind, Malik slung his rifle over his shoulder and picked up the PTRD. He then rested the weapon behind his head, holding on to it by the bipod and the stock. Holo was awe struck by the Chechen.

"Malik, are you sure you can carry that weapon? I don't want you to get hurt carrying that thing."

But Malik just stared at Holo, showing no care on his face. Just then an artillery round hit close to the group's position.

"Shit, they see us. Horo Malik, find a position to hide. We will follow close by."

Holo acknowledge Dmitri's order, and started running to the nearest crater. Malik followed, running with the rifle.

"I hope my tail won't get ruined with this war going on." Holo said to herself. Unknown to Holo, Malik heard her, adding the quote to his list of secrets about Horo.

Upon finding a crater,Holo went into prone position, aiming down the large rifle. Malik unslung his rifle and was acting as protection for Holo. Five minutes later, a German tank was moving in their general direction. Holo was ready to take the shot, but Malik stopped her.

"Wait, Horo, attack where the armor is weaker."

Holo eased up, but still kept a sight on the tank. Once the tank's side was in front of them, Malik tapped Holo's head. Malik noticed two bumps when he tapped her head, but kept quiet. Understanding what he meant, Holo fired the PTRD. The report was loud, almost causing Holo to go deaf in one ear. The pain from the sound hurt Holo, as she was not used to such sounds. Despite the pain and discomfort of firing the rifle, Holo was saddened when she noticed the round was not penetrating the side armor. Surprisingly though, the tank had stopped moving. She could smell blood from the vehicle, understanding she at least damaged someone inside the beast. Just then the turret started to move, aiming in their general direction. The two braced the ground, expecting the worst. Just then Dmitri and Sasha ran up to the tank, throwing a Molotov onto the tank. As Holo watched, the flaming liquid seeped into the tank. Even outside, she could hear the muffled screams of the poor men inside. One of the hatches opened, and a flaming German crawled out. Malik just steadied his gun and fired a shot at the German. Holo just smiled at Malik's mercy killing.

"At least someone has kept their Humanity in this chaos." Holo said to Malik.

Malik just looked at Holo, and then he picked up the PTRD. Holo understood what he meant, and any sense of happiness in her left. There would be much mercy killing today.


	5. Wolf and Memories

1943 Battle of Kursk

"How many tanks have I destroyed, 10, 15, 20? Malik says we have thirty rounds, but how many do we have. Wait, I hear another one. Hide Holo, hide from the beast." Holo thought while she hunted. It was hard work, running from one crater to another, hiding in cover from the beasts. Hunting tanks reminded her of hunting prey when she was in wolf form. To her, the squad was the pack, her lifeline to survive. As she lay on the ground with the rifle with Malik next to her, she prepared herself for the next tank. On her sights, she saw a tank that she could not recognize. The beast looked like a tan block of metal with anti-magnet armor. The engine purred like a cat as it cruised in front of Holo. Preparing to fire, she gave a smile that made her feel like a deity again. But Malik just stared at the tank with dread. It was a Tiger I tank.

"HORO, don't fire!"

Malik screamed at Holo with all his might. But Holo wasn't listening, for she already fired the shot. Soon Holo's spine became that of ice, the shot had not even scratched the tank. Slowly, the turret turned to Malik and Holo. Grabbing Holo's shoulder, Malik pulled Holo away from the rifle and ran. Holo was shocked at the break in Malik's ice, and began to run after Malik. The commander lined up his shot on the two, preparing to kill both Malik and Holo. Like guardian angels, Dmitri and Sasha ran up and threw Molotovs onto the vehicle. Although the Molotovs were a direct hit, the tiger was able to fire off one shell. Holo could hear the whistle of the shell racing towards her. The shell impacted near the two, causing both to fly into the air. Malik was lucky, as he quickly recovered from his short flight. Holo wasn't as lucky, for the shockwave threw Holo Further. As she hit the ground, Holo could feel the pain all over her body. Barely conscience, Holo looked up. Two Germans, one pointing a rifle at Malik while the other at her, prepared to kill the two. In an instant, one of the Germans died with Dmitri's knife in his spine. The second turned, only to be tackled by Dmitri and stabbed in the heart. As Holo started to loose conscience, she smiled at what she saw. Dmitri's teeth were wolf like, and his eyes changed from their normal brown to crimson red as he killed the two Germans in close hand combat. As Holo's conscience started to slip away, she smiled knowing that her third child had survived long enough to have a child; Dmitri being the descendent of her child. Then it became all black to her.

"Holo, HOLO! Wake up Holo, don't die on me." Dmitri said as he tried to bring Holo back to the living. Sasha just watched at Dmitri's attempts.

"Who's Holo?" Sasha asked. Dmitri just looked at his drunken friend, before ordering Sasha to check on Malik. But Malik was already on his feet walking towards the two. By now, Malik's actions did not surprise Dmitri or Sasha.

"Malik, is Horo alright?" Dmitri asked. Malik checked Holo's body for a pulse, which he found. It was weak, but stable.

"Good, Sasha, help me carry Horo back to our base."

"Ok, but if we get fired on by artillery, you owe me your share of Vodka. Deal?"

"Deal."

As Dmitri and Sasha lifted Holo into a fireman's carry, Malik surveyed the field for a safe route. There were none, for as soon as the three moved, they heard the whistling of shells.

"Looks like tonight is going to be my favorite night, eh Dmitri?"

But Dmitri only looked at his comrade with anger

"Shut up you drunken idiot and help me carry Horo.

It would be a long and deadly trek home. Despite this and the help Holo would receive, her mind was else ware in a place that brought her both happiness and sadness.

The sun rose over the plains and forests of Yoitsu, the snow making the sun brighter than before. Holo woke up from her slumber and yawned.

"Oh the years being bound to the wheat have been exhausting to me, how did I survive in that heat I will never know."

Holo got up and prepared herself for the day. Putting on her dress and walking to the balcony of the shop, Holo leaned on the railing smiling. Not only would Lawrence come home after supplying the shop, it would also be their 10 anniversary married. Holo chuckled to herself,

"Hopefully after 10 years, my husband has found some honey pickled peaches for me to eat."

Holo felt a tug at her dress. Looking behind her, she saw her eight-year-old daughter Susi standing and looking at Holo.

"Mother, will father be home soon?"

Holo answered the child's question

"Soon my child, soon. Till then, wake up your brother and help me prepare the shop."

As Susi walked out of the room to wake up her brother, Holo noticed how much her daughter had grown.

"She is growing up so fast, soon she will be able to transform into a wolf and hunt in these forests."

According to the local nomads and tribes, Susi meant grey wolf. This did not surprise Holo, for Susi had long beautiful silver hair, and her tail and ears had hazel tips. In many ways, her hair was an inverted form of Holo's.

"Let me sleep longer Su, I had a rough night." Said a voice for the other room.

Holo watched as her first-born son Alfonse, walked into the room with a sleepy look on his face. His hazelnut hair was untidy and unkempt. Unlike his sister, Alfonse had no wolf ears or tail. To the untrained eye, he was human. But to Holo and experience eyes, one would notice the wolf like teeth and crimson red eyes.

"You do know Alfonse we have work to do" Holo replied.

Alfonse just grumbled and prepared himself for the day.

The shop that Holo and Lawrence owned was more of a trading post/dry goods store, which was good for where they were located. The town was a small village that trappers, herders, and travelers stopped at to resupply and rest before going further to bigger villages. Often nomadic tribes would stop and resupply at Holo and Lawrence's shop. Most of what was bought was dry foods, clothes, blankets, and furs. More often than not, Lawrence would have to resupply the shop, leaving Holo and their children to keep the business running. Despite being the only dry goods store in town, business was hard.

"I am telling you ma'am, this beaver skin is of the highest quality. Feel its warmth, how soft the pelt is. It is worth its weight in gold coins."

Holo listened to the trapper's false hopes.

"Warm? My good man, most of the pelt has holes. And soft, you clearly have no idea how beaver skin is used. I offer you 2 copper bits."

"2 COPPERBITS, Madam, this pelt must be worth more. The size of the pelt is huge. You have enough material to make a hat. 1 silver strip."

"This is the smallest pelt I have ever seen. Clearly this beaver has not even reached maturity. 2 copper bits"

"3 copper bits, or I take my business else were.

Holo just raised an eyebrow at the man's remark.

"Tell me, where would you go? The inn and black smith won'taccept it, and the local trading company won't even look at you unless you have a wagon full. So the only other choice is me. 2 Bits."

The man winced at what Holo said.

"Fine, I will take the two bits. I guess I won't be having ale tonight." With that, the man stormed out the building. Holo only smiled, for the pelt was obviously worth 5 bits.

Holo wasn't the only hard trader, for Susi often times did better than even Holo and Lawrence combined. The skills that she learned and refined from her father and the wolf traits she gained from her mother caused her to be the best of both worlds. Holo and Lawrence often laughed when an experienced trader would cower at the girl's capabilities of the trade and her ferociousness at bargaining. She was so well known that many traders would often wait in the snow just to do trading with Holo and Lawrence instead of Susi. Those that did bargain with Susi quickly found themselves being the toast at the local alehouse. This fame also made Susi popular among the local and tribal boys, many asking Holo and Lawrence if they may court Susi. The answer was also no, and that Susi would be the one to choose who she would marry. Alfonse on the other hand was a horrible trader, often times losing money in his trades. He was also lazy, usually eating large amounts of food and sleeping whenever he got the chance. Due to this, he was often sent out to collect wood. To Holo and Lawrence's surprise, he often brought home numerous pelts and meat along with the wood. It was clear that despite looking like a human, he clearly had wolf'sblood in him. Holo often joked that the two had the wrong parts, that Susi should look more human while Alfonse should have the wolf traits. Holo just stared in amusement at her children as the two started on an argument over who was better at holding their breath. Holo just chuckled.

"I wonder who their mates will be, and whether my children will want to live forever as one of my kind." Holo then looked away and mused to herself. "I wonder if my husband will accept my gift of eternal life as a wolf." Just then, Holo's and Susi's ear's perked up. Susi turned her attention to Holo and Smiled.

"Fathers almost home, am I right?" Susi asked.

Holo just nodded her head.

"Yes Susi, soon he will be home."

Lawrence drove his wagon through the trail, heavy was its contents. Lawrence had been on this trip many times, and every time he would travel with barely any protection. He didn't need any, for the local nomads and tribes had marked the wagon to show that he was a friend of their tribe. Still Lawrence carried a sword; the laws of man did not apply to animals. The one animal that would not attack him were the wolves, and Lawrence knew the answer to that question.

"They smell my wife on me. Maybe they respect me for being her husband, or maybe they hate me for loving one of their kind." Lawrence sighed. "Poor Holo, to be a wolf forced to live as a human must be tough on her, worse that she had to give up the title of "goddess of the harvest" just so that she could be with me as a wife. I hope she doesn't think she owes me for taking her back to her home land." Lawrence then slapped himself. "Holo is a proud wife and mother. Out of all the wolves and men she has been with all those years, she chose you to be her mate. She knew the price of marriage and accepted it." Lawrence felt more confident that he had reassured himself about Holo as his wife.

It wasn't long before Lawrence bumped into Father Grigori, the man that wedded the two.

"Craft Lawrence, it has been too long see we last met. How are Holo and the kids?"

Lawrence just smiled. "For a wolf and wolf halves, they are doing fine. Sometimes I find it strange that I have her as a wife."

The monk just gave Lawrence the look. "You think it's strange? What about me, I am a Catholic brother who was taught that there is only one true God. Then Holo comes along and messes up years of study. Stranger still that I gave her a wedding, a Catholic one I might add, and she just goes on as if nothing ever happened. Thank the Lord almighty my price for marriage was her title."

Lawrence stared at the man before changing subjects.

"You know, it is getting close to winter. I thought that you might need a warm blanket." Lawrence searched his wagon for the blanket, giving it to Father Grigori. The father thanked Lawrence, and then asked he got anything for Holo.

"Oh just something I promised ten years ago." Lawrence said with a grin. Grigori just smiled.

"Good, so I don't have to give you last rights if Holo eats you. That's good."

The two laughed at the comment and bid each other a fair well. Lawrence continued on to the village where he lived.

Holo and Susi waited patiently for Lawrence to arrive home. Alfonse was nowhere to be seen, for he was out hunting for meat to eat at the feast that they would have for the anniversary. Looking down the dirt road, the two could see Lawrence's wagon coming into the village. The wagon wasn't even at the turnpike when Susi ran towards the wagon to greet her father. Holo just smiled at her daughter's youthful vigor, wondering if her daughter's mate would be able to survive that amount of energy. Once the wagon was next to the store, Lawrence disembarked and helped his daughter down from the wagon. The second Lawrence turned around to face Holo; Holo was already embracing and kissing her husband. Susi just watched her parents for a bit before she started to move the contents of the wagon to inside the shop. Once Holo and Lawrence stopped kissing, the two stared at each other in a way that comforted the other.

"I see that the way you greet me that today is a special. Am I right?" Lawrence asked in a loving tone.

"Why Lawrence, I hope you did not forget our anniversary. It would pain me to learn that you forgot." Holo stated in a similar tone.

"Don't worry Holo, I didn't forget our anniversary. Unfortunately, I was unable to get you…" Before Lawrence could finish his sentence, he felt a searing pain on his foot. Looking down, He saw Holo's foot stepping on his own.

"Now Lawrence, how long have we known each other? At least twelve years with our travels together. By now you should know that I, Holo the Wise Wolf, cannot be lied to. But I appreciate your attempt to surprise me, as foolhardy as it was."

Holo noticed as she said this that Lawrence still looked like he was in pain. Looking down, she noticed her foot was still on his.

"My sincerest apologies Lawrence, I had forgotten that my foot was on yours." Holo said in an embarrassed manner.

"Don't worry; the pain will go away soon enough." Lawrence said as he rubbed the general area where Holo stepped on him. "You know Holo, for a wise wolf, you are becoming more forgetful."

Holo merely blushed. "I do it so that you see me more as one of your own instead of a wolf."

"But Holo, I did not marry one of my kind. Instead, I married a wolf." Lawrence corrected.

One of the innkeepers looked at Lawrence and Holo from his doorstep, thinking that the cold had finally made his neighbors crazy. Holo noticed this, and quickly had Lawrence come inside with her.

The kitchen in the house was a small one, but Susi made sure that she used every inch of it. It amazed Holo and Lawrence that Susi could make such delicious food from scratch. Holo would always joke to Lawrence that if their store ever failed, Susi could make money as a cook. As Susi frantically prepped and cook the dinner for the anniversary, Alfonse was in a corner sharpening his hunting knife. Lawrence was always worried that Alfonse might one day die from his hunting trips, but Holo always reassured him that Alfonse had wolf's blood and that it was in his nature to hunt. What really worried Holo was how Alfonse separated himself from the family; something that went against what wolves did in packs. Holo hoped that Alfonse wasn't considering leaving the family so soon to start his own, he was far too young. Despite his loner attitude, he did his best to keep up with what was happening in the family.

While Susi was cooking, Holo and Lawrence began to discuss the resupply.

"I hate to ruin the anniversary with bad news, but here it is. The prices on many of our common items, such as clothes and blankets, have gone up."

"True, but items such as knives, textiles, and food have gone down in price. All we have to do is sell these items at higher prices so that we can make up for the loss in sales of the clothes and blankets." Holo answered. But Lawrence only shook his head.

"If only that were true Holo, but the prices aren't the man issue. It's the new taxes." Holo starred at Lawrence as he said this.

"TAXES, since when has the Church started taxing the commoners on these items." Holo said in disbelief.

"It's not the Church, but the local ruler. He fears a crusade will come from the Teutonic Knights."

"But those knights never come here; they only fight in the Baltic kingdoms." Holo answered

"I know, but the Duke is only paranoid. But if we are invaded, I do not wish to make a profit from the war." Lawrence stated.

Holo understood what Lawrence meant. Although the Knights did not invade the local area, that did not prevent lesser-known knights to go on crusades against the nonexistent pagans of Yoitsu. She knew that if they did support the local defense, her daughter and herself would be at a great risk if they were found out to be wolves.

"Hopefully the local tribes or Cossacks that travel in these parts scare the knights away." Holo replied to Lawrence's statement. At that moment, Susi arrived with food she prepared for the anniversary. Holo and Lawrence were stunned at the cooking their daughter had cooked. The smell of roasted boar and venison filled the room. To Holo, it was pure ecstasy. She wanted to eat the pig and deer in one bite, but refrained herself from doing so. Holo watched as her family sat around the table. Lawrence sat next to her, bringing out a bottle of mead he had bought in town. Alfonse was praying, being the only one to pray before his meal. Susi was still bringing out food, ranging from apple pie to preserved fish. Lawrence stood up, holding his mug to toast the anniversary. The children did also, but with mugs filled with a less strong drink. Holo also toasted, but she really wanted to eat to meat on the table. Once the formalities where concluded, Holo and Alfonse darted for the food, grabbing as much as they could get. Lawrence and Susi laughed at how the others acted.

"Slow down Holo, the boar and deer are already dead." Lawrence commented.

"True, but they could have taken away with that long toast you gave" Holo sarcastically remarked. Alfonse only nodded in agreement at his mother's remark.

"But if you become full now, you might not have enough room to accept what I have gotten you for our…." Before Lawrence could finish, Holo was already kissing Lawrence in a way that neither Susi nor Lawrence had ever seen before.

"So after ten years, you finally found Honey Pickled Peaches." Holo said with a smile.

"I only got the very best for you Holo. I was hard, but I…."Before Lawrence could finish his sentence, for Holo was kissing Lawrence again. This time her body was on his, caused the chair that Lawrence sat on to almost tip over. Susi only giggled at her parents' actions.

"You do know we still have food on the table to eat." Susi giggled

The dinner was large, but was no match for a family where two of the members ate like hungry wolves. Lawrence and Susi were always amazed at how Alfonse and Holo could eat such large quantities of food. Despite the dinner, Holo demanded the peaches. Not wanting to anger his wife, Lawrence rolled in a small barrel of the preserved peaches.

"You should be grateful Holo that the man at the shop had over stocked on this item." Lawrence said a he brought in the barrel. The barrel was not even open, yet Holo and Susi could smell the sweet honey inside the barrel.

"I am, now just open the barrel and serve the peaches. I have waited ten years for this." Holo said in an exited voice. As Lawrence opened the barrel, Holo and her children watched as the room filed with the smell of honey and peaches. Wanting to eat instantly, Holo tried to grab a handful of the sweet food. But Susi stopped Holo.

"Mother, just because you are a wolf, doesn't mean that you cannot exercise some form of self-control." Susi said to her mother. Holo wait patiently while Lawrence served the peaches. To Holo, it took too long; but the instant she tried the peaches, she felt that the wait was worth it. Not feeling that words could show how she felt about her partner's gift, she jumped onto Lawrence and gave a deep kiss. This action caused the chair to tip, putting the two on the ground.

"Please Holo; we will have time for this once we are in our room." Lawrence said to Holo

Holo merely got closer to His face, their noses touching each other.

"Then let us call it a day and get ready for the night, " Holo said while she was on top of her husband.

Susi watched as her parent got up and head upstairs, her mother resting her head on her father. As she started to clean up the mess, she noticed her brother moving the contents of his mouth around. Curious, she asked why he tasted the food more than normal.

"I don't know, but something about that Honey Pickled Peaches doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?" Susi asked.

Alfonse just shook his head.

"I have no idea, Su, no idea. Yet I have bad feeling about it." Alfonse said with a small sneeze.

As Holo and Lawrence walked to their room, Lawrence gave a sneeze.

"Why Lawrence, you must have a cold. Let's get you in bed before it gets worse." Holo said to Lawrence.

"Don't worry Holo, it's just a cold. It will go away in the morning." Lawrence said with another sneeze.

"Don't test me Lawrence, just because it is a cold doesn't mean that it won't become worse. Get into bed, before I force you. And while you are at it, take your clothes off before you go into the bed." Holo ordered. Lawrence just looked at his wife with disbelief before remember that one must never argue with a wolf, especially Holo the Wise Wolf. As Lawrence undressed and got into the bed, he gave off another sneeze.

"Oh dear me Lawrence, It looks like that won't be warm enough, let me come in with you to keep you warm." Holo said as she undressed herself. As Holo entered the bed, the two noticed the heat of the others body. Holo come upon Lawrence's body, facing him while she was atop him.

"Is this my present Holo?" Lawrence said in a calm yet seductive voice "If it is, I need something more than peaches to not feel like I have swindled you."

Holo merely laughed at her husband's comment before she kissed him again.

"My body is part of my present, but there is more. What I offer for you is to live forever and to never die as one of my kind." Holo said to Lawrence. Despite the feelings he had at the moment, he gave an expression of shock.

"How is that possible Holo, do you have some kind of potion or ritual that I am not aware of?"

Holo merely gave a sly smile at Lawrence's remark before answering

"One of many properties of my blood is that if ingested by a person with some kind of wolf heritage in there body, then they may become a wolf like myself. Those that have no wolf heritage become a semi immortal wolf that can only be killed by one with wolf heritage."

"There is a problem Holo, I have no wolf heritage in my…" Lawrence said before Holo placed her finger in his lips.

"Actually Lawrence, you do. If there is one thing true about the Church, it is that conception does make the two bodies' one. In simpler terms by having me as a mate and mating with me, you have gained wolf heritage."

"So what you are saying is that by having intercourse with you, I have become part wolf?" Lawrence asked. Holo just nodded her head.

"Why was I not told this later and what about the children Holo?" Lawrence asked

"Like good alcohol, I wanted to tell you this when our relationship showed fruit. As for the children, I will offer my blood to them when they become older." Holo answered before continuing. "Enough talk Lawrence, I am your wife and you are my husband. We should be comforting each other, and not by talking." Holo gave a seductive smile "Don't worry about my tail, I will allow you to rough it up tonight."

It was at this moment that two became silent, their bodies doing the talking. If the bed and their bodies failed to keep them warm, then their actions defiantly would.

As Holo woke up the next morning, she felt Lawrence behind her cuddling her. She turned her body to face Lawrence. To her shock, Lawrence's was sweating profusely and his face looked flushed of any fluids. As he woke up, Lawrence's eyes looked as red as small cherries. Lawrence then gave a heavy cough.

"Holo_Cough_is this how it feels to turn into _Cough_a wolf" Lawrence barely said. Holo shook her head

"No, you have something worse than the flu." Holo said with fear. At that moment, Susi entered the bedroom panting.

"Mother, father, something is wrong with Alfonse!" Susi exclaimed. Susi blushed with embarrassment when she noticed her parents naked, quickly turning away to hide her embarrassment. Holo looked at her daughter with more shock.

"What are his symptoms" Holo asked still in shock.

"His skin is wet from sweat, he looks like he has no fluids in his body, and his eyes are cherry red" Susi panted. Holo quickly put on a gown and ran her son's room. She screamed when she saw that her son had the same symptoms as her husband. Alfonse weakly looked at mother as attempted to talk.

"It was the peaches mother_Cough_there is something wrong with them, " Alfonse said before he retched all over the floor. Holo stepped back with fear as she saw her son vomit right in front of her.

"Susi, get Father Grigori NOW!" Holo ordered. Susi bolted out of the house, running as fast as she could to the monk's hut. Holo looked at her son and back at her husband.

"Please be something curable, please, " Holo said trying to bring some light to the situation.

Grigori was sweeping the front of his hut, trying his best to keep the snow from entering his home. As he swept, he heard the crunching of snow. Looking in the direction of the noise, he saw Susi panting in front of him.

"What is wrong my child?" Grigori asked Susi as she panted

"Father….Alfonse…..Sick…Come quickly" Susi said as she panted. Grigori got the idea, and grabbed his bible and medicinal satchel. Before he could even acknowledge that he was ready, Susi grabbed his hand and lead the father to on the trail to her home.

"Slow down child, I don't have the youth or wolf blood that you have." Grigori said. But Susi was not listening.

Holo did her best to keep her husband and son confortable, but it was useless. Every time she turned her back, one of them would vomit or cough up blood. As she saw Susi brining the father to the house, Holo opened a door to allow them in.

"Father, it is good that you are here, something is wrong with Lawrence and Alfonse." Holo told the Monk. The monk acknowledged her and started to examine Lawrence and Alfonse. From the look of his face, Holo could tell that the father had bad news.

"Is it plague Father?" Holo asked

The monk shook his head. "No, it is worse. Holo, your Husband and son have a rare disease that appears when one ingests food that has infected by a unique worm from a rare tree." Grigori said to Holo. Holo thought for a moment, then with horror realized where her husband and son contracted the disease.

"By my tail, it was the peaches. The peaches he bought for me." Holo said in a shocked tone. Grigori examined the barrel the peaches where in, and confirmed Holo's fear.

"Before you ask Holo, no the disease is not treatable. I also have more bad news Holo. You Husband and son may have less than a day to live."Grigori said before continuing. "Do you wish me to issue last rights, Holo?" He asked. Holo said nothing for she was in shock. Then a weak voice could be heard coming from Alfonse's room

"I would like the rights, father." The weak child said. Holo did not protest, allowing the monk to issue the rights. As he issued the rights, Holo walked to Lawrence's side of the bed. She came close to Lawrence's ear.

"Lawrence, if you take my blood now, you should be able to become a wolf and be cured." Holo said before she started to bite at her hand, drawing blood. Lawrence looked at his wife, and stopped her.

"I might have the strength Holo, but Alfonse does not. I don't want to live a life where one of my children died before he was offered the same gift that I have." Holo just stared at her husband with disbelief when he said that. Lawrence kept talking. "Try not to think of the time we lost Holo, but think of the times we were together. Don't let my death be the death of you Holo." Lawrence's eyes grew heavy, starting to close.

"No Lawrence, stop. I don't want you to die; I don't want to be alone again. Lawrence, LAWRENCE!" Holo cried as her husband's life slipped from her. Grigori entered the room, keeping quit. He knew the death of Alfonse would be salt upon wounds for Holo. He issued Lawrence's last rights before leaving Holo and Susi alone.

The next couple of months were hard on Holo and Susi. Broken by her husband and son's death, Holo spent more time in the alehouse drinking her sorrows away. Try as she could, Susi could not keep the shop open. Eventually Holo closed the shop, despite protests from the residents of the village and the tribes. Around this time, Susi learned how to change into her wolf form. She did her best to get food for her mother and herself, but she was nothing like her brother. It didn't help that Holo was pregnant, and would eat more. Holo did her best to teach Susi, but her sadness made it hard for Holo to teach Susi anything. Overtime, the two sold the shop and moved to a shack outside the village.

"Mother, I will go out hunting today. Try not to drink too much." Susi said to her mother as she removed her clothes. To Susi, her wolf form felt more natural than her human form. Still she had problems when hunting, since she was not use to the form yet. Holo just nodded to Susi before she continued to think. She put her hand on her chest, feeling her pregnant body. Any time now she would give birth to her child. Once Susi left, Holo just kept of thinking. She thought of her long life, of things she did, and of her Lawrence. She remembered the good times and the bad times with her late husband. Still, she cried when she thought of the time lost. As time passed, Holo noticed that Susi did not return from her hunt. By women's intuition, Holo got up and moved as fast as she could to Susi's scent. Despite being pregnant, Holo could move very fast. As she got closer to her daughter's scent, she smelled blood. Her worse fear was realized when she the hunter that tried to sell her the beaver pelt was standing over Susi's semi conscience body in fear.

"A demon, I killed a demon." The man said to himself with pride. Anger grew in Holo like a raging fire. With this anger, Holo tackled the man. Opening her mouth, she bit the hunter's arm. The man battered Holo away.

"You bitch, can't you see I am..." The man said before fear gripped him. Holo transformed into a wolf, staring down on the man.

"You killed my daughter, now you must pay!" Holo howled. Opening her mouth, she ripped the frightened man in half. Blood drenched and angry, Holo forgot that she had put her unborn child at risk of dying when she became a wolf. She then heard a small whimper. Turning her body, she saw the final moments of Susi's life.

"Mother, I can see now why Father loved you. You protected those you loved." Susi said on her deathbed. Reverting to her human form, Holo walked to her daughter and picked her up. She started to cry at her loss

"Why? WHY! Why must I be punished with eternal life?" Holo cried. Silent and stricken with grief, Holo took her daughter to her hut. There she dug a grave for her daughter next to her husband's. Holo cried more, her tears practically drowning her.

Days later, Holo gave birth to a beautiful son. The birth saddened her, causing her to remember her numerous losses. Out of sadness, Holo found a family of travelers. With a brief explanation of her predicament to the father of the group, she left the child. Holo watched from a distance at her child's new family. Holo then walked to a rock and laid herself on it, wishing to die. For hours she did nothing, hoping by some miracle she would die. Suddenly a silhouette appeared over Holo's face. It took time for her eyes to adjust, but even then Holo did not recognize the man. He wore some kind of cloth light brown uniform, adorned with red stars that had hammer and sickles on them. As Holo looked closer, she saw transparent wolves' ears on the man's head. The man then grabbed Holo and shook her.

"Wake up Holo; we still have a war to fight." The figure said. Holo recognized the voice and the face.

"Dmitri" Holo said before a bright light overcame her dream.

Dmitri sat next to Holo's cot, holding her hand hoping that it would wake her up.

"Wake up Holo, we still have a war to fight." He said to the unconscious Holo.

"Dmitri" groined Holo as she opened her eyes.

"Holo your alive, I thought that…" Before he could finish, Holo hugged him

"Dmitri, never leave me again, always stay close to me." Holo said to him. Holo then noticed Dmitri not wearing his helmet.

"Dmitri, where is your helmet? Shouldn't you have your helmet on?" She asked.

"I lost it when I carried you here Holo. Don't worry; my ushanka will cover my head." Dmitri said as he pointed to his ushanka. Holo looked at Dmitri with concern.

"A fur hat? I would rather you wear helmet for protection." Holo said with caution. Dmitri just shrugged his shoulders at the remark. He helped Holo out of bed, and the two walked out of the tent ready to fight another day.


	6. Wolf and Rest

City of Kursk 1943

Holo stumbled as Dmitri led her out of the medical tent. Even after two days of recovery from the battle, Holo was still uneasy as she walked. As she looked at Dmitri, she couldn't help herself to notice how his hat made him look as if he had wolf ears.

"Dmitri, I want to ask you something about that hat you are wearing."

Dmitri just gave a sigh as he started to answer.

"Look Holo, I will get a helmet as soon as I can. Stop worrying about it."

"No, it's not that. It's just that the ear flaps on that hat make it look like you have wolves' ears, don't you agree?" Holo asked.

Dmitri took the hat off his head and examined it. Once finished, he placed the furry hat back on his head.

"I guess it does. Are you saying that I look like a wolf, because these ear flaps are nothing like your ears. Besides, I am a man not a wolf."

Holo just smiled to herself.

"True, but you are more wolf then you think." Holo thought to herself.

Holo gained more control of her body as the two walked to a semi destroyed building. Inside, Malik and Sasha where cooking food over a hobo stove. Holo could smell the food reeking from inside the building. The smell was so bad, that Holo pulled the collar of the uniform over her nose in order to prevent herself from smelling the air.

"Oh come Horo, the food isn't that bad. Once you get past the 99% of inedible content of the food, it actually tastes good." Sasha laughed. Holo just wanted to kick the man and see him suffer, but refrained from acting on this impulse.

"Stop joking Sasha. Don't worry Horo, the food isn't from the rations; neither is the smell." Malik said, taking a drag from his cigarette. Holo became curious and started sniffing around for the source of the putrid smell. Malik saw Holo's confusion and just pointed to a window. Holo walked to the window, and gasped in horror. She saw young men, practically boys, line up in front of a trench. Then, soldiers aimed their guns and fired at the prisoners. Holo looked away from the massacre.

"There no different than the Germans." Holo said under her breath. Quickly she turned her head, expecting to see Malik comfort her with words of wisdom. Instead she saw Malik look away, a sense of shame could be felt. He wasn't the only one, as Dmitri and Sasha had the same look.

"Could we go someplace else to rest?" Holo asked. The three men got up and walked back to camp, with Holo following behind with the food. Once in a barracks tent, the four opened the pot and served a red soup that Holo knew as borsht. The soup was semi warm and was more potato then soup, but it was food. Holo did not complain, she just ate the soup. As she was eating, she noticed Malik, Sasha and Dmitri staring at her. Holo wondered what was wrong.

"Horo, you do remember to breathe when you eat. Right?" Sasha asked. Holo had no idea what he meant till Malik held up a signaling mirror. Holo blushed with embarrassment when she saw that most of her face was covered with the red soup.

"You look like you just killed an animal with your mouth." Dmitri joked.

"Oh, and you do not?" Holo remarked, showing Dmitri's reflection with the mirror. All over his face was the red soup, it dripped off his chin like blood. Dmitri stared into the mirror and then laughed, followed by Holo and Sasha. Malik kept to himself, as he noticed Holo's teeth were less than human. To him, the borscht made Holo's fangs look drenched in blood. As the squad's laughter started to die down, Dmitri pulled out a box and letter. Interested in the book and letter, Holo questioned Dmitri.

"While you were unconscious Horo, the four of use received awards for our bravery on the field." Dmitri said before opening the letter and reading from it.

"For heroism and courage and sacrifice you endured for the Red Army, mother Russia, Stalin, Lenin, Marx, and for the global revolution, you four soldiers under command of Field Marshall Zhukov destroyed an undetermined number of invading tanks at the battle located near the industrial city of Kursk. For your valor and courage in the face of the invaders, Junior Sargent Dmitri, Efraitor Malik Lone, Efraitor Sasha Ivanoff, and " Dmitri paused for a moment, staring at the letter before continuing. "Soldier Horo Lawrence, have each received the Medal of Courage, the highest an enlisted soldier may receive. "Dmitri put down the letter and opened the box. Inside where four medals, one being an older issue medal due to its red lanyard. Dmitri passed the medals around, giving Holo the older medal.

"I see that you wish me to have the older medal." Holo said in a sarcastic tone.

"The red lanyard goes well with your eyes." Dmitir answered. Holo merely blushed at her descendant's remarks. Dmitri then laughed.

"Now it goes well with your cheeks" Dmitri said as he laughed. As he laughed, Malik came up to Holo

"I had no idea the "Lawrence" was your last name. Where do you hale from? "Malik asked.

"It has been a long time since I have been called Lawrence. As for where I come from, it has since been destroyed." Holo then looked away, remembering Lawrence and her former home back in Yoitsu. Malik go the idea and backed off to his cot, wondering where in Russia Holo could come from with a name like "Lawrence". Then something hit Holo's mind.

"Dmitri, why are you a Junior Sergeant? Both Sasha and Malik are older then you, plus Malik has more experience." Holo asked. Dmitri looked at his friends, then at Holo before he talked.

"You see Holo, Malik is a Chechen. The Government doesn't like Chechens due to Chechens being mostly Muslim. Sasha, on the other hand, is a former criminal. The party doesn't like criminals high in power." Dmitri answered. Holo looked at Sasha.

"You were a criminal?" Holo asked her squad mate. Sasha just chuckled

"I was caught steeling gold rings from a jewelry store back in Moscow. One day the Malitsiya caught me. Thankfully Stalin needed workers for the mills, or I would be in a cell right now going crazy" Sasha then laughed. "It's funny really; my mother always said that we had an ancestor who was a shepherdess that smuggled gold from the church." Sasha just gave another chuckle. "I never believed her, and just took it as another story she told." Holo's eyes became wide

"Was this ancestor's name Norah and did she have a dog named Enekk?" Holo asked

"Hell if I know, I barely listened to my mother" Sasha said surprised at Holo's question. Holo backed off from Sasha and walked over to her cot. She wondered how many more descendants of people from her past she would meet, and whether she would recognize them as such.

As Holo thought, she noticed Sasha playing with something in his hand. Curious, she moved closer for a better look. In his hand, Sasha had an epaulet medal from a German uniform. What caught Holo's eye was the design. The outside of the medal looked like the ancient symbol of the black sun, while the inside had two lightning bolts of Thor with an arrow coming forth from the center. Somehow, this symbol was strangely familiar to Holo, yet she could not put her finger on it. Just then, Holo felt a chill up her spine. Turning around, she saw the dominating force that was Commissar Boris. A fast as an eagle, he snatched the Medal.

"Where did you get this contraband Sasha? Tell me now, or you will go back to prison where you belong." The commissar said with a booming voice. Sasha stood up at attention.

"Commissar, I picked up off a dead Fascist." Sasha answered. The commissar looked at the medal, then back at the squad.

"If any of you are ever found with German contraband, even one, then all of you will go straight to the Gulag. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Boris ordered. Everyone in the squad, even Malik, started to feel fear in their spines. The Commissar turned around and marched out of the tent.

"What's his problem" Sasha asked. Holo just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Boris walked out from the tent, clenching the medal in his hand. He knew what the medal was, and his superior had to know of its existence. He walked to a tent guarded by two soldiers wielding submachine guns. They saluted him and allowed him to enter. Inside was a man behind a desk. The man was around his fifties, yet his shaved head made him look younger. Next to his paper work as a peaked hat, the hat of a Marshall.<p>

"Ah, Boris, how long has it been since that little skirmish with the Japanese?" The Marshall asked

"Too long, Marshall Zhukov, too long" Boris replied. Zhukov put the paper work away, and listened to what his old friend had to say. Boris took out the medal, placing it on the desk. Zhukov examined the medal, his face turned from happy to serious

"Where did you get this?" Zhukov asked.

"One of my soldiers had it." Boris replied

"Is he in the same squad as the wolf" Zhukov asked

"Yes, I can tell that this worries you old friend" Boris answered. Zhukov threw the medal back on the table

"The Vrill society seems to be fascinated with her, no?" Zhukov asked

"She is the first supernatural being they have encountered, of course they fascinated with her. That also means they want her back. They will kill anyone just to continue the Beowulfe program." The commissar replied. Zhukov gave a sigh at the comment. He knew that he had to hide Holo elsewhere, but where. Zhukov thought a moment before an idea came to him

"Leningrad" the Marshall said under his breath "We will hide her in Leningrad."

"Leningrad, why there?" The commissar asked.

"Germany is losing, especially at Leningrad. The massive amount of refortification will make it easier to wright her off as a regular soldier refortifying the city. The Vrill society will think we are using her as a secret weapon and expect she will be fighting elsewhere. What's more is that Hitler will be less likely to send troops to a city that has proven to be not worth the fight, thus he would not send troops to support the Vrill if the Vrill does choose to attack the city." Boris took in what his superior said. He then gave a quick salute, and left the tent with the order. He climbed up on a tank, holding a megaphone. He barked into the device, telling his troops that they move tomorrow for Leningrad.

* * *

><p>Dmitri removed his boots to examine his feet, checking for blisters. Thankfully, he had none. He sat back against the log, feeling the cold nip his face. It was the middle of winter, a cruel Russian winter. He had little fear for the season for his Telogreika and Ushanka kept him warm. He looked at his fellow squad mates, noticing the differences in equipment. Holo had a Telogreika over her sniper uniform, but it was modified with ameba camouflage due to her sniper role. Sasha also had a Telogreika, but it was worn due to him always wearing it. Malik did not have a Telogreika, but instead he had a great coat that looked a lot warmer than the Telogreikas. Dmitri then opened a can of SPAM with his knife. Jamming the knife into the frozen SPAM, he saw the meat substance shattered into two pieces<p>

"Shit" he said under his breath as he saw that now he had to unfreeze the meat. While Dmitri started a fire, Sasha was oiling his DP machine gun with oil he pinched of a dead soldier back at Kursk. God knew what would happen if he used the oil supplied with the gun by the army. Malik was watched over his squad like a sentinel, stopping only to relight his cigarette that kept his insides warm. Despite the cold, Holo was sleeping. To her, the cold felt like the home she was taken away from. Her noise started to twitch when she smelled the SPAM.

"Half of that food is mine Dmitri." She said in her sleep. Dmitri did not argue with the she-wolf, only eating his half of the SPAM. Holo woke up and sat next to Dmitri. He passed the SPAM to Holo, expecting her to grab the can. Holo did not; instead she jammed a bayonet into the meat and placed into her mouth.

"Oh come on Horo, what am I supposed to do with the can?" Dmitri whined

"I don't know, you find out." Holo replied. Dmitri gave Holo a nasty look before he threw the can into the fire. Dmitri then pulled out photo and stared at it.

"Friend of yours?" Holo asked. Dmitri then put the photo away

"She was my ex-girlfriend" Dmitri answered. Holo saw the look on his face and looked away. She did not wish to bring pain to her descendent. Just then, a photo appeared in front of the two. Looking up, Dmitri and Holo saw Malik holding the photo.

"This is my wife Nabeeha, my daughters in order from eldest to youngest Taisa, Valida, and Toita, and my oldest son Muhammad." Malik said as he pointed to each of the figures on the photo graph. Then Sasha came up with a photo

"This is my older sister Sanya, and my adopted brother Chekov." Sasha said as Malik put his photo away.

"Why does Chekov have dark skin Sasha?" Holo asked. Sasha smiled

"He is a black Russian, and proud of it." Sasha said as he beat his chest. Holo stared at the picture, surprised that a person's skin could be that dark.

"I am going to put this away; Chekov doesn't like being stared at." Sasha said as he put the photo into his jacket.

"I am sorry, it's just that most people I have seen have lighter skin" Holo said in her defense. Sasha laughed, which Holo took as Sasha accepting her apology. Holo then watched as Dmitri pulled his Nagant revolver out. He then tossed a empty vodka bottle into the air and fired. The bullet hit its mark. Holo was not that impressed with the shot, but she still complimented Dmitri on his marksmanship. Holo then starred at his revolver. From what Holo had seen among troops in the red army, not many carried pistols let alone a revolver. She asked where Dmitri received such weapon. Holo noticed both Sasha and Dmitri both become somewhat tense.

"This weapon used to belong to a former friend name Nikolie. Back at Stalingrad, where Sasha and I were hiding among the dead, Nikolie just ran like a coward. He left this pistol behind, with no bullets in the chamber. While we were at work fighting, he got promoted to officer for doing nothing. I can tell you this Horo, he is a bastard that neither Sasha nor I trust anymore." Dmitri answered.

Wanting to be alone, Holo got up and walked away so that her squad could not see her. As she sat down, she allowed her tail to be out in the open. She was saddened at the state her tail was in. The fur had lost most of its silken qualities and was now as rough as sand paper. Stroking it, she felt the dirt particles falling off her once clean tail. She started to cry, her tears falling onto her tail. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Dmitri giving a smirk.

"May sit with you Holo?" The soldier asked. Holo allowed him to. Dmitri stared at Holo tail, gawking at its beauty.

"Cat got your tongue, Dmitri?" Holo joked.

"No, it's just that I have never seen your tail before. It looks so beautiful and feels so soft." Dmitri said as he stroked the tail. Holo smiled.

"You should have seen and felt it when it is clean and combed." Holo commented. She then felt Dmitri's hand pull the hood of her uniform off, revealing her ears.

"Do you do this to all the girls you meet." Holo commented. Dmitri just chuckled

"No, I just wanted to see you when you are not hiding in that uniform." He said. The two turned away from each other, and stared into the woods. Holo then turned her face back towards Dmitri, staring at his face. Despite the scratches and small scars that war gives to a person, Dmitri still looked like her Lawrence. Feeling tired from marching, Holo laid her head on his lap and started to close her eyes. Holo then felt Dmitri's hand stroke her hair, his rough hand treating the hair like a fragile treasure. Although Holo despised being treated like a dog, she allowed him to continue. The memory of Lawrence stroking her hair was pleasing to her. As a result, she wagged her tail in pleasurement. The rest and comfort she received made her forget that there was still a war to be fought.

As dawn broke, Dmitri opened his eyes. Looking down, he saw Holo stretched out on his lap like a dog resting on a person's lap. He did not blush; he only got close to Holo's ear

"Wake up Holo, we have marching to do." He whispered. As he said this, he felt Holo's tail swiping him away. Holo did not want to wake. Sighing, Dmitri pulled out his revolver and loaded a shell into one of the chambers. Aiming the pistol close to one of Holo's ear, he fired a shot. Instantly Holo got up and slapped him.

"Don't you know one never startles a wolf when they are sleeping?" Holo yelled at Dmitri in an angry tone.

"Well I have more bullets then food, so I made the choice that prevented me from going hungry." Dmitri said as he tried to dull the pain of the slap.

"You are lucky that I did not go deaf, or you would be dead by now." Holo yelled at Dmitri. Dmitri just got up, and started walking to the road. Holo hid her ears and tail back in her uniform before throwing a rock at Dmitri. She missed.

Back on the match, Holo just looked forward. She did not want to make eye contact with Dmitri. She did not blame him for waking her up, but blamed him for waking her up with the gun. As they marched, Holo saw in the distance a ruined city. As they got closer, Holo noticed a sign that read "Leningrad". She expected bombs to fall from the air and bullets to start flying. Instead she noticed Germans being marched out of the city. It was then that she realized there would no fighting for today or tomorrow. As they marched into the city, Holo saw red army soldiers cook there rations. She looked elsewhere, seeing German troops being rounded up before being forced into a death march. The formation stopped, as Boris climbed up on a tank with his megaphone.

"Soldiers, welcome to Leningrad. Today you rest, but tomorrow you work. Get as much sleep as you can." With that, the formation broke up. Holo went to her squad, still angry at Dmitri. As she sat down on some rubble, she saw Dmitri walking up towards her. In his hand was the revolver. Holding onto its barrel, he handed the gun to Holo.

"I am sorry that I used this weapon in an unfit way; please take it as a sign of my apology." Dmitri said in a silent voice that had a sense of shame. Holo smiled and pushed the revolver back into Dmitri's hand.

"I will accept the apology, but you may keep the gun. I do not wish for you to be caught off guard without it." She said to her to descendent. Dmitri holstered the gun and sat down next to Holo. Both knew that tomorrow would be a rough day.

* * *

><p>True to the Commissar's words, the next day was indeed a day of hard work. At least to Dmitri it was hard work. Standing on a ruin, he oversaw the invaders being marched out of the city. Most where German, but some were Finnish, and even fewer where Italian soldiers. He then saw two soldiers run out of the line, only to be shot down by Sasha machine gun. Dmitri felt pity for these troops. The lucky ones would be executed and buried in mass graves. Those not so lucky would be sent to a labor camp in Siberia, forced to work for the rest of their lives. Looking back at the bodies, he gave a sigh<p>

"Maybe those two had courage for choosing to die running instead of being executed." He said in a depressed tone. As he moved his eyes, he caught sight of Malik standing guard. The Chechen took a drag from his cigarette, puffing the smoke away from the prisoners. Dmitri did not know if Malik did this out of respect for the troops, or as a way to insult the Germans through their suffering. Looking away, he saw Holo standing up. Again he sighed

"She needs rest. Maybe on our brake, I could get her to a shower." Dmitri thought. As he thought, he saw an officer walk up to him. Tapping Holo's shoulder, he tried his best to wake the She-wolf up

"Let me sleep Dmitri, I need it." Holo responded. As the officer came closer, Dmitri gave up on waking up Holo and just stood at attention. The officer came up to Dmitri, and stared into his eyes. Then the officer smiled

"It has been too long since we last met Dmitri." The officer said. Dmitri recognized the voice, his blood boiled as he saluted the man

"Not long enough Nikolie." Dmitri said in a respectful, yet disrespectful manor.

"Oh come on Dmitri, I left my pistol for you to use."

"Sure you did, but you neglected to load it you idiot."

"In my defense, those Nagant pistols are used only to show rank. They are not meant to be fired." Upon hearing this, Dmitri aimed his pistol into the air and fired.

"I have been wrong before comrade." Nikolie responded. It was then that Holo started waking up. It wasn't the shot that woke her up, but the bickering of the two men did.

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Holo screamed. The two men looked at Holo with disbelief as they became silent. Then Nikolie tenderly raised Holo's head and looked into her eyes.

"Your eyes are as red as the banner that flies over the Mother Russia, you hair is like the color of wheat that has reached its maturity, and your voice has the rage of a survivor of many winters. Tell me fair maiden, what is your name so that I may be humbled by your presence?"

Holo merely batted the man's hand away; disinterest could be seen in her body language. In a less stressful time, Holo would have flirted with the officer like she did the money changer many years ago. But with a war going on, survival was more important than flirting.

"My name is Horo, and I cannot say that I am…" before Holo could finish, Nikolie grabbed her head and lustfully stared into Holo's face

"Listen Suka, we officers require certain services from women. Now I see no fire in those mere peasant women, most of them have already been raped by the Nazis. But you have a fire in you that I like, and I like that in a women. You will be in my cot tonight, or I will have you shot for treason. GOT IT!" Just then, a click could be heard. Turning there heads, Nikolie and Holo saw Dmitri pointing his rifle at Nikolie.

"Get away from her Nikolie." But Nikolie was calm as he let go of Holo and pulled out his SVT 40.

"Pointing a weapon at an officer is treason, Dmitri. At any rate, all you have is a bolt action Nagant. I, on the other hand, have the superior SVT 40. I will not hesitate to riddle your body with bullets Dmitri."

Dmitri just lowered his rifle and stretched out his arms.

"Then fire, Sir" Dmitri said. Nikolie leveled his weapon. Holo wanted to stop the madness, but then she noticed something. She just smiled to herself. As Nikolie pulled the trigger, the magazine fell from the rifle.

"Stupid weapon, I thought this issue was taken care of after the war with the Fi..." Before Nikolie could finish, Dmitri had his rifle pointing at the officer.

"You're lucky that I have heard good things about you Dmitri, or I would have you shot. You got lucky today, next time you won't be so lucky." With that, Nikolie grabbed his rifle and walked off. Holo merely looked at Dmitri before slapping him

"You idiot, you could have been shot."

"True, but I know that Nikolie never loads his weapons. Besides, I noticed your face when he was about to shoot." Dmitri said with a grin. Holo just stared at her descended and walked off to take a shower.

"If this war keeps on going, soon I will be as insane as he." Holo thought as she walked over to a field bath.

* * *

><p>The bath was little more than rusty pipes with a nozzle over the piping. Holo took off her uniform as she entered the shower. She had little to fear of someone noticing her true self, as it was winter and warm water was basically one degree warmer then cold. Even if someone tried to enter, she could smell Dmitri outside guarding the shower. The water was cold to the touch, but was nothing she wasn't used to. She remembered when she would bathe in the Yoits streams in the spring, just after the ice melted off the stream. She remembered when she teased Lawrence at how he thought the cold made bathing impractical. Suddenly, the cold got to her. She sat down, feeling the water rush over her.<br>"Lawrence" She whispered. She could feel the dirt fall off her tail and body, but she wished the water would wash off the pain she felt every time she remembered Lawrence. Turning off the valve, she dried herself off. Upon exiting the shower, she put her uniform back on. It was then that she noticed someone starring at her. Turning her head, she saw a little girl no older than 10 holding a stuffed toy in one hand and her brother in another. Holo looked deep into the child's eyes and saw hurt. Holo turned away; she knew that these children lost their family to the Germans. Holo then felt a tug on her uniform. Looking down, she saw the girl and boy holding up there hands expecting to receive something

"Please, wolf women, we have had very little to eat since the invaders came. Please spare some food." Holo was shocked in two ways. The first was that these children saw her ears and tail. Second, she could see in the children's body language that they had eaten meat that humans should never eat.

"DMITRI! we have a situation." Holo cried out. Dmitri came running into the shower, trying to figure out what Holo needed. As he entered, He noticed the children around Holo.

"Please, wolf women, we have no food to eat." The two children cried. Dmitri got down on one knee, holding a ration in his hand. The girl tried to grab it, but Dmitri prevented her.

"I will give you this, if you promise not to tell anyone about my friend here." Dmitri said in a calming voice. The children just nodded their heads and ran off with the ration. Dmitri stood up, brushing the snow off his uniform.

"They are children Holo; others would think they are playing if they said anything about you." Dmitri commented trying to cheer Holo up, but the she-wolf only looked at Dmitri with sadness.

"Those children had desperation in their eyes Dmitri. Those two were so desperate; I saw in their eyes that those two ate flesh of their own kind." Dmitri stepped back from Holo when she said this.

"How did you… I mean how do you know this?" Dmitri asked. Holo only raised her head and stared at the soldier.

"There is a fine line between desperation, and hopelessness Dmitri. I could see it in their eyes. I myself have never seen such desperation that bad before till now." Dmitri saw Holo clench her fists. "As for hopelessness, what I saw was worse then what those children did. I saw humans that where little more than bones and skins, each being shot by…" Before Holo could finish, Dmitri grabbed Holo by the shoulders and brought his face to Holo's

"Snap out of your depression, what you did and the saw in the past cannot be helped or undone. All that matters is what you do now." Despite his words, Dmitri noticed Holo cry. He tried to comfort the deity, but Holo kept pushing him away.

"I am sorry, it's just that the way you spoke, you reminded me of my husband." Holo said as she tried to distance herself from the soldier.

"Holo, you can't go take on your past alone. Let me help you." Holo only looked at the soldier with anger.

"What makes you think you can help me. My problems have existed before you were even conceived. You cannot comprehend the pain I feel."

"Just because I cannot feel your pain, doesn't mean I cannot help you. We are a squad, a pack. We are only as strong as our weakest link." Holo stopped looked at the soldier's face and saw Dmitri worried. Worried for her wellbeing, so much like her Lawrence did so many years ago.

"I am sorry Dmitri; it has just been too long since I have felt compassion and concern from any creature. But still, you cannot comprehend the loneness that I feel." Holo felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Dmitri smile. He understood enough for now.

It was then that the two started smelling the smell of burning Tabaco. The two turned their heads to the entrance of the shower and saw Malik looking at them.

"When did you get here Malik?" The two asked. Malik merely dropped the cigarette butt from his hand, crushing it with his foot once it hit the ground.

"Sasha found an old theater with a film projector. Do you want to come?" The Chechen asked. Holo looked at the Malik with confusion.

"What's a film projector?" She asked with confusion. Dmitri laughed at Holo's question.

"Come with me, Horo, I will show you what a film projector does. It will amaze you, I promise." Holo only nodded her head, curious at what her descendent wanted to show her. Malik pulled out another cigarette, lighting it with an American lighter.

"Come with me then." Malik said as he led his comrades out of the bath area. He pondered at what the children meant by calling her "Wolf Women".

"Another curiosity to add to the list" Malik thought.


	7. Wolf and Americans

Leningrad

Holo and Dmitri followed Malik through the maze of destruction that was Leningrad. Around each corner, POWs where either being marched or executed; often at the same time. In other corners, troops cooked food and huddled around small fires. At many points, civilians where selling "meat pies" to any one with money to spare. Holo could smell the human flesh in these pies.

"It saddens me to see this city in this state. I wonder how it was before the war." Holo commented

"Leningrad was once the cultural center of the Soviet Union." Malik replied. At the moment, the song of a violin could be heard. Despite playing a cheerful song, it added to the gloom of the once proud city.

"The German's have taken everything and destroyed the rest. Just look over there. That was once a palace of the Tsars. Once it had treasures that gleamed like the sun. Now it is just ruin, its treasures have since been looted by the invaders. Nothing can now make it stand out from the rest of the rubble." Malik continued. Holo stared at the ruin, understanding what the Chechen meant.

"Malik, how do you know this city so well?" Dmitri asked

"My grandparents lived here before the war. My family would visit them every winter and summer. I take it as a blessing that they both died before the war, or they would be in sorrow at seeing their city in ruin." Malik answered. A tear formed in his eye, but Malik wiped it away. Only Holo noticed this.

"He may be like ice, but ice melts." Holo thought.

The theater, or what was left of it, was one of the least destroyed buildings of the city. Despite being in usable state, there were no other soldiers in the building. From what Holo and Dmitri could see, it was once a burlesque hall before being converted into a theater for watching "pictures" as Dmitri put it. Malik extinguished the cigarette, blowing off the ashes before putting the remainder of the cigarette into a case.

"Malik, why don't you just keep smoking that cig?" Holo asked.

"The air in this building is warm compared to outside; it would be a waste of a good cigarette if I used it to warm already warm lungs." Malik replied. Holo took the answer, and followed the Chechen into the hall.

The Theater hall was small, but was large enough for what it once did. Holo noticed the stage had a screen on the wall, she wondered what use it could be for. She then smelled alcohol inside the hall and noticed Sasha fiddling with some kind of contraption.

"Now how did Chekov do this? He put the reel in first then, no wait the reel goes here. Shit, did this just break? Stupid Soviet junk, WORK!" Sasha screamed at projector. Holo watched as Malik walked up to the "projector" and placed a "reel" onto the machine. Dmitri and Sasha where stunned as Malik placed the parts the Sasha "broke off" back into their place.

"Ah… Malik, how do you know how to use a projector?" Sasha asked

"My uncle ran a movie theater back in Chechnya. When I needed money, I would work for him." Malik replied. Sasha then started sniffing the air, waving has had in front of his face.

"Malik, you need to stop smoking, I hear that it is bad for your health." Sasha replied

"And you need to stop drinking." Malik answered

"You win this time, old friend." Sasha retorted back before staring at the reel placed in the projector.

"Ah, I see that we will be watching the American cartoon, "Steamboat Willie." Sasha replied. Dmitri and Holo sat down. Holo was confused at what the Russians meant by "Movie" and "film" and "cartoon" and "Steamboat Willie."

"Dmitri, what is a cartoon?" Holo asked.

"You will see Horo, you will see." The lights in the theater dimmed down. Holo could see the projector beaming a light onto the screen. Then, on the screen, a picture formed. Holo noticed the Latin based alphabet that read "Disney Cartoons presents a Mickey Mouse sound cartoon Steamboat Willie A Walt Disney Comic by UB Iwerks." Holo also saw what she assumed where two mice. One wore pants and held a hat in one hand and a cane in another. The other mouse had a dress on and was looking at the other mouse in a seductive pose. The picture changed, this time to a boat with a wheel on one side. What astonished Holo was that the picture was moving. She then saw the male mouse piloting the ship, whistling a tune she did not recognize. As the picture went on, Holo laughed at the mouse's antics. At one point, the mouse used animals to make music in illogical ways. She wasn't the only one laughing, as Sasha and Dmitri laughed at the mouse. Holo even noticed Malik somewhat smiled at times. When the film finished, Dmitri turned his head to see Holo. He smiled when he saw her still giggling from the cartoon.

"Want to watch another?" Dmitri asked

"Another? Why Dmitri, you are spoiling me." Holo answered. Dmitri only turned his head and body to face Malik.

"What other films does this theater have, Malik?" Dmitri asked. Malik looked down the film rack, noticing the large number of American films.

"Most of them seem to be America Cowboy films, cartoons, and other old films from America." Malik replied.

"I see the German's did us a favor by destroying the Russian films. Ok Malik, play one of the cowboy films." Dmitri responded. Holo wondered what the two meant by "American" and "Cowboy."

"Dmitri, what are Cowboys and Americans?" Holo asked. Dmitri did not answer for the next film was already starting. This film did not have an opening card as the cartoon did; instead it opened to a masked man on a horse atop a cliff. Next to the man was a shorter man wearing what looked like a rough leather jacket. The masked man spoke, but no words came out

"Malik, why is the movie not talking?" Sasha yelled at Malik.

"The synchronized sound was destroyed, just read the subtitles." Malik answered. Sasha just piped down, mumbling to himself. From what Holo read, the masked man was the "Lone Ranger"; the other man was "Tonto". This film was more series then the cartoon, for the "Lone Ranger" would walk into town and be ambushed by other cowboys at times or "Indians" at other times. Holo liked the film, for it had more of a story then "Steamboat Willie." She was particularly interested in the area the movie was set in. To her, the area looked like a desert that had strange trees that looked like prisoners holding their hands up.

"To answer your question Horo, that is a cowboy and American." Dmitri answered.

"So if that's an American, does that mean all of Americans are gun toting marauders?" Holo asked.

"Not really. You see, according to the Party, America is a corrupt land where the capitalists extort the workers. They also say that America was once a land of opportunity, but it is no more due to capitalism." Dmitri chuckled. "The funny thing is that a lot of our food, fuel, and supplies come from America. I have even heard that some American capitalists love the idea of communism. But still, we love their Cowboy movies. Even Stalin watches them." Holo just stared at Dmitri

"This is a strange world that we live in, Eh Dmitri?" Holo asked.

"I guess it is." Dmitri replied.

Malik looked on the film rack, finding another film to play.

"Alexander Nevsky", No. "Why we fight", I think not." Malik said to himself as he examined the films. He then picked up a film canister with film that looked homemade. Malik looked for a name, finding it on a note stuck to the reel.

"Spice and Wolf" Malik said as he examined the reel. Opening the canister, Malik sighed when he saw at the state the film was in. Still, he looked at the small pictures of the film that were still okay. Looking through one of the frames, he saw the character "Holo" resting her body on a cart in front of the character "Lawrence". Malik Then looked at Horo, feeling some kind of connection between the picture and the sniper. Malik re-spun the film into its canister before loading a comedy onto the projector.

* * *

><p>Holo was amazed at the films played in front of her. She watched comedians such as Charlie Chapman, Three stooges, the Marx brothers, and others that made her laugh till her stomach hurt. She saw men like "Buck Rogers" fight against creatures from space, using strange weapons to fight against the space creatures. She saw cartoons with names like "Bugs Bunny", "Popeye", and many more of "Mickey Mouse". As time passed, other soldiers started entering the theater. Some sat down, while others stood up. The small hall was filled with laugher and tension, depending on the film. During the film "Zorro", Commissar Boris entered the hall. All of the men became quit as they eyed the commissar. When Boris did find a seat, he ordered Malik to continue the film, stating "This is good film, please continue." Over time, Holo became tired. Not because of the films, but because it was getting late.<p>

"Dmitri, it's getting late. I will be heading to my cot." Holo stated.

"I will come with you; it is not wise for a woman to walk alone at night, especially here." Dmitri answered. Holo gave a small blush before a voice appeared in her head.

"He is not Lawrence, Holo, he is your descendent. Which means he is related to your son, which means he is related to you." the voice said in her head.

"He is different enough that no one would know he is my descendent." Holo replied in her thought.

"But you would know Holo"

"Horo are you O.K." Dmitri asked. Holo tensed up at the question.

"Yes, I am just tired, that's all." Holo lied, knowing that it was more than just fatigue that was causing her problems.

"Good, then let's get moving then." Dmitri answered. As the two started to leave, however, Sasha came up on the two.

"Dmitri, before you leave, I want my vodka ration."

"Sasha, we have done no fighting today, wait tomo…" Before Dmitri could finish his sentence, Sasha grabbed him with an iron grip.

"I NEED TO BE DRUNK DMITRI, I NEED TO BE DRUNK!" Sasha yelled as he shook Dmitri. Many of the theater's patrons where now starring at Dmitri and Sasha, wondering what would happen next.

"Fine Sasha, here, you can have my part." Dmitri then took the bottle and jammed it into Sasha's arms.

"You don't need a temper, Dmitri. Also, Horo, will you be drinking tonight?" the drunkard asked.

"No, that drink causes problems for me when I sleep. Besides, I do not wish to have a hangover." Holo answered. Sasha opened the bottle and started to act crazy as he drank.

"I HAVE A FULL BOTTLE OF VODKA; SASHA WILL BE HAVING GOOD TIME TONIGHT." Sasha screeched as he danced like a drunk. The other soldiers of the theater just turned their heads back to the screen; they did not want to miss a good film before they died in battle.

Holo and Dmitri walked out of the theater, the night pitch black.

"How long were we in that building?" Holo asked. Dmitri just chuckled

"Hell if I know Holo, but long enough to say that we didn't have to work today." The two laughed at the comment. Dmitri then did the unthinkable; he placed his arm on Holo's back, holding her close to his body. Holo blushed at the action, trying to look pleased by his touch. In her mind, however, Holo was fighting her own war.

"Stop that, Holo, Stop that right now. You know your relationship with this man; you can't love him like Lawrence." Holo's conscience screamed

"So what, I can flirt with an….." before Holo could finish the though, she felt her own hand slap her face.

"WHAT THE HELL! Are you alright Holo?" A confused Dmitri asked. Holo just touched her face at where her body slapped her.

"Do anything like that again, Holo, and I will do worse." Holo's conscience said. Holo started to weep.

"By my tail, even my mind is against me!" Holo said as she wept. Dmitri tried to comfort the she-wolf by patting her back. Holo bit back

"You dare touch Holo the Wise Wolf of Yoitso after it was your touch that caused me my pain." Holo stated as she eyed her descendent. Dmitri was taken aback

"The Hell Holo, all I tried to do was comfort you. Instead, you bark back at me saying it was my fault. How is it my fault Holo? What did I do to make you act bitchy?" Dmitri then screamed in pain. At that moment, Dmitri felt a searing pain coming from his groin. Looking down, he saw Holo's knee right in his manhood. He fell like a bag of bricks onto the floor, squealing in pain.

"O…God…it….Hurts…I….rather….be…..shot…. then….feel…this" Dmitri whimpered in pain as he tried to relieve the pain.

"You never call me a bitch, NEVER. Or I will personally cut them OFF!" Holo screamed with anger. Dmitri just kept squirming around, trying to get back on his feet. Holo just stared at the soldier as she spat on him. Turning around, she trekked back to her sleeping quarters.

"Did you have to hit him there and say that threat?" Holo said to her conscience.

"ME! I did nothing, you where the one who hit his manhood and threaten to cut them off." Her conscience replied. Holo just slapped herself.

"I hate this war." She said to herself. As she walked, she looked back at Dmitri. She wasn't surprised that he was still on the ground, trying to dull the pain. Unknown to Holo, someone was watching her.

The German once instructed sniper courses outside of Berlin. To the world, he died back in Stalingrad after a 3 day dual with another sniper. The Vrill society, on the other hand, had other plans for him. They staged his death so that he could hunt down the wolf known as Holo. The sniper looked out the window, observing Holo kneeing the soviet soldier in the groin. He could take the shot, but he did not. He was tired, and did not wish to run out of Leningrad with an unconscious body at this time of night. He would have to follow her and wait, wait for the sun to rise so that the hunt my end.

* * *

><p>As Holo woke up the next morning, she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. Looking to her side, she saw Dmitri sleeping in his cot. His groans of pain somehow did not wake Holo up during the night. Feeling pity, Holo attempted to stroke the soldier's hair to comfort him. The second she touched Dmitri, the soldier jumped to his feet and tried to hide himself from Holo.<p>

"I am sorry, O great and powerful Holo the Wise the Wolf of Yoitsu. I promise never again to bring you pain and..." Holo hugged the soldier before he could finish.

"No Dmitri, it was my fault for venting my anger at you."

"So does that mean you are sorry for kneeing me in the groin?" Dmitri asked.

"No, you deserved that one for calling me a bitch." Holo said in a teasing manner.

"Well at least they still work, just please don't hit so hard. I can still fear the pain from last night." Dmitri said as he tried to dull the pain. Holo just giggled as she walked out of the makeshift barracks. Dmitri just kept his mouth shut and made no comment at her giggling; he did not want to feel more pain.

For today, Holo learned that her squad would be part of a unit sent into an area of Leningrad that still had German's fighting for control. Holo sighed at the news, knowing that more human would have to die for a useless cause. The four walked down the streets of Leningrad, searching for any resistance. At times, they would be fired upon by a German. Sasha would just paint the building with bullet holes, killing any German in the building. If there were more than one, then either Malik or Dmitri would throw a grenade into the building, the screams of the enemy confirming a kill. For the most part, however, the German's had lost the will to fight. At many buildings, the squad saw Germans who had hanged themselves to lamp posts and trees. At others, they saw the remains of Germans who had committed suicide by other means. Holo averted her eyes from looking at these corpses. Even when she did, she saw the bodies of Germans who died by Russian hands, and Russians who died by German hands. As they walked, the four came upon two German's who were surrendering. Dmitri searched the troops for hidden weapons and important documents. Once he had found what he was looking for, he ordered two other soldiers to escort the prisoners back to camp. As the squad advanced through the rubble, two shots could be heard. Dmitri just sighed; he knew the Soviet rules for prisoners. Turning his head to see Holo, he could see that she disliked those two soldier's actions against the prisoners. The two said nothing, as they continued their sweep for any resistance.

"Is there any point to this?" Holo asked. Dmitri looked at Holo as he ate his ration. He knew the answer, but did not wish to say it. Holo looked at Dmitri, reading his silence as an answer.

"If they really want to use us, why can't they just send us to the frontlines?" Holo asked. Dmitri did not answer again. Malik answered for him.

"To Stalin, one German is too many. He hates their guts. To show his anger, he wants to kill every German, soldier or civilian, to show his revenge."

"I have heard that if one wishes for revenge, they better dig two graves." Holo answered to the Chechen's statement.

"True, but Stalin has many men to dig both his and the enemy's graves." Malik answered to Holo's quote. Malik then became silent as he walked to the corner of the courtyard the squad was resting in. He then pulled out and set a worn piece of cloth. Holo then watched as he removed his helmet, revealing his pilotka, and then started to kneel on the cloth.

"Dmitri, what is Malik doing?" Holo asked as she pointed to Malik.

"He is praying to his god in the direction of Mecca. From what I have heard, Muslims are suppose do this every day. I am, however, unsure if my information on this action is correct." Holo turned away from Malik, she wanted to show respect to him as he prayed. As she turned her head, she saw Sasha rubbing his face. He was obviously having trouble with his hangover.

"Ah, did Sasha drink more than he could handle?" Holo teased at Sasha. Sasha just opened a gap in his fingers, eying Holo.

"Shut up Horo, I have enough problems as is." Sasha groined. Holo just grinned as she saw Sasha suffering from his hangover.

"He is strong and dangerous when drunk. But when he has a hangover, he is like a turtle on it back. Still, I can understand his pain of having a hangover." Holo thought to herself. As Holo contemplated, the German sniper was lining up his shot. He noticed the three other soldiers, but knew that they posed little threat if he acted now. Moving his crosshairs over the women's head, he prepared his finger to squeeze the trigger of his rifle. He knew that if he failed to get out of the city today, he would be stuck behind enemy lines forever. As Malik finished his prayers, he noticed a flash coming from a building across the road. Slowly, he grabbed his rifle and fired a shot close to the position of the light.

"Malik, what are you doing!" Dmitri asked as he heard the report of Malik's rifle. Malik did not even look at Dmitri as he answered.

"Sniper, move into building behind us, I will cover." He said as fired another shot. Holo and Dmitri looked at each other and nodded, knowing what they had to do. Holo ran into the building behind them, setting up a sniper position. Dmitri ran toward Sasha, trying to get the man up from the ground. As he helped Sasha up, he felt a bullet enter into his leg. Holo saw the report and fire, but she missed her shot.

"Curse this wind for messing up my shot." Holo said to herself. Malik ran towards his fellow comrades, helping Dmitri carry Sasha into the building. Holo could smell Dmitri's blood, but pushed the smell out of her mind. She needed all the concentration she could get. Malik pulled out a knife and dug out the bullet that had landed into Dmitri's leg. Dmitri groined heavily as Malik pullet the bullet out. Malik then pulled out a small bottle of alcohol, much to his comrade's shock, and poured the clear liquid onto the wound. Dmitri screamed as the alcohol disinfected the area. Malik then tour a piece of sterile cloth from his kit, wrapping it around the wound. Dmitri continued to breathe heavily.

"Calm down Dmitri, the bullet did not damage you seriously. However, I advise that you do not move that leg for now" Malik said as he tried to lower Dmitri's breathing.

"Oh? And how would you know he is ok?" Sasha asked the Chechen.

"My mother was a nurse with and my other grandfather was a surgeon. They thought me what to do in times like this." Malik answered Sasha.

"Your family certainly is close."

"Yes, I know." Malik answered. Holo was getting annoyed

"We can talk about family later; right now we have more pressing matters." Holo said as she fired a shot from her rifle, again missing. Malik only nodded, then held out his hand indicating that he wanted Dmitri's binoculars. Dmitri gave the optics to Malik. With the optics in hand, Malik indicated to Holo to follow him. Holo obliged the request.

"Listen to me Horo, after each shot you take, move to another position. When you do move, try to move fast and out of sight."

"What will you do Malik?" Holo asked Malik.

"I will try to locate him for you, draw his fire, and help you correct your aim after each shot." The Chechen answered. Although Holo disliked the idea of being corrected for aim by Malik, she did not argue. She may have better senses then humans, but Malik had more experience with sniping then she did. Plus an extra set of eyes would help her. Holo nodded in agreement, setting up another position for her to snipe.

The German scanned the building in front of him. He was looking for the tall tell sign of light reflecting off of a scope. Meanwhile, his spotter was using a flashlight and helmet in an attempt to draw fire, thus hopefully cause the She-Wolf give away her position. The German then saw the front end of a rifle poke out of the building. He fired a shot, only to hear the pang of s shot hit close to his position. Moving away from the window, he moved to another position. Likewise, Holo did the same as she moved. Setting up again, she waited for Malik to give a coordinate.

"Second story, third window, right side." Malik silently told Holo. Holo moved her aim into the area, but did not see the sniper. She knew that he was hiding in that area. Again, she saw the decoy, but neither Malik nor Holo fired upon it. They continued to wait. To Holo, she felt like she was hunting, waiting for her prey to offer an opening before she attacked.

"Maybe snipers and sniping are more like me then I previously thought." Holo thought. She hated to admit it, but being a sniper felt natural to her. It felt even more so with Malik helping her take down her prey.

"He may be no wolf, but he certainly reminds me of one." Holo then saw the tip of the German's hat. She fired, another miss.

"Too high, recommend lower aim." Malik corrected. Holo moved to another position, this time next to Malik. The German looked out his scope, searching for Holo. He was lucky that last time. He knew, however, that he might not be so lucky next time. Holo and the German exchanged shots for an hour, before Holo saw an error in her opponent's movement. She saw the German sniper run to his position without cover. Taking aim, she hit the sniper in his arm.

"Hit, but no kill." Malik said as he confirmed Holo that she had hit the German. The German laid himself on the ground, clenching his arm. The pain was great, but the wound didn't stop him from finding another position. Unfortunately, his blood marked his position to Holo. She could the smell sniper's position just from his blood. Malik noticed Holo move her rifle, almost like she knew were the German was. As Holo aimed her rifle, she saw the German make a quick look through his scope. Holo fired her rifle. As she fired, she saw the bullet enter the scope of the rifle, killing the German through his eye. Holo and Malik watched as the sniper's body fell out of the window. The two then saw his spotter run out. Holo and Malik, nor did Sasha and Dmitri fire at the fleeing German. Holo and Malik left their positions, stepping down the stairs. As they did, they noticed Dmitri standing up; although they both could see he still had pain from the bullet.

"You alright Dmitri?" Malik asked.

"Yay, thanks for pulling that thing out of me." Dmitri thanked Malik. Malik just nodded his head as he left the building to reclaim his prayer rug. Sasha, smiling, began expecting Dmitri to pull out a bottle of Vodka. To his chagrin, Dmitri told the now sober Sasha that he had given the bottle to Sasha last night. Sasha just grumbled as he stormed out the building. Holo wanted to talk with Dmitri, but she did not want her descendent to have more pain from his wound then he needed. The two walked out of the building and started on their trek back to camp.

* * *

><p>"You did WHAT?" Commissar Boris screamed at the Holo and her squad.<p>

"It is part of Red Army doctrine to check any personal, dead or alive, for important documents. Despite this, you failed to check the sniper's body for documents, and allowed his spotter to get AWAY!" Holo, Dmitri, Sasha, and Malik stared at the old man expecting him to order their execution. Instead, Boris did something no one expected.

"Even though I should have the four of you executed for treason, I will drop the charges due to the situation of the battle. Do something like this again, however, and I will not hesitate to order a firing squad on you four. You're dismissed." Boris saw the four leave his tent. Sitting down at his chair, he knew who the sniper was. He also knew his mission and who sent him.

"I guess the Vrill still found out. Pity, Leningrad was starting to feel like home." The commissar said to himself.

The squad spilt up, each getting rest in their own way. Malik was cleaning his rifle and sharpening his blade, doing his best to remove any rust. Sasha was trying his best at gambling, hoping to win some alcohol. Holo and Dmitri, on the other hand, entered the medical tent to have Dmitri's leg check. Despite some redness and scarring, the doctor assured Dmitri that his would was not live threating. He also complimented on how Malik treated the wound, saying that without it, Dmitri might have only one leg.

"You are indeed a lucky one to have Malik as a friend, Dmitri." Holo stated as she drank some water from a cup.

"Yay, maybe too lucky"

"Oh don't say that Dmitri. Even with my superior senses, I did notice the sniper until Malik fired a shot." Holo saw as Dmitri turned away. He was obviously upset.

"Holo, do you think Malik would be a better leader then I?" Holo was taken aback. Although Malik was indeed a better soldier, there were certain traits he had that did not indicate a leader.

"Dmitri, Malik may be a better soldier, but that does not make him a better leader. For instance, Malik is very quit and at times blunt. You on the other hand try to keep moral up with the squad with your alcohol. And yes, Malik may have more experience, but that is only in battle. You, on the other hand, have experience around people. And also…" Holo stopped herself. She could see that Dmitri was not impressed with traits she said to him, and she could understand why. His scar was a stigma that marked a weakness that only he saw in himself. Holo decided to change the subject.

"You know, Dmitri, this squad reminds me of a wolf pack?" Holo saw that Dmitri was interested and no longer worried about his role compared to Malik's.

"How so?" Dmitri asked

"Well, you see, for obvious reasons I am like the maternal leader of the pact. I am wise and protect my children fiercely. Sasha is like the wolf that was forced to leave his own pack for being a trouble maker. Malik, on the other hand, is like the old wise wolf that could live on his own. However, he preferred to stay with the pack in order to help the pups."

"And what am I in this pack, Holo?"

"Well, you're an interesting case. You are either the wolf pup who is learning to live and act like a wolf, or you are the leader of the pact. As a leader, you keep order, care for each one of the pack's members, and risk your life for the pack." At that moment, Holo saw that Dmitri no longer saw his wound as a mark of shame. Instead, he saw the mark as a mark of power.

"Thanks Holo, you know how to make soldier feel better."

"You're welcome" Holo responded back. As she saw Dmitri fall asleep, she whispered to herself something meant for Dmitri, but she did not want him to hear.

"You're welcome, my descendent."


	8. Wolf and Concentration

Wolf and Concentration

Somewhere in Germany 1944

Holo looked across the forest at her comrades. With the snow on her belly, and the trees hiding her, she felt right in her element. To her right and left, Malik, Sasha, and Dmitri prepared for the assault on the German camp. Dmitri then move over towards Holo's ear, whispering

"We attack when you fire the first shot." Holo looked down the scope of her rifle. Eyeing a German, she took in a breath. Releasing half of it, she squeezed the trigger. The German did not even feel the shot as his head popped. Soon all around her, many soldiers rose form their snowy graves and charged the fort. Holo's squad, now called "Stalin's wolves", followed the human wave. Bullets fired from both sides. Each German gained 50 to 100 bullets in his body. There was no need for the large number of soldiers, but Holo didn't care. Wolves always outnumber the weak and the dying, today was no different. She saw as her comrades fell, but that her own men did not fall. As they reached the tower, Malik threw a Molotov, incinerating the men inside. As they opened the gates the squad saw Germans surrendering. The squad did nothing as they passed the Germans. The red army might kill prisoners and traitors, but the wolves did no such thing.

The squad looked around the fort. There were not many weapons or vehicles, which made Holo wondered what the base was used for. As the squad opened the barracks, they could see why. Inside where men, practically bones, sleeping on planks of wood.

"My God, what happened here?" Sasha said. One of the men walked up, his pants barely staying on, pointed to himself and said "Jude"

"He says he is Jew." Malik said. The three looked at Malik, wondering how he knew German. Malik sighed

"My Nurse was a German." He said as he tried to strike up a conversation with man. Each time, the man would point to himself, then at the other men, saying "Jude". Holo looked around, the fort looking eerily familiar. She saw as other soldiers opened doors, revealing other men. What opened Holo's eyes, however, where the train cars. As they opened, dead bodies fell out. Holo looked away, but then saw a symbol. Holo stared at the symbol till she realized she had seen it before. It was exactly like the one Sasha held back in Kursk. She remembered seeing the symbol here before seeing it in Kursk. She was here before.

"I remember now" Holo said as she blacked out. The three men saw Holo faint, quickly moving to her side.

"Is she okay Malik?" Dmitri asked. Malik examined Holo, but only nodded.

"She is ok; something just caused her to black out." Malik answered. Dmitri then ordered Sasha to carry Holo back to her cot. Sasha made no complaint as he lifted the unconscious Holo.

"I hope that you are not having a bad memory, Horo" Dmitri said as the three walked back towards camp. Unfortunately, Holo was having a bad memory. She was remembering the experiments they did on her back at this same fort four years ago.

* * *

><p>4 Years Earlier.<p>

Holo woke up in a seat in front of a table. On it, she saw foods from apple pie to roasted boar. The smell drew her in as she basked in the feast. Then she saw Ulrich, sitting across from the table.

"Ahhh. I see that the Goddess had a good nap." Ulrich teased

"I am no longer a goddess, I have renounced that title the second I married a man." Holo answered.

"Yes of course, now tell me Holo the wise wolf; have you ever tried Kobe beef before?" Ulrich asked. Holo only shook her head.

"Oh my, you have not lived till you tried it." Ulrich then snapped his fingers. Two men came out, each carrying a dish with the small beef. The set a plate for both Holo and Ulrich

"You know Holo, the Japanese take great care of their cattle. The massage the beast, feeding it high quality food. Because of this, the meat is so tender that it melts in your mouth." Ulrich then ate the beef, slowly so that Holo could suffer. Heaving her own stomach, Holo tried to move her arms. Unfortunately, she found that they were bound to the chair.

"What is the meaning of this?" Holo asked. Ulrich only chuckled.

"It is quite simple my darling. You work for the furor and his army, and I will reward you. Starting with the beef." Holo saw what the man was doing.

"You are trying to tame me like a wild dog. Clearly you have forgotten that I am a wolf. And that Wolves cannot be tamed." Ulrich on smiled

"True, but the word "wolf" in Latin is Canis Lupus, while a domesticated dog is Canis Lupus Familiaris. All it takes is one simple word to differentiate the two." Ulrich stated

"Ah, I see you bring Latin in. Well let me tell you human, it was a wolf who mothered those two boys."

"So why not mother the Fuhrer's army?" Ulrich asked. Holo sat back in her seat.

"Let me just keep it simple. I will not be your army's dog." Holo responded. Ulrich snapped his fingers, this time a soldier hit Holo in the back of her head with a rifle.

"Wrong answer Holo." Ulrich then turned to his waiters

"My good men, please bring out the champagne." The waiters bowed and brought out a bottle of champagne. Popping the cork, the two waiters poured the liquid into the glasses and served Holo and Ulrich. Once tasting the alcohol, Ulrich began to speak.

"You know, champagne can only be made in place in the world. A strange tradition, yes, but the French have been known to eat snails." Ulrich said as he took another sip. Holo immediately spoke.

"My answer is still no." Ulrich didn't even have to snap his fingers, the soldier whacked Holo regardless.

"Thank you private. Now Holo, you have played my hand. What I am about to bring out, you cannot pass up." Snapping his fingers, the waiters cut the apple pie. Placing the two pieces on plate, they gave the bigger piece to Holo. Ulrich took a bite.

"It is funny. We Germans are known for our great apple pies. But nothing is like an American apple pie." The German said. The smell drowned Holo. She wanted the pie really bad. But she knew the consequences, and only answered no. Anger could be seen in Ulrich's face.

"You little bitch, how dare you insult me… no the furor's hospitality in front of his own men. Private, please escort Holo to her room." Ulrich ordered. The soldier gave a salute, and then whacked Holo with his rifle. He then took her to an oprating room. The soldier pulled out a needle with sleeping medicine, injecting the contents into Holo. Holo was out before she knew it.

Ulrich watched as Holo woke up from her sleep. Like before, Holo was bound to an object. This time she was bound to a table. Ulrich entered the room with a doctor.

"You know Holo; all you had to do was accept the food. That was all you had to do. Now I have bound to a table, where the good doctor will now extract blood from you." Ulrich said with a grin. The doctor tried to put a needle into Holo's arm, but Holo moved around too much for the doctor to get a needle in. Ulrich ordered a soldier to hold down Holo's arm. Once the needle was in, the doctor extracted some of the blood. Placing the vial in a cooler, Ulrich called for another vial. This went on for an hour before Holo passed out due to blood loss. Waking up, she saw young boy in a prison outfit with a yellow star on his shirt. The boy was also bound to a table

"Now Holo, I want you to watch the fruits of your body." Ulrich took one of the vials and placed the contents into a needle. Then he injected the needle into the boy. To Holo's horror, the boy twitched around. His body tried to transform, but the blood was too old to do so. The child died in front of Holo.

"Pity, then again, this a faster way to kill the weaker races then letting them starve." Holo made no comment, knowing full well that there was no such thing as a weak race. Ulrich tried again on many other people, all dying in front of Holo's eyes.

* * *

><p>The doctor was able to convince Ulrich that Holo needed rest for her to create more blood. Ulrich only groined, but did nothing else. The doctor examined the blood from Holo. In her cell, Holo was kept on the table. Every day, she received left overs.<p>

"How can an elegant wolf like me be treated like a dog?" Holo said to herself. Looking at her room, it was small and cramp. Even if she was not strapped to a table, there was nothing she could do. She couldn't talk to the guards, for they often electrocuted her to keep quite. As time went on, Holo just stared at the ceiling, hoping to die.

The next week, Ulrich and the doctor entered the room and prepared to extract more blood from Holo. Putting the needle into her other arm, they extracted the same amount of blood. Holo passed again. As she woke up, they continued the experiments. This time Holo tried to close her eyes, but the soldiers opened them each time she closed them. Again, the prisoners died very quickly, but this time some did show signs of transformation. Again Holo was allowed one week of rest. However, a child prisoner was placed in her room as caretaker. Holo started to talk to this boy, learning about him and his past.

"Child, what is your name?" Holo asked the boy.

"My name, well it is Misha." The boy said. Holo waited for him to say his last name, but he did not answer.

"Child, do you have a family name?" The boy looked at Holo with fear.

"Yes, but that is why I am here. That name got to this camp." Holo was perplexed, wondering how a name could be a crime. She asked why it caused him to be in this camp.

"My name indicates that I am a Jew. The Nazis do not like Jews. SO I hide my name." Misha said before asking Holo her name

"Why I am Holo the Wise Wolf of Yoitsu" Holo said. She saw as the child was taken aback

"Do not worry, for I am no longer a god. I have given up that title long ago." She said. The boy came closer and started petting Holo. She waged her tail in happiness.

"Thank you Misha, it has been too long since a person has petted me." Holo said. She remembered hearing how Jewish people back in the crusades where killed, as well as hearing that many died during the Spanish Inquisition.

* * *

><p>When the next day came around, Ulrich had the child removed as they removed more blood from Holo. This time, however, would be the time Holo feared the most. As the doctor removed the blood, Ulrich had Misha come back into the room. Ulrich took a needle and injected the blood into Misha directly.<p>

"What are you doing, you are ruining the experiment!" The professor cried as Ulrich injected the blood into Misha. Misha started to twitch as his body changed. At first fur appeared all over his body. Then his body changed into a wolf body. Last was his head and face, as they changed from human to wolf. The doctor looked astounded at what Ulrich had done.

"My sir, you have done what I could not. How did you know?" The doctor asked. Ulrich just smiled

"I wanted to see the boy die from her blood, but maybe this form is better. He is now a dog, just as the Fuhrer said." Ulrich said with a chuckle. Holo protested by trying to free herself from her bonds.

"He is a wolf, not a dog you stupid human." Holo screamed. Ulrich didn't care what Holo thought, he finally had a weapon to offer the Fuhrer. As he and the doctor took samples from Misha, Holo saw sadness in Misha's eyes. Once the two men left, Holo was alone with the wolf that was once a boy.

"Holo what has happened to me?" Misha asked

"You have consumed my blood. As a result, you have become a wolf similar to me." Holo answered. Misha lifted his head at what Holo meant.

"As you know, I was once a harvest deity. Often times, we deity's would fall for a man or women, and bless them with a child. Now the child was a demi-god, that of both man and deity. IF the child wanted to, they could consume the blood of their deity parents in order to become a full deity."

"So what about me, I am just a regular child, I have no deity parents." The boy-wolf said. Holo chuckled

"Why do you assume you need direct blood relations to be considered a demi-god? But I can see your point. You see Misha; you are now a demi-god."

"I AM? But that means I am a living example of breaking Moses's law."

"Look Misha, the title demi-god is just that. It is a title, nothing else." Holo said, trying to cheer up Misha

"I guess that makes me feel better, but still" Misha said to in a dishearten tone.

"If it is any consolation, you will eventually revert back to your Human form, although you would have the ears and tail on you, but you will get used to that. Also be careful, you may be immortal to harm. But if another wolf or person with wolf blood in them kills you, you will die." Holo commented, trying to cheer Misha up. He wasn't thrilled with his new life as a wolf.

Ulrich and the doctor kept taking samples form Holo and Misha. Each time the needle went into her, she wanted to rip it out and kill Ulrich. Still, they kept her down. Another thing they did, in order to prevent Misha from having his way with Holo, they put a prisoner's outfit on Holo. Unlike the other prisoner's outfits, hers was always clean. Each day, Holo saw weaker, and weaker, and weaker people come in front of her. Each died as they were injected with her blood. After a year, Holo was convinced that only the guards, Ulrich, the Doctor, Misha, and herself could survive an injection. That all changed one day

* * *

><p>"How is the transfusion doing Doctor?" Ulrich asked he already knew the answer.<p>

"Fine Ulrich, just fine. We just need to extract two more bottler. Then we are done for the day" The doctor said with a yawn.

"Maybe you will be done, but I still have something to do with Holo" Ulrich said as he polished his gun. Despite months of being in his wolf form, Misha still did not revert back to Human. Today he would but not in the way Holo wanted to.

"The collection complete commander, do you have any orders for me?" The doctor asked. Ulrich smiled

"Why yes, yes I do have an order for you, doctor. Bring that mutt over here." Ulrich said as he pointed to Misha. Holo made no sound. She had already found that there wasn't much she could do. Ulrich went to Holo's right hand and undid the bounding. Her hand free, she exercised the arm that was bound for so long. Ulrich pulled out his pistol, and forced it into Holo's hand.

"No, I will not kill my friend" Holo pleaded. But Ulrich just kept smiling. He held the gun in Holo's hand, and aimed it at Misha. Moving his fingers around Holo's hand, he prepped his finger to force Holo's to shoot Misha.

"Please anything but this. I will do anything for you, just leave Misha alone!" Holo continued to plead. Misha then began to speak.

"Holo remember who you are. You are Holo the Wise wolf, do not whore yourself out like how you are doing right now." Misha inched closer to the gun.

"Besides Holo, I can never live a life as a wolf" Misha then closed his eyes, ready for the inevitably. Ulrich forced Holo's finger to fire the gun. Holo had killed Misha, her only friend. Holo was silent as she watched the wolf's corpse turn back into a boy. Ulrich had a soldiers remove the body. Holo cried for days after her friend's death. After the killing, Holo was unbound form her chair. She was weak from months of not being free. What made it worse was that she was barely fed. With little energy, and her muscles weak, Holo fell to the ground. The doctor and Ulrich left without getting her up.

* * *

><p>As the weeks went by, Holo reverted to little more than an animal in a cage. Each day she crawled back and forth, waiting for food to be pushed into her cell. This isolation played on Holo's habits. She started to walk on all fours, eat food more like a wild animal then she usual was, and she began to talk less. It was like Holo the Wise Wolf became Holo the Wild Wolf. Despite her actions, Holo was still sane in her head. What she was trying to do was cope with the loss of her friend. Still, Ulrich was pleased with Holo's new habits.<p>

"Mien Fuhrer, what a surprise that you are here" Ulrich said as he saluted Hitler

"Yes I know. Now show me the BEOWULFE project I have heard so much about."

"Of course mien Fuhrer" Ulrich led the dictator to Holo's cell and opened the door. Holo hid in a corner, hoping the stay out of the light.

"So she is the great Wise Wolf of Yoitsu. Tell me Holo, Why won't you join my army?" The man asked. Holo just started at the short man

"A dog is a servant of man, but wolves are the servant of no one" Holo said rather confidently. Ulrich was about to kick her, when the Fuhrer stopped him

"What of revenge Holo, revenge on the Moon Bear. The one that ravaged your homeland." Holo's ears perked up

"The Moon bear wasn't an actual bear Holo, but was really the Tsar and his men. The Russians ravaged your land." The Fuhrer said in a calm voice. Holo was quit. True she wanted revenge against the Bear, but that was over an unknown number of years ago. At any rate, she didn't care anymore. Walking up to the Fuhrer, Holo tried to bite the man. Ulrich just had her knocked out.

"I am sorry mien Fuhrer, but she is a little testy"

"It matters little. As long as you have the blood ready, I do not care" Ulrich look at his Fuhrer and gave another saluted as the Fuhrer walked off. Turning his attention to Holo, anger could be seen in his eyes despite his calm.

"I can see you are a trouble maker. Lets see how much trouble you make on the front lines. "The German said. After her time in this hell hole, Ulrich, his men, and Holo would be deployed in Stalingrad. There Holo would meet Dmitri.

* * *

><p>Sasha, Malik and Dmitri played cards to past the time. Holo was with them, resting in a cot to keep her warm while she was blacked out<p>

"Two pair" Malik said.

"Three pair" Sasha said happily

"4 Aces" Dmitri said as he crossed his arms. Sasha looked at Dmitri with astonishment

"How can you play cars so well?"

"All in the timing" Dmitri said. Malik took a drag of his cig, puffing the smoke into Sasha direction

"You stupid Chechen, why did you do that?" Sasha implored to Malik. Malik kept quit as he dealed the cards.

"So what do you guys plan on doing once this God forsaken war is over?" Dmitri asked as he looked at his cards.

"Oh get married and have Children." Sasha drunkenly said.

"Go home and continue hunting wolves." Malik said taking another drag. Dmitri looked at Malik at wonder

"You hunted wolves. Why? What do they do to you?" Malik looked at his Russian friend and puffed the smoke

"I have always been fascinated by the animals. They hunt the weak and the young, but not the pregnant. They can strike in numbers, only to disappear seconds later." Malik took another drag

"That is what interested me. Wolves are different than other hunters. I decided one day to learn the hunting abilities of the wolves. Days, Weeks, Months I have stalked the wolves. After years of stalking them, I eventually learned their habits and found ways to out stalk them." Malik then flicked the cigarette but on the ground, stomping on it to extinguish the flames.

"I kill them to keep the forest balanced. I hunt not for profit or glory, but to allow their hunt to continue for generations." There was a pause in his words

"Flush" He showed his cards.

"You win Malik" Dmitri said as he placed his cards back in the deck. Sasha kept drinking till he passed out.

"And what of you Dmitri, what will you do once this war is over?" Dmitri pondered the question. He then looked at Holo.

"I need to take her back to her home" Malik looked at Holo

"And where would that be?"

"I don't know exactly, but I have a feeling it is somewhere north "Malik just lit another cigarette

"If you want, I can accompany you. My wife knows about you, and let me say that she says that the daughters like you." Malik then pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and held it in his hand.

"If you want, I can wed them one of them, to you." Dmitri chuckled

"As much as that is a nice proposition, I would rather not cause problems with the kids. You know me being Russian and she being Chechen." Malik only nodded.

"I can understand, and I applaud you on your foresight" Dmitri looked at Malik with confusion.

"You knew of the problems I would have with one of you daughters?" Malik made no comment at the question, and just took a drag of the cig. Dmitri got the hint.

"Anyway, thanks. You seem to have more connections then anyone I know" Malik Just took another Drag. As he did, he noticed Holo begin to stir.

"Your friend is waking up" The Chechen said as he puffed the smoke. Dmitri went to the side of Holo's cot, holding her hand to help her up. As Holo woke up, she felt his hand on hers.

"Are you O.K. Horo"

"I think so, something about that camp brought back to many memories."

"You were there once, where you not?" Malik asked. Holo kept quit, saying nothing.

"You were, I can see it in your eyes Horo." Holo was shocked by the Chechen.

"At any rate, that fort was razed. Something about being against party ideals" Malik Said. Holo had a small smile.

"At least your prison is gone Misha, you are now free." She thought to herself

* * *

><p>The army was on the move again, and Germans kept retreating. Eventually winter became summer, and Holo saw many of the soldiers dance and sing.<p>

"Why are they doing this, we haven't won the war?" Dmitri and Sasha laughed

"They said we would reach Berlin by spring. Looks like that will soon be happening." The two said as they passed the vodka bottle around. Holo took a drink and smiled. She had since gotten used to the drink, thought she still preferred mead.

"I suggest we wait for the festivities later, we still have a war" Malik said as he watched his drunken comrades.

"True, but we need fun Malik. And card games only offer so much." Dmitri said. Malik just turned around, and continued his over watch. As day became night, the three drunkards began to sleep. Holo had another dream, similar to the one she had back in Vladivostok.

"Look at all these apples, and no one to share with. I guess all for me." Holo took an apple and ate it. Its meat was delicious and filling.

"I need more of these" She then took apples and practically stuffed them into her mouth. As she ate, she noticed that she was no longer in her uniform, and that she was in some kind of urban center. Thing was, there was no one around. Holo kept eating the apples. Suddenly she heard a click. Turning around, she saw Sasha pointing his gun at Holo.

"Sasha, what is wrong?" She asked. Fear was in Sasha face

"W….what are you …..You wolf demon." He said. Holo looked at herself and gasped. All round her were bodies and blood. She felt the blood on her skin, staining it. What surprised her was the blood in her mouth.

"What did I do?" She said. Sasha pointed to a small wolf before opening fire on Holo. The bullets ripped into her, and she felt herself dying. Then she woke up, with her squad all around her.

"You had a nightmare Horo, its gone now." Dmitri said. Holo took a breath.

"I need to stop drinking Vodka Dmitri, that stuff is causing those visions." Dmitri helped Holo up.

"Dmitri, take me someplace where we can talk"

Dmitri took the wolf deity to an area where the two could be alone

"Dmitri, remember that fort we were at during the winter. I was there four years before I met you" She said. Dmitri was shocked.

"Let me explain. You see, that officer you killed back in Stalingrad captured me from my home in Yoitsu. You know it as Finland. What he did was experiment on me and the prisoners, one of which was a young boy who he turned into a wolf" Holo showed the soldier her arms.

"He extracted my blood in order to create wolf soldiers"

"So that is how he became a wolf"

"Exactly. Now in my dream I saw Sasha pointing to a wolf pup, implying I created it. You don't think that maybe the Germans are using my blood as a weapon?" She asked. Dmitri shook his head.

"If they did, I haven't seen any wolf troops." Dmitri then saw Holo was saddened.

"I see, I won't ask what happened to the boy Holo. But listen, we are getting close to Berlin. I promise to take you back to your home." Holo smiled

"You are just like Lawrence when you said that." Holo then looked at Dmitri as she said

"What about you, you are in the Military"

"Stalin has too much military. Once the war is over, he will remove most of it so that he doesn't lose his power." He said to her. Holo Smiled.

"Thank you, Dmitri; I will be in you Debt once I return home"

"No Holo, I would" Holo said nothing at the soldier's remark.

"By my tail, he is just like Lawrence." Holo thought.

* * *

><p>I hate to ask my readers of this, but please review. I have no idea if this story is good or not. I want input, and more then just that it was a good chapter followed by an emoticon. Please tell me how I am doing. Any way, in the next chapter, we are going to Berlin. URAAAA!<p> 


	9. Wolf and Ring of Steel

Wolf and Ring of Steel

Holo looked out at the field in front of her. There was a network of Trenches filled with Germans ready to die for their losing war.

"I feel sorry for them" She said

"How so?" Dmitri asked. She looked at Dmitri and Smiled

"Because we will win, and they will lose badly" She said with a smile

"Well, I hope we live to tell the tale Holo. I hear we shall enter Berlin by tank" Holo sighed

"Not that machine, the noise of the engine gives me a migraine" She said with annoyance. It was true what Dmitri had said, though Holo did over exaggerate her migraine.

"At any rate, we rest till the attack Holo" Dmitri said as he started to walk to his squad. Holo followed in suit. She was happy for tomorrow. Yes it would mean more fighting for weeks, but these would be the last weeks of battle. After this, they would march back to Finland. And Holo looked forward to be on that trek.

Around the fire, Malik cooked his ration. He himself did not care for the taste, it was food and that was all that mattered to him

"Ah Horo, good to see you. " Malik said

"And good to see you, Malik" Holo responded. She sat down and watched the fire burn. There wasn't much else to do. The sapper scouts already moved to test the German defenses, which meant just waiting for the order to attack.

"Where's Sasha?" Dmitri wondered. Malik looked up and ate some of the strange meat.

"His Brother is here. So of course there will be drunks" Malik said in an uninterested voice. As if by cue, Sasha walked in hammered. Behind him was a tall black Russian.

"Friends, this is my brother Chekov." Sasha said as he stumbled around. The big man raised his larger than life hand out.

"It is good to meet you Horo and Dmitri." Chekov said in a voice that almost caused the earth to shake. Holo and Dmitri held their hands out and shook the giant's hand.

"Why do they call you the Bear?" Dmitri asked. Holo looked at her descendent and face palmed her self

"Because of my hugs" the giant then grabbed Holo and Dmitri and hugged them tight. Holo felt her lungs strain to breathe, while Dmitri was sure his eyes just popped out of his head.

"OK….I see now." Dmitri grunted. Chekov let go of the two. Holo barely stood up after that. Dmitri just lay on the ground.

"What…Service…Are you…..In?" Holo said through her breathes. The man laughed

"Why I am a tanker. I drive the T36" He exclaimed with glee. Holo and Dmitri looked at the man at wonder

"How do you fit in?" Malik said as if he read Holo's and Dmitri's minds.

"OH I just crawl in through the hatch" Chekov said to Malik. Again Holo and Dmitri did not comprehend how he did this.

"You know, that hug took my breathe out. I need some sleep" Dmitri said. Sasha stopped him

"Guess what."

"What?"

"We will be riding on Chekov's tank. Isn't that exciting" Sasha gleefully said

"Sure, whatever" a tired Dmitri mumbled. Holo also yawned

"I hate to say it, but I am tired too. I need my sleep if I am to fight" Holo said as she got up and followed Dmitri. Chekov just nodded and continued to talk with Sasha on their live.

"They won't get sleep, will they?" Malik said. Chekov looked at the Chechen

"Nope, there will be an artillery barrage on the trenches. It is going to be so loud, I would not be surprised if the Japanese heard us" Chekov said as he got up.

"I need to get going, I do not like to leave me tank" The giant said.

* * *

><p>Chekov was correct. That night, it was like the night God made himself known to the Israelites when he touched a mountain. The guns fired with a sound worse than thunder. The mortars whizzed as they hit their targets. The Katyusha rockets whistled tunes of death as they flew into no man's lands. Dmitri tried to sleep, but he just couldn't, the songs of war kept coming in droves. Holo fared worse as she tried to cover her ears. No matter what she did, she heard and felt the great guns of the Red Army. Eventually she gave out an ear splitting howl, trying to end the madness. But her howl, as powerful as it was, did not compare to the thundering grace that was the cannons songs. As night became day, the results of their symphony of power where less than desirable. As Holo rode on the T34, se saw no blood in the trenches. No one died that night, for the Germans had retreated to another set of trenches. Despite this set back, she could see that the Germans fought with fear. They knew their war was over, yet they continued to fight. As the red army advanced in its hordes of men, the Germans gave little fight. That was until the Red army was fighting in Berlin, there the Germans had prepared. They had 5 years of preparation. And in a couple of weeks, 5 years of work would go up in smoke.<p>

"Break that Wall!" Dmitri screamed as he fired his rifle. The Germans would not give up without a fight. Barricading themselves in buildings, they made sure to make it hell for the Russians.

"Chekov is trying, the wall is too strong" Sasha said as he covered Malik's advance. Holo aimed down her scope, killing a German trying to take the tank out with a Panzerfaust. Holo smiled at her kill as she loaded another clip into her rifle, the sounds of war not hesitating her. In fact, she loved this new world of gunpowder and bullets. Each shot she fired and heard, gave her a sense of the hunts she did as a wolf.

"It is no use, the wall won't budge." Sasha yelled as he reloaded his Machinegun

"Horo, follow me. Malik Sasha, covering fire" Dmitri said as he tossed a Molotov. The two moved to a bombed out building

"Plan?" Holo said as she sighted and shot a German

"Anti-tank, use it to take out the wall" Dmitri ordered as he killed a German with his rifle and pointed to the building. The building he pointed to was more or less destroyed, but the gun was still operational. At least Dmitri hoped it was. Holo nodded as she fired on some machine gunners raking the area. The two ran to the building, entering with no resistance.

"Hand me that shell" Dmitri said. Holo picked up a shell and loaded it into the cannon. Aiming the gun, Dmitri fired at the wall blocking the tank. It was a direct hit, but the wall held.

"Loading" Holo said as she loaded another shell. Soon bullets whizzed into the house, but neither Holo nor Dmitri cared.

"Fire!" Dmitri ordered to Holo. The cannon fired again, this time damaging the wall enough for the tank to push through. Before either of them could act, a German tackled Dmitri. With his knife pulled, he tried to stab Dmitri. Dmitri fought back by kneeing the German, then grabbing his rifle, he smashed the Germans skull till his rifle fell into pieces.

"Dmitri, are you alright?" Holo asked

"I am fine, wish I could say the same for my rifle" Holo looked at Dmitri's rifle. Despite years of marching and war, the rifle had given up. Holo offered her rifle, but Dmitri refused. Looking around, he spied a dead Russian. Moving to it, he took his dead comrades submachine gun

"I am sorry comrade, but I have more use for it then you do right now" Dmitri said as he looted the corpse. Taking the ammo, Dmitri aimed down the sights of his new PPS-43

"Can you use it?" Holo asked

"Yes, it is just like the PPSH-41 I trained on back in Stalingrad." Dmitri then went over to the German and looted a C96 modified with a 20 round box magazine, auto fire, and a stock

"Here, use this. You're going to need it if we are going to fighting up close" Holo accepted the pistol from Dmitri. He then took the Red Banner from his back and removed it from its pole. He tied the flag to his rifle and wrapped the banner around the rifle.

"Let's go, the Red Army won't wait on us" Dmitri said as he cocked his submachine gun. The two moved from the building to one next to them. Despite fears of the occupants still alive, the Germans inside had already retreated to another house. As Holo and Dmitri watched, they saw there comrades fighting the Germans in brutal hand-to-and combat.

"Look its Nikolie" Holo said as she pointed to the officer. Nikolie fired his rifle. As he aimed at a German begging for mercy, his magazine fell out. He pulled out his TT pistol and fired. The bullet jammed and exploded in his hand. In pain, he gave the perfect opening for the German to pull his knife and stab him in the neck. Holo aimed her rifle and killed the German.

"Sorry I could not save you friend" But Dmitri just shook his head.

"He died how a traitor should have. By his weapon betraying him" Dmitri said as he exited the building

"Dmitri, I thought you and Horo died." Sasha said

"They say that there are no atheists in foxholes." Dmitri answered. Holo agreed with Dmitri.

"SOLDIERS OF THE RED ARMY! WE ARE IN THE GATES OF BERLIN! KILL THE FASIST SWINE ON THERE LAND! REMEMBER WHAT THEY DID IN STALINGRAD, KURSK, AND LENINGRAD. KILL EACH AND EVERY RAT THE TRIES TO HIDE FROM THE JUSTICE OF THE RED ARMY! URAAAAAA!" Boris ordered with zeal from his mega phone.

"URAAAA!" The entire Red army answered with a roar. The end of the war was in Holo's grasp.

* * *

><p>Holo and her squad hunted in Berlin. No matter where the Germans hid, they were not safe from the red army. But the Germans kept fighting in there Decaying city. Street from street, house form house, pot form pot, the Germans tried to keep the fascist heart of the Reich beating. But the ring of steel the Russians made kept getting tighter and tighter. The Germans could only slow the inevitable, and even then, that was too much for the Reich. To Holo, this just meant that she had to kill more Germans. The Germans, however would bite back<p>

"Move Horo, we need to get cover" Dmitri yelled as he fired is a burst of bullets. It had been weeks since they last entered Berlin, and already their exploits could be seen. Holo just fired her rifle at a German and moved.

"There Holo, it's the tank" Dmitri yelled. Chekov's tank had served the Wolves greatly the last couple of weeks. In exchange for protection, the tank moved through walls and smashed German fortifications. It even worked well as a ride.

"Get on, we are heading for the Reichstag" Sasha said as he helped Holo and Dmitri on. The hummed and walked like a bear on the hunt

"Funny that my homeland was destroyed by a bear, only for me now to rely on such one to survive" She thought. Just then a rocket whistled near Holo's ears

"TAKE OUT THOSE PANZERSHREKS" Dmitri yelled as he and Sasha fired suppressive fire at the building. The tank stopped and fired is cannon. Holo had since gotten used to it deafening roar. Looking over the turret, she sighted at least three Germans. With surgical precision, she dispatched the three unlucky heads. Holo felt heat coming from in front of her. Removing her concentration, she saw that a panzerfaust had hit the tank

"EVERY ONE, ABANDON SHIP" Dmitri ordered. The squad started to disembark form the vehicle as bullets whizzed to hit them.

"Come on Chekov, we need to go" Sasha said. Dmitri went up to Sasha and grabbed him

"Leave him, he will die a hero" But Sasha refused

"No, we still have to home to my sister Tanya" As Sasha said that, another Panzerfaust hit the tank. At first nothing happened, then the tank became a fire ball.

"CHEKOV" Sasha screamed as he ran out and fire his machine gun at anything

"YOU BASTARDS, YOU KILLED MY BROTHER, MAY YOU BURN IN SATANS HELL AND FACE A FATE WORSE THEN DEATH ITSELF" Sasha opened fire at a building. He had no idea if it had German's or not. As he fired, he began to start lying down, weeping for his adopted brother

"Why, WHY!" he screamed to the heavens. Bullets whistled around him, but non hit him

"SASHA, WE NEED TO KEEP MOVING. YOUR BROTHER WOULD HAVE WANTED US TO KEEP FIGHTING" Malik said with a voice neither Holo or Dmitri had ever heard before. Sasha got up, and walked to his squad. Men died around him, bullets barely missed him. How he was able to not be hit, no one could say. Maybe God had taken pity for the Russian, maybe the German had no idea how hit him, or maybe he was just a lucky bastard that day. He rejoined his squad and looked at them

"This is now personal" He said with anger as he reloaded a magazine into his weapon

"Let's keep moving. I can just feel the Reichstag" Holo said.

"Yes, lets" Malik said. The four moved from building to building. Holo and Malik would cover Dmitri and Sasha as they stored each building. Then, the two Russians would throw a grenade in to kill any Germans. Then they would empty their clips into the building. They would repeat this till the where a block away from the Reichstag. From then on, Holo would blame herself for Dmitri's actions

* * *

><p>Taking the banner in one hand, and his revolver in the other, Dmitri made a mad dash for the Reichstag. Behind him where hundreds of red army troops.<p>

"This is it. I will be able to plant the Red flag on the Reichstag" Dmitri thought as he ran. Holo smiled that her descendent ran with the banner of the winning army. Dmitri then ran into a building, emptying his revolver into the occupants. There was no one, but adrenaline had clouded Dmitri's judgment.

"I will be the one to end this was" He yelled as he beated his chest. His next move, Holo would forever fear. Running out, Holo saw a German that stayed behind. He aimed his rifle and shot Dmitri in the chest. Dmitri tried to get up, but the German fired again. Dmitri fell as he felt his life slip away. Holo did what every mother does when her child is threatened. Running to the German, she bit into his neck and ripped the man's neck out. The blood seeped into her mouth.

"Horo?" Sasha asked as he watched Holo do this. Bullets went by Holo as she stared at the Germans firing at her. She only smiled as her body began to transform. Dmitri watched as the Holo he traveled with changed from the young women, to the giant wolf. Malik only smiled, he now knew that his observations were correct. Horo was Holo the Wise wolf of Yoitsu. Holo looked at the Germans as she gave an ear splitting howl, everyone heard Holo's battle cry. Charging at the building, she smashed the wall down. The surprised Germans tried to run, but Holo stopped them. Holo opened her mouth and ripped the men to two. Others she trembled into a pile of blood and gut. At others, her eyes where enough to give the enemy heart attacks. As she fought, Boris watched with his optics.

"So Holo has now shown her true colors…men, prepare to move, we need to link up with Holo" the Commissar said to the special troops. Holo watched as she felt like the god of war. Turning her head, she then saw Dmitri had propped himself to a wall. She walked to him and began to lick his wounds

"So this is what you really look like" He said with a cough. He moved his weak hand to pet Holo's snout

"I feel like you are my mother Holo. All this time, I never had the chance to treat you as a relative. I guess now is the time to do so" Dmitri said as he coughed up more blood. Holo began to cry as she reformed into her human form.

'Dmitri, don't leave me. I don't want you to die." Holo cried. Dmitri held out the banner and handed it to Holo

"I may not be able to place this on the Reichstag, but please honor a hero by placing the banner on his body." Dmitri then began to close his eye

"Dmitri...NO!" Holo sobbed. She then remembered her gift to Lawrence. The one that was never opened. Taking her arm and a piece of stone, she made a cut. Taking the arm, she placed it into Dmitri's mouth.

"Please do not be dead yet." Holo pleaded. As her blood dripped into Dmitri, she saw subtle changes in him. First it was his teeth as they became more wolf like. His hair began to grow somewhat longer. Then, as his eyes closed, his eyes changed from their usual color, to that of crimson red. Then a blinding light appeared. Sasha and Malik shielded their eyes, but Holo did no such thing. She saw the Wolf ears and tail appeared on the soldier's body like light. Then his body began to radiate in white light. Holo saw as the bullets where pushed out of his body, and the wounds began to close up and disappear. There was then a blinding flash that not even Holo could have kept her eyes through. As the flash died down, Holo saw that the clothes of the soldier where all that was left. Then she saw a small mound in the middle of the soldier's tunic. Opening up the uniform, she gasped as she saw a wolf pup in the place of Dmitri. Taking the Banner, she wrapped it around the small artic wolf.

"I have given you life Dmitri. Now you will live forever as me, a wolf" She said to the sleeping pup. She then heard a click as she turned around. In front of her was Sasha aiming his weapon at her.

"Who….Who are you?" Sasha mumbled as he barely held his gun. Holo began to form tears in her eyes.

"I am Holo the Wise Wolf of Yoitsu"

"LIAR" Sasha screamed at Holo

"You are a witch. Turn Dmitri back NOW!" He demanded

"I cannot, he is now a wolf like me"

"I said TURN HIM BACK NOW!" Sasha demanded with more aggression. Holo then saw Malik take his rifle, and hit Sasha with the butt of the rifle. He then walked to Holo and removed his cloak, draping it over Holo's naked body.

"She has made shown us that she is a human Sasha, you were just too drunk to notice her secret" Malik said as Holo looked at the Chechen

"You knew?"

"I only observed your actions closely. Now it all makes sense Holo" The Chechen said as he aimed his rifle at Sasha. Sasha lowered his rifle

"And what of Dmitri, is he still alive?" HE asked. Holo held the bundle that was Dmitri

"He is currently resting. His wounds have placed him in a deep sleep. Thankfully I was able to have him take my blood."

"That is why he is now a wolf pup?" Malik asked

"Not really. You see, Dmitri is related to me, I am his ancestor." Holo said

"But that is impossible. Dmitri is like 24, you look like 18" Sasha said

"As a former harvest deity, I am either blessed or cursed with eternal life. Because I had a child many years ago, wolfs blood runs in Dmitri. When he took my blood, he became like me"

"Blesses or cursed with eternal life" Malik answered

"Correct. He will eventually wake up. Now when he will be able to assume his human form, I do not know."

"And even in that form, He will have ears and a tail?" Malik asked

"Right" Sasha sat down, rubbing his head

"I need some Vodka"

"Take mine" A voice said. Looking up, Holo, Sasha, and Malik saw Boris.

"It is good to finally meet the wise wolf of Yoitsu" Boris said as he blew a whistle. Suddenly the three were surrounded by soldiers armed with automatic weapons and shotguns. Sasha and Malik went to Holo and covered her, but the soldiers outnumbered the three.

"Who are you?" Holo demanded

"Who are we?….We are a secret organization that looks into the paranormal." Boris answered

"The oprichniki?" Malik asked. Boris laughed

"That is our name yes, but we have changed since the Tsarist times"

"I thought Tsar Ivan disbanded them" Malik said.

"The original Charter was disbanded yes…..but the organization changed its goals. We looked into the paranormal…..ghosts, witches, myths. That sort of stuff."

"I have a feeling you had a hand in killing Rasputin" Malik interjected

"But of course….Excuse me my Chechen friend, but I must speak to Holo" Boris said. Malik and Sasha lowered their weapons and allowed the commissar to walk to the wolf deity

"How long did you know I was who I am?" Holo asked

"I know you where the wise wolf of Yoitsu before I even met you"

"But How?" The Commissar looked to the sky

"We heard legends of a great wolf that took the form of a young maiden for years. As the years went by, we heard legends from locals and nomads of Finland told of a woman who could speak and understand the wolves, and that she had children. The accounts eventually became silent, only to resurface in the war we had with the Fins. Holo" Boris placed a hand on her shoulder

"We knew the Germans took you and we knew they wanted an army of wolf men." Boris then looked to Dmitri

"It is funny; Hitler wanted an army of super soldiers. He started look into wolf humans. It looks like the fruits of his efforts are what are in your hands. A small feeble wolf who was once a man." Boris said as he scratched behind the pup's ears. The ears twitched

"What will you do with me….create your own super soldiers?" Holo asked to the aged man. Boris looked to the Reichstag and saw the Red Banner being hoisted to the roof

"Holo, Look" he said as he pointed to the Reichstag.

"The war is over. We have no use for wolf super soldiers. Even if this had not been the case, we still would not want to create them."

"Party Ideals" Holo commented. The Commissar looked at Holo and smile

"I can see why they call you the wise wolf of Yoitsu." He then threw some women's clothing at Holo's feet.

"What are these for?"

"They are your traveling clothes. We have a truck waiting for you to use to get back to Yoitsu. Show them this." Boris pulled out a piece of cloth with a symbol that Holo did not recognize

"If any guardsman or Soviet officer questions you, show them this. They will know and let you pass. If you need supplies, they will also supply what you need." The commissar then turned to Sasha and Malik

"SASHA….MALIK…..ATTENTION!" The two men went to attention.

"Your last order of this war is to escort and protect Holo as she travels back to Finland"

"What of Dmitri?" Sasha asked

"It will be up to Dmitri whether he stays with Holo or leaves" The commissar said

"Thank you Commissar Boris, I am forever in your debt" Holo said. The commissar turned to Holo and smiled

"Holo….we are even. You paid your debt the second this war was over. You deserve to be in your homeland" The commissar then turned to his own men

"Oprichniki…YOU KNOW THE MARSHAL"S ORDERS…WE ARE TO ESCORT HOLO AND HER MEN TO THERE RIDE" The Soldiers readied their weapons to move. Malik went over and used his cloak to make an impromptu changing booth for Holo. Holo thanked the Chechen as she began to put the clothes on her. They were peasant's clothing, but they had a sense of military respect to them. Once dressed, Holo and her squad followed the Oprichniki to a covered truck. As she entered the truck, Boris took Dmitri's Revolver. Removing the barrel, he placed a barrel that had the Red Star imprinted on it

"For a hero of Berlin" He said as he handed the revolver to Holo.

"He is dead to the Red Army… Isn't he?" Holo asked as she boarded the truck

"For all purposes, Dmitri is listed as one of the fallen. To Stalin, Dmitri was reborn when he took your blood" The commissar said as he saluted Holo. Holo returned the salute.

"Good bye Holo the Wise Wolf of Yoitsu….May our paths cross again in the future"

"Same to you Commissar Boris of the Red Army…..May we meet each other again" Holo said as the truck started up. The trek Holo waited had begun, as she embraced the small wolf pup that was Dmitri.

* * *

><p>Please post a review. They mean alot to me as they are the only way I can improve. So please, don't hide your opinions. They help me understand my audience as well as answer any concerns you the readers might have.<p> 


	10. Wolf and Pup

Wolf and Pup

Somewhere in Europe

3 weeks after the Battle of Berlin

For three weeks, Holo and her squad trekked across Europe to Finland. At times, they were stopped by Red Army guards. Holo would show them the symbol, and the guards would allow the truck to pass. To Holo, this reminded her of her travels with her late husband Kraft Lawrence. At other times, they would travel in the opposite direction of the Red Army. Still, at other times, they would travel alone. No matter the day or situation, Holo cared for the small wolf pup that was Dmitri. She longed for the day Dmitri would wake up and she could teach her descendant the ways of her kind. The day Dmitri woke up would be a day the squad would never forget.

Dmitri yawned as he surveyed his surroundings and became confused. Why was he in the back of a truck? Moving forward, he got out of a bundle of cloth that was around him. He, then, noticed that when he moved forward, his arms helped propel him in that direction. At first, he thought that his legs were removed, until he moved them.

"Maybe I am drunk," he thought as he moved forward to the end of the truck. The bed door was down, and Dmitri wanted out of the truck bed. As he inched forward, he tried to move his legs forward so that he would land with his feet first. He rolled on his back and felt the wood on his back.

"I can't be naked; I feel warm," he thought as he moved and dropped off the truck. At first, Dmitri expected to hit the ground instantly, but, then, he began to panic when he fell longer than before. When he hit the ground, he felt pain in his legs and stomach. Rolling on his back, he began to examine his body. What he saw shocked him.

"Wha…What?" he thought as he saw that he was covered in fur and that his legs did not look human. Looking at his arms, he saw that, in the place of hands, he had paws. He even saw his tail wag.

"This is a dream…I am having a nightmare. I just drank too much alcohol," he assured himself. He, then, paused for a second, and placed his paws over his snout.

"Did I just bark?" he thought as he felt his snout.

"What is this on my face?" he wondered as he touched his face

"WHY IS THERE FUR ON MY FACE!" He began to panic.

"HOLO, WHERE ARE YOU!" he howled. Holo woke up when she heard the yelping of a small wolf.

"Little one, go back to your mother; I am currently mothering a pup at the moment," she said until she felt the bundle that held Dmitri was empty.

"Dmitri, is that you?" Holo asked.

"I….I Think so. In fact, I feel different," the pup replied. Holo crawled forward and looked off the bed of the truck. She began to smile and laugh as she saw Dmitri panic in his wolf form.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" Dmitri growled at Holo.

"It is just that you acted with bravery in battle, yet you falter at the sight of your new form."

"NEW FORM!" Dmitri yelped. Holo just chuckled.

"That is right, you are, now, a wolf like me," she said with glee. Dmitri just stared at Holo. He did not believe this.

"WHERE IS MY SQUAD HOLO!" Dmitri demanded the deity. Holo pouted at the pup.

"Dmitri, that is not how you talk to your elder?" she asked the angry pup

"ELDER? Holo, I look nothing like you."

"Yet, you are, now, a wolf pup," a voice said from the side of the truck. Pup and Holo looked in the direction of the voice and saw Malik.

"Malik, I know you. You would never joke, why are doing so right now?" Dmitri asked. The Chechen looked the pup in the eyes.

"What makes you think I am joking right now?" the Chechen said.

"What is going on back there?" Sasha questioned as he walked to the back of the truck.

"Dmitri just woke up," Malik answered.

"You're joking. He has finally woke up after three weeks?" Sasha asked with shock.

"THREE WEEKS! WHAT HAS HAPPENED DURING THOSE THREE WEEKS?" Dmitri asked with shock. Malik moved forward.

"The war ended, we learned that the Oprichniki still exist, you are related to Holo, we are heading towards Finland…" Malik was cut off by Dmitri.

"What did you call her?" Dmitri asked.

"Dmitri, we know that Holo is Horo's real name. He also know that she is the same Holo from the story," Sasha said. Dmitri sat down so that his head was up before he began to speak.

"Okay, but that does not explain why I am now a small wolf pup."

"It is quite simple," Holo answered as she dropped from the truck in front of Dmitri. Dmitri fell on his back when she did so.

"You are related to my son that survived. As a result, you have wolf blood in you." Dmitri just starred at Holo.

"Now, over the years, the wolf blood has diluted, but never disappeared. Anyway, when you were in Berlin, you were shot and almost died. As you died, I had you consume my blood. Now, if you were a human with wolf heritage, you would become a demi-god. If this was true, only a wolf or person with wolf heritage could kill you"

"Is that how I killed that German back in Stalingrad…because I was part wolf?" Dmitri asked

"Yes. Now, because you have wolf heritage, you have become a deity, like me. As a result, you will live forever. Disease and death no longer effect you," Holo said. Dmitri started to back up.

"No…NO! I AM NOT A PAGAN DEITY. I AM A GOD FEARING MORTAL. I WILL EVENTUALLY DIE AND REACH HEAVEN" Dmitri howled at Holo. Holo smacked him.

"LOOK, YOU YOUNG ONE…The title of deity is just that, a title. You can still follow your religion, you will just live longer then everyone else and not die," Holo said, trying to reassure Dmitri. He did not take it well.

"Holo, How am I to reach heaven IF I CAN"T DIE!" he countered. Sasha just smacked Dmitri.

"Do you know how many want your gift of eternal life, Dmitri?" Sasha said. Malik just left; he knew how Dmitri would answer.

"Gift…GIFT! THIS IS A CURSE, SASHA," Dmitri growled at his drunken friend. Sasha just backed off and went with Malik. Dmitri began to run after Sasha to bite him, however, Holo stopped him.

"Dmitri, heel," Holo commanded in her language of wolf. Dmitri stopped and returned to Holo. At first, he sat in attention at her, before he looked at Holo with shock.

"Why did I do that?" he asked with fright. Holo just went on her knees and petted Dmitri.

"It is because you are a wolf and I am the leader of the pack," Holo said. Dmitri started to nip at Holo's hand.

"I am not a wolf; I am a human," Dmitri said, unknowingly in wolf. Holo just smiled as she picked Dmitri up and held him close to her.

"Then, tell me Dmitri, why did you speak wolf just now?" she asked with a smile on her face. Dmitri was speechless.

"Come, I have much to teach you," Holo said to the wolf pup. She scooped up Dmitri and walked into a wooded area. Once she was certain they were far enough from Sasha and Malik, she placed Dmitri on the ground.

"The first lesson you need to learn is your senses," Holo said.

"Sight, smell, taste, touch, and hearing…right?" Dmitri asked as he stretched his limbs. Holo smiled.

"So, you already know them. As a human, you used the senses of sight, touch, and hearing most of the time. As a wolf, you need to use all 5 if you are to survive in this world," Holo said.

"But I am a human, not a wolf, Holo," Dmitri answered, hoping to skip those lessons. Holo grabbed him by the nape of the neck and lifted him to her face.

"The faster you learn these lessons, the faster you can use your human form," she replied back. Dmitri was silent before answering.

"What is the first sense I need to know?" Holo placed him back on the ground.

"Now then, the first sense I shall teach you is hearing. Now, as a human, you relied on this sense heavily for communication and to listen in on your surroundings. As a wolf, this sense in important for hunting animals that do more movement than necessary. Now, Dmitri, tell me what you hear?" Dmitri closed his eyes.

"Oh, Dmitri, that is not necessary," Holo laughed. Dmitri opened his eyes and listened to his surroundings.

"I hear a rabbit scampering across the forest floor, your heart beating, and Malik having a argument with Sasha," Holo was taken back by this last answer, as she did not hear those two.

"Apparently, your hearing is better than mine at the moment. Anyway, this sense will also help you in determining if a person is lying. This, however, will be a lesson for another time. Now then, the next sense is smell." Holo took a breath.

"As a human, this sense was used more for whenever you wanted to make sure if an item was pleasing enough for you to eat. For a wolf, this sense is a necessity for hunting. Without this sense, you will be unable to efficiently find an animal to hunt. Tell me, Dmitri, what do you smell?" Dmitri did not even flex his nose, yet he smelled smells he had never noticed before.

"The sap of those trees, a wounded rabbit moving away, and Sasha's breath," he answered.

"How can you smell his breath form this distance?" Holo asked before she shook her head.

"Never mind, the next and final sense I will explain is sight. Now, there is nothing much to explain, as you already know this sense well. All I can really say is that you sight is improved so that you can see further and have better vision at night. There is not much I can say to explain how important this is to a wolf. Now, tell me Dmitri, what do you see that normally you would not?" Dmitri looked around.

"That hawk circling above, a rabbit breathing heavily, and the vehicle we rode in," he answered.

"Good. Now as a reward, I will allow you to have breakfast," she said. Dmitri waited for a couple of minutes before Holo sighed.

"Dmitri, you have to hunt for your breakfast." Dmitri was shocked by this answer. He had no idea how to hunt. Then, he remembered the rabbit. He darted off to the location he sensed the animal. Minutes later, he brought the animal to Holo's feet. She smiled.

"A commendable hunt, but I am not hungry," she answered. She knew that Dmitri wanted her to cook it.

"Dmitri, you have to eat the meat raw," Holo explained. Dmitri opened his mouth and shook his head.

"No, only animals eat raw meat. I am not a animal, Holo," Dmitri answered. His stomach rumbled.

"I recommend you eat that rabbit before the maggots arrive," she said. Dmitri, not wanting to eat the wormy creatures, began to eat the meat of the rabbit. He was starting to hate these lessons Holo was forcing on him. Holo watched him eat and sighed. Although she had the same problem with Lawrence due to her wolf upbringing, she remembered never acting this harsh around food. In fact, she often preferred human food over the food she hunted. She watched as Dmitri missed vital nutrient areas such at the head and organs. Most of what the pup was eating was the muscle the creature had.

"If you are going to eat that, at least eat the organs," Holo said in annoyance. Dmitri looked at her.

"I eat my way, and you eat your way….Okay?" he said as he continued to eat.

"Dmitri, you will never taste the greatness of your kill if all you eat is the muscle. What would you do if where hungry in the winter and all alone. The organs contain more nutrients," Holo said. Dmitri looked at Holo with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Holo, you said that I am immortal; it won't matter if I eat or not," Dmitri said. Holo chuckled.

"True, but you would have a massive hunger, one that would never go away. Of course, by that point, you would want to eat anything. Face it, Dmitri, you would eat all of the animal. Might as well get a taste of it before you succumb to such tendencies," Holo said with a shrug.

Dmitri looked Holo and back at the rabbit. Opening his mouth, he began to eat the other organs. Something in him took over, and he attacked the organs. He ripped into them with his teeth and claws. Blood spew everywhere. When he was done, he pulled a bone from the rabbit and began gnawing at it so that he could reach the marrow. Holo laughed.

"You eat just like a pup. You are making me proud," Holo said as she looked at her grandchild. Dmitri looked at Holo and then back at the bone. His eyes became wide, as he backed away from the bone..

"No, I am a human being. Not a wolf, I mustn't succumb to these urges," Dmitri said as he shivered in fear. Holo laughed as she picked him up.

"It will be a long rode for you, don't worry. I had the same problems when I first used my human body," Holo explained. Dmitri knew not of what Holo wanted to do with him. Holo walked out of the woods, and set Dmitri on the ground, near the vehicle. Dmitri just rested near Holo's feet.

"Malik, Sasha, I need some blood from one of you." Holo said. Sasha looked at Holo funny, before remembering the legend.

"Okay, but please do not be long Holo," Sasha said as he allowed Malik to lightly cut his arm. He gave his blade to Holo. She turned to Dmitri.

"You might need to walk away, I am about to show you my true form," Holo said as she began to lick the blood off the blade. Instantly, the three men could see changes in Holo. Her teeth became fang-like and animalistic. Her eyes became slanted like a wolf's. Then, almost like an explosion, she became the giant wolf that was Holo. Everyone, besides Malik, stepped back from Holo's transformation. It was particularly frighting for Dmitri, for he was smaller than the last time he saw Holo. His fear kept Dmitri from talking.

"Thank you Jesus that you were on our side," Sasha said before saying the sign of the cross. Holo looked at the Russian, then back at Dmitri.

"Indeed you lucky for me to fight among you. However, I must now teach my descendant," Holo said, her snout not moving despite the sound. Malik stared at the Holo's size, and wondered if she preferred this form over her human one.

"Do you require assistance?" Malik asked almost coldly. A thunderous chuckle could be heard from Holo.

"As much as you know of my kind, you do not know everything about us wolves," Holo said. She then moved her head down so that the tip of her snout touched the nape of Dmitri's neck. She barely moved her lips, and she held the pup in her mouth.

"Uh…Holo, what are you doing?" Dmitri barked in fear.

"Merely teaching you more of your heritage," she answered as she looked at the two humans. "I recommend you two step back."

"Why?" Sasha asked. Holo did not answer, for she sprinted off into the woods. Sasha fell onto his back. Malik walked to his comrade's side and kneeled.

"There is a reason she is called the Wise Wolf of Yoitsu and you the Drunkard of Moscow," Malik simply said. Sasha grunted as he got up.

To say that Dmitri was scared was a understatement; he had absolute fear at the speed in which Holo moved. He gripped to Holo's snout. When Holo stopped, she lowered her head and let go of Dmitri. She still felt the pup on her shaking and sighed.

"Dmitri, please let go of me. I find it rather disgraceful that you would act like this," she commanded.

"Act like this….ACT LIKE THIS! Holo, you moved faster than anything I have been on before. For heaven's sake, slow down. I am not ready for this in a mouthful," Dmitri whimpered. Holo began to growl.

"If you do not learn now, then, you will have problems in this form. Now, let go," she growled. Dmitri could feel her breathing on his neck. Still, he did not let go. Now, Holo was angry, and began to shake her head up and down. Dmitri tried to hold on tight, but his pup claws could not hold. He hit the ground with a thud.

"Dmitri, must I assert my dominance over you?" Holo asked in a cross tone. Dmitri just backed up to a tree and shivered.

"What more dominance do you need. I am a ant to you, don't you have enough dominance?" Dmitri asked, his heart racing.

"There is a saying among the humans that it is not the size of the animal, but how much fight it has. At the moment, you have too much fight in you Dmitri. Then again, this might help me with our next lessons," Holo said to the scared Dmitri. Dmitri cowered at what Holo said next.

"You will need to learn to act like a wolf in front of other wolves," Holo said as she looked at her descendant. Dmitri wished he had died back in Berlin, as Holo placed her paw on Dmitri and held him down.

"Holo, you will crush me!" Dmitri said as he tried to wiggle out of Holo's paw.

"No, I will not. I am merely asserting my dominance over you. Now, stop struggling, you are only making it hard on yourself," Dmitri began to calm down and accept what Holo said.

"Good, now that my dominance has been assured, I must now teach you on how we communicate," Holo then looked Dmitri before taking an aggressive stance. Dmitri just whimpered.

"No words have been spoken, yet you already know to fear me."

"Holo, you are a large wolf, and I am a small pup. I think I would already fear you even if you just stood there."

"True, but you fear me more because of my stance"

"True," Dmitri answered. Holo regained a natural stance.

"We wolves speak more via our body language then our words. My Lawrence, if he had been a wolf, would have noticed my hints. As he was, he did not have the heritage or body to understand me the way I would have liked," Holo looked away and thought for moment

"Lawrence would have been a pup just like Dmitri. Then again, he knew more about being a wolf then this one." She, then, looked back at the pup.

"Now, most of my kind are cunning and will hide there intentions in their speech. However, the body never lies. No matter how hard they try." Holo smiled; she was going to test her student.

"I do not need wolf senses to knew that your smile is not a good one," Dmitri said. Holo saw his tail and how it was in between his legs. She was going to play on that.

"What do you mean, I have no intention to harm you," Holo said. Despite these words, she gave small hints indicating her true intentions. Dmitri looked at Holo, but saw nothing wrong.

"Um…Okay." Holo saw Dmitri walk forward with his tail now in a natural position. She brought his paw down.

"Would you stop that! I am going to break a bone if you keep this up," Dmitri angrily told Holo. Holo merely chuckled at his comment.

"If you had looked hard enough, you would have seen I was lying."

"Oh…and how? How would I know from just looking at you?" Dmitri questioned as he attempted to get out of Holo's grasp. Holo held tighter.

"Look at my tail and ears. My ears are up, listening to vocal cues you have. My tail is in a position that indicates aggression. Unlike you, where your tail is between your legs and you ears are down. Then again, that is to be expected from a wolf pup looking at a wolf of my age," Holo said. Dmitri got angry.

"I am not a wolf. I am a human who is in a wolf body," Dmitri asserted as he continued to struggle. Holo held him in place, and looked at the pup.

"You are not a human hiding in a wolf's body, you ARE a wolf in a wolf's body."

"And when you hid among us, you where a wolf in a human's body," Dmitri countered. Holo began to laugh.

"I was never fully human. I was always a wolf in a wolf's body. My tail, ears, and personality testify to this. Only Lawrence and my children could be called wolves in a human body." Holo answered.

"But Lawrence was born a human," Holo stared at the young pup.

"When he and I became married, we became one body through our procreation. As a result, Lawrence gained wolf heritage, because of me. As I said, he was a wolf in a human's body."

Dmitri just rested his head down. Holo could see that he was not in a good mood. But what was she to do? What she was teaching was Dmitri's heritage. No, she wasn't teaching his heritage, she was teaching Dmitri about himself. A part that was repressed until her blood entered his body.

Knowing that teaching Dmitri more of his wolf identity would be more destructive in these early parts of his recovery, Holo decided to quit for the day so that Dmitri could become more accustomed to his new body. Raising her paw, Holo let Dmitri scamper out from her hold.

"Please stop that whole paw on me thing. It was becoming hard to breath," Dmitri breathed out. Holo just looked at him.

"Stop trying to escape from my grasp, and I would not have to keep you under my paw. Even then, you should now read my body language to keep yourself from my paw," Holo said before nipping the nape of Dmitri's neck.

"And another thing, stop lifting me up from my neck with your MOUTH! It doesn't feel right," Dmitri complained as he was lifted up.

"Unless you want to move alone and get lost in these woods, it would be wise to allow me to hold you like a mother does her pup," Holo said. Dmitri was silent. Holo calling herself his mother was not what he was expecting. Somehow, it felt right for Holo to call him her child. Another side, however, felt that this was an insult to his real mother.

"Holo, put me down," Dmitri simply said. Holo was shocked.

"Why? You would not survive here without me."

"I DO NOT CARE!" Dmitri barked. Holo felt that she should put her paw down on him again, but the voice that came from him indicated anger from another source. Then, Holo remembered.

"I am deeply sorry for my words Dmitri. The memories of the dead never leave the living," she said as she place Dmitri on the ground.

"I know. Just please do not compare yourself to my mother, whoever she may have been," Dmitri said in a calmer voice. He, then, began to move towards the direction of the camp. Holo followed.

"You know Holo, you could just run without me back to Malik and Sasha. There is nothing stopping you," Dmitri replied. Holo said nothing for a second, before answering.

"It is for your protection. The wolves in this forest might try to kill you for being my descendant. A useless action considering you are now immortal…"

"I am not immortal."

"So you say. Even if that was not the case, I do not wish you to be trapped in that form forever," Holo said as the two walked.

"What do you mean?" Dmitri asked.

"Many generations ago, druids would dabble in the balance of nature. They would take forms of beasts and of plants. Some where wise and found that becoming these forms would ultimately end their humanity. Most where foolish and stayed in their inhuman forms. Over time, they forgot how it was to be a human. Over time, they would be cast out from their human brothers and sisters as well as their new inhuman families. They would die alone," Holo said. Dmitri tensed up.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A WOLF, I WANT TO BE HUMAN!" he shrieked.

"I never said you would regain your humanity, I only said I wanted you to be in a different form. You see Dmitri, you are like me. Our true forms are that of wolves, but we can look like humans. Granted, we may need to hide our features from others," she said. Dmitri said nothing, but Holo could see that the wolf pup was saddened. She knew what would cheer up the man, but she did not have the ability to do it. Only time would allow Dmitri to become his human form. The two walked silently before Dmitri spoke.

"Holo, if you were always a wolf, then, why are you so different from other wolves?" Holo pondered a answer.

"Many years ago, before Humanity even learned to construct civilization, we where all wild and lived freely. There was survival, but it was peace. I was just an ordinary wolf back then, no different from any other. I would hunt and kill like my brothers and sisters. One day, however, it all changed. There was a women, weak from traveling and the burden of motherhood. Usually, such creature we kill as a mercy killing. I don't know why, but I protected that women from the hunt. Despite taunting from my siblings, they later left. The mother never bore a child; she was never hurt. It was all a test."

"What do you mean?" Dmitri asked.

"She was a spirit. According to her, I was wisest among my pack. I would be rewarded for my recognition of her by becoming more then wolf or man. I remember her kiss and embrace before she disappeared. I did not know what she meant 'till the next morning, where I woke up different. The other wolves feared me, and I was confused of this. I soon realized that I had become larger and more versed then they would ever be. I also learned that I could assume a human form. Despite this, it would be years before I would show this form to a human. I know you know the story, so I shall not bother you with the details," Holo said as she walked. Dmitri looked at her with amazement. He thought he heard a legend that no story teller could ever tell in the way Holo said it. Holo smirked.

"I told Lawrence the same thing, and he did not believe me. But he did not care. I was his wife and he was my husband, both loving the other and being gifted with children." She, then, looked at Dmitri. "You are testament to this."

"I am aware," Dmitri said. The two did not speak anymore. They simply walked through the woods. If either was hungry, they quickly hunted a creature to satisfy their hunger. Dmitri would catch small creatures, such as rabbits, while Holo would eat whole deer. As the two walked through the woods, they both felt something following them. After a while, Holo pounced at where she felt the occurrence. It was Malik.

"How long have you been stalking us?" she demanded. Malik just stared at the giant wolf, and simply said.

"Since you left." Holo was surprised that this man could track them at such distances.

"For a wise wolf, you really are ignorant of how you hunt," Malik said. Holo lifted her paw and allowed the Chechen to move. Once out, he pointed his rifle into the forest and fired. He hit a deer.

"How did you know that deer was there?' Holo asked. Malik said nothing as she pulled the deer into the clearing to be prepped for movement. He looked over his body for his knife. Then, he got up and walked to Holo's paw. Reaching into it, Holo felt a sharp pain. Malik had stabbed his knife into Holo. Despite being a giant wolf, Holo feared the Chechen in ways a wolf shouldn't. She and Dmitri saw as Malik began to skin the deer, then cut the deer. Once done, Malik placed the deer on the skin and began to move back to the camp. The two wolves followed Malik.

At the camp, Holo and Dmitri saw that Sasha was passed out drunk and sleeping near a fire. Malik made no notice of the Russian, and began to set his kill for roasting.

"What…What happened?" Sasha asked in a drunken tone. Malik did not even move his head as he spoke.

"Holo was teaching Dmitri, and I was hunting."

"So nothing changed," Sasha observed as he looked for more vodka.

"You drank it all," Malik said. Sasha grumbled and climbed into the bed of the truck. Holo reverted to her human form and placed on new clothes. She wanted to laugh, but realized, now, that she had no alcohol. She then smelt something in the air. It was unopened Vodka bottles. She smiled.

"You are, indeed, a good liar, Malik," she praised as she sat down. Malik made no acknowledgement. Dmitri jumped onto Holo's lap, and began to rest. Holo, at first, petted the wolf pup. Then, she took a comb she had and began to comb Dmitri's tail. She could tell he liked it.

"Oh Dmitri, you are very much like me. It saddens me that you do not appreciate you tail like I do," the Wise Wolf thought. Dmitri liked the pampering, for it calmed him and made him feel happy. After a while, Malik began to cut pieces off of the deer. Taking plates, he placed piece of the deer on a plate and gave it to Holo.

"The meat is unspiced. That shouldn't be a problem for you wolves," he said. Holo wanted to protest. However, the second she ate the meat, it felt unnecessary to do so. The way the meat was cut was in a way only a butcher could cut.

"My father in law was a butcher," Malik answered to Holo's unasked question.

"How do you do that? You just look at a person and know what they are thinking," Holo asked.

"Experience," Malik simply responded. He, then, got up and got another plate. At first, Holo thought it was for himself, until she saw that he set the plate in front of Dmitri. It confused her when she saw that he set forks and knives on the plate.

"Malik, why did you…" Malik shushed Holo. Dmitri's nose became filled with the smell of deer. It was worse that his nose was more sensitive, as he began to move even before his eyes opened. When he did opened his eyes, he saw the meat chunks. He rushed for the food, expecting to eat it. Malik stopped him.

"You keep saying you are a human. If you are, you will eat like a human, with fork and knife," Malik challenged. Dmitri looked at the two eating utensils. At first, he tried using both his paws to grab the fork. Malik stopped him and told him the humans use one hand. Dmitri tried to use his mouth to grip the fork. Again, Malik stopped him.

"What is the point of this. You know I cannot use a fork or knife," Dmitri growled. Malik stared at the pup.

"To show you of your current predicament. You are no longer a human, you are a wolf," Malik said. Holo could see that this went deeper into Dmitri than any of her lessons. Dmitri lay on the ground and whimpered. Malik took the fork and knife away, and got his own food.

"Eat," he simply said. Dmitri did and ate the venison.

"Malik, may I have a word with you alone?" Holo asked. Malik just nodded and stood up. The two went to behind the truck.

"Malik, I see that the how I have been teaching Dmitri is the incorrect way."

"So, you need my help. And, yes, I will help," Malik said. Holo looked at the Chechen.

"Thank you… And one other question." Holo asked

"What?"

"Why did you stab me; you knew it was me all the time." Malik just stared at her.

"I was hunting," he said before turning around and back to his food. Holo was shocked. She sensed the deer, but not Malik. She shivered at the realization.

"That man makes any wolf scared," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank Gemralts for Beta Reading the story<p> 


	11. Wolf and Yoitsu

Wolf and Yoitsu

Somewhere in Europe 1945

Holo and Malik did their best at teaching Dmitri how to act in his wolf side. Despite Holo's knowledge of the Chechen, she was surprised at what he knew. Malik knew everything about wolves. How they hunt, how they groom themselves, how they communicate, everything. For this reason, Holo had Malik teach Dmitri in such things. She merely watched the two and ate the apples that the red army seemed to have a surplus of. If needed to, Holo would correct or help Malik; however, this was done only twice. Once was because Holo wanted to teach Dmitri a secret of wolves that Malik knew nothing of. The other time, Holo had a better explanation than Malik. Holo had to admit she was drawn to the Chechen, almost like she loved him. Malik knew this, and always showed Holo his ring and remind her of his wife. Holo, of course, would act hysterical.

To Dmitri, what he was learning felt like it was being pounded into him. Early on, he would resist, slowing down the learning process. Holo and Malik often had to rely on unique tactics to keep Dmitri in line. For Holo, this called for exerting her dominance on him. For Malik, this meant showing Dmitri the situation the pup was in. Over time, Dmitri began to submit to Holo and Malik. Holo was the first to notice, when she noticed Dmitri spoke to her in wolf tongue. Later, Malik noticed this when Dmitri would find alternative ways around Malik's tests. The two were proud at how Dmitri was coming along.

For Sasha, what Holo and Malik did was little concern to him. When the three came back, Sasha would have a fire ready. Other than that, Sasha just slept in his drunken comatose state. The only other time he was awake was when Dmitri and Holo asked the other questions. He would always listen to the two.

"Dmitri, can you tell me what you exactly did in Stalingrad?" Holo questioned Dmitri while she groomed his fur. She was now grooming his fur more than her own. Dmitri liked the pampering, but this did little to sharpen his answer from its bluntness.

"What is there to say. We met Malik, stalked around Stalingrad, found a PTRD, killed some Germans…Holo, nothing really exciting happened there," Dmitri answered. Holo sighed, as she knew she would never get such true answer from Sasha.

"Guns have dulled the glory and valor of war," Holo answered.

"How so?" Dmitri asked.

"Well it used to be that men would fight each other in close combat. You had to worry about not only the person you were fighting, but your comrades as well. Plus, the fights were glorious, as blood and sweat melded with steel. Now, all one has to do pull a trigger and watch the man die. There is no strategy or brains needed in such fighting."

"Says the sniper," Sasha commented. Holo gave him a look.

"At least I try to make things interesting by hiding and stalking my kills like a hunter"

"So does Malik," Dmitri responded. Holo lifted Dmitri by the nape of his neck.

"SO you wish to debate with the wise wolf. I have one stipulation. If I win, you must fully explain what happened in Stalingrad. If you win, you can ask me any question and I will answer it," Holo offered.

"Deal, now, put me down Holo," Dmitri replied back. Holo just stood up.

"Only when you have finished your point will I place you on the ground. Now, Begin," Holo said into Dmitri's eyes.

"Holo, you say that there are more tactics needed. True the rifle is a simple minded weapon. That does not mean there is no valor or bravery in using it. Remember when you used that PTRD at Kursk? Every time you disabled a tank, me and Sasha would run up to the tank and throw molotovs into it. That takes bravery and tactics Holo. And what about Leningrad? We stayed in that house for more than an hour while you sniped that sniper. Lastly, when we were in Berlin, we required bravery to run up to the AT gun, and use it to weaken a hole for Chekov to drive through. Face it Holo, we had as much bravery and strategy that warriors needed when they used swords and clubs," Dmitri debated. Holo smiled.

"You done well for a young wolf, most experienced humans would have faltered at my questions. After hearing you, I see that there is more in me then I expected," Holo said as she hugged the wolf pup. She sat down next to the fire with Dmitri.

"I cannot wait for you to get larger and start mating," Holo, then, giggled. "I just hope you're as strong as you bark," she teased. Dmitri blushed at the thought.

"But Holo, couldn't I do the same thing you did? You yourself mated with a human," Dmitri said.

"True, but the wolf in him was dormant 'till I took care of him," Holo said as she held the pup. Dmitri pushed out of his head images of Holo mating. Once he had removed the majority of the mental images, Dmitri asked his question.

"Holo, the story ends with you reaching Yoitsu. What happened afterwards?" Dmitri questioned. Holo's mood changed; she had expected that question.

"So you want to know what happened, very well. But to know what happened when we reached Yoitsu, you need to know the details before we arrived. Also, while I speak, do not interrupt me," Holo said and began her story.

* * *

><p>Holo rested in the back of the cart, wishing she had some apples or alcohol.<p>

"Lawrence, when do we stop?" she asked. Lawrence sighed.

"Holo, you know these lands better than I do. But, if the trader's guild is correct, there are only settlements and tribal people around," Holo sighed, again.

"Well, we can stop for apples, can we not?" she sarcastically asked. Lawrence, again, sighed.

"Holo, I bought all those apples for you. You're telling me you ate them all?" Holo just smiled.

"Kraft Lawrence, a wolf like me must eat her fill. Otherwise, we get antsy. I thought you knew this," Holo said. Lawrence, _again_, sighed. He knew better than to argue with Holo.

"But, to answer your question, we are getting close to the village," Holo said. Lawrence hoped she was right. He was so close at getting rid of the deity and getting back to his life of being solitary.

"Solitary," Lawrence thought. He knew from Holo that she hated this way; that being alone was the worst thing to happen to a wolf. He was feeling the same.

"She has grown on me, and I guess I have grown on her. But it would never work, we live in separate worlds. I am a trader, and she is a wolf. We travel long distances, but that's it. There is nothing else keeping us together," he thought. Holo went to the front of the wagon and sat next to Lawrence.

"Something is troubling you, Lawrence, and I know what it is." Lawrence looked at Holo.

"SO you know, too," Lawrence sadly said. Holo simply looked at the snow.

"We have traveled together for at least two years. And I must say Lawrence, it was indeed fun while it lasted," Holo said. Lawrence stopped the cart. "It was something I said, was it not?"

"Yes. For the past two years, I have been keeping the Church from killing you. Because of this, I have lost profits, almost lost connections with companies. I almost lost my entire carrier. All because you just happened to find a loophole in a pact you made so many years ago." The voice Lawrence had was calm, yet anger could be heard as well. Holo picked up on this.

"So that is what you see me as, a burden. Tell me Lawrence, who was there to when the coinage value was being lowered. Or when you lost money on a weapons deal, or when you were in debt. Please enlighten me," Holo asked.

Lawrence grunted, "You were." Holo smiled

"Now, I admit that I have some tastes in nice clothing and such. But, that is to be expected from a woman and a wolf. We like to look good, and besides Lawrence." Holo lifted Lawrence's face to face her. "I did it for you," she said with a smile. Lawrence looked at Holo, then, back to the road. Holo then became furious and slapped Lawrence.

"Holo, what was that for?" Lawrence demanded. Holo stood up.

"For two years, I have dropped hints of my feelings. I accepted your bluntness and rather crude reactions to them, since you obviously did not see the true intentions. But when I told you directly, you still act like a fool! What do you care about Lawrence? Only trading and traveling. You never have the time to slow down and live life to the fullest," Holo barked.

"Holo, this is my occupation, this is my life. I have spent my whole life perfecting my trade," Kraft answered. Holo stared at Lawrence.

"Perfected! You have hardly done so. What happens when you buy that store? All alone in there, counting your stock and profits. Eventually you will forget to even look at women wanting to be with you. No wait, you already lost that part of your humanity," she yelled. Lawrence was taken aback.

"I have not. What about Norah?" he barked.

"We have not encountered her since we smuggled gold and you still long for her. Are you blind trader?" Holo asked, rhetorically. She turned around and hoped off the cart.

"Holo, what are you doing?" a curious Lawrence asked. Holo turned around.

"For two years we have been together, and two years I have shown my love to you. And what do you do? You act like a fool!" She, then, turned around. "I thought you were wiser than most men, but it seems that I was wrong. You know nothing!" Lawrence jumped to disembark from the wagon.

"Holo WAIT!" he pleaded as ran after the deity. He tripped on some snow that had frozen to ice. Just as Holo turned around, Lawrence landed on her, sending the two falling down a snow bank. They tumbled for a second or two before they opened their eyes. Looking at each other, they noticed where their bodies where. Holo was on top, while Lawrence was on the bottom. They both blushed as they stared into each other's eyes. Holo made the first move.

"Unhand me you childish, clumsy fool," Holo commanded. As she was about to get up, Holo felt Lawrence bringing her closer to his body. "Lawrence, I said….."

Before Holo could finish, Lawrence had moved in and kissed Holo. It wasn't a slow kiss, but one that indicated he needed Holo. Holo was surprised and allowed Lawrence the kiss. When they were done, Lawrence looked into Holo's eyes.

"Holo, I…I love you. I don't know how I would survive without you," he said. Holo was dumbstruck for a moment, and then her anger disappeared.

"It took you long enough," she smiled in a sarcastic tone. Lawrence just stared at her.

"You are indeed confusing Holo. First you berate me for not loving you. And when I say I love you, you just shrug it off like it is some kind of everyday occurrence." Holo looked at Lawrence and smiled. She leaned her forehead on his.

"That is what makes us complement each other. We are two sides of a coin Lawrence. We complete each other." She moved closer to Lawrence so their bodies felt they were completing each other.

"More importantly, we are male and female. Together we are the foundations of life," Holo said. Lawrence blushed at what Holo was implying.

"You want to mate with me, correct?" he asked. Holo giggled, something Lawrence did not see often from the Deity.

"No, Lawrence, I want more than mating. Mating just requires two beings of the opposite sex. Once we procreate, there is little love. No, what I want is something more. Something makes me, no wait us, feel not like simple whores once we are done. Lawrence, I want you to wed me. I want you to make me yours," she said. Lawrence was dumbstruck. What Holo was asking was more than he could provide. What she wanted, they would have to do in a church, and the Church was not on good terms with them.

"Holo, there's a problem," Lawrence answered.

"I am aware."

"Then, who do you plan to have a wedding?" Lawrence asked. Holo thought a moment. Suddenly, her hat slightly moved. She sensed something.

"Lawrence, get up and prepare your sword. We have company," she said as she got up. Lawrence did as Holo instructed. The two waited, prepared for whatever was coming. What arrived was not what the two expected. In front of them was a man wearing a monk's robes. He wore the robes with his hood up to keep the cold out. He also had on winter boots and a large Rosary around his neck.

"Are you two lost?" the man asked. Holo noticed the man was no threat, and Lawrence sheathed his sword.

"No, we were merely having an argument that is all," Lawrence said. Holo stepped on his foot.

"I see. Tell me, where are you two heading?" The monk asked. Holo looked at the old man, and let her foot off of Lawrence's.

"We are heading towards Yoitsu," she answered. The priest looked at the two.

"Yoitsu is gone. It has been for years. All that is left is the name of the area," the priest simply said. Holo was dumbstruck, and went to her knees.

"How long ago?" she asked while panting. Lawrence had never seen the deity like this.

"Well before my time child. In fact, I am surprised any one remembers that village. I only know it because of the legends of the tribes that travel in these parts." The priest went to his knees and placed a hand on Holo. Holo began to sob.

"It is okay my child. We all long to see our ancestral lands. I want to see Jerusalem, but the Muslims prevent this," he comforted. Holo kept sobbing.

"Where can we rest? I have a cart with goods in it," Lawrence said.

"I have a small hut. It should be large enough to house all of us. The horses and wagon will have to stay outside," he said as he helped Holo up. She continued to cry.

"There there child. Father Grigori is here," he said to Holo. Lawrence led Grigori to the wagon. From there, he followed the priest to a small hut. Truth to the father's word, it would barely house the three.

"So, tell me. What is a priest doing this far north? I thought there was a large pagan presence here," Lawrence asked. Grigori stirred the soup he was making.

"Most of the Pagans converted long ago. Turns out all you need is a king with a large army of Christians to do that," the priest explained.

"Tell me father, was there a pagan goddess named Holo?" Holo asked. The Father looked at Holo.

"Not sure, I do not mess in those things," he said. Holo was slightly relieved. This meant most people would not recognize her. Lawrence sat back in his chair.

"Grigori, that is not a name you hear often these parts. Are you a Muscovite?" Lawrence questioned. Holo was confused.

"Yes, I am. It has been a long time since I have been called that," the priest said. He began to place the soup in bowls and hand the bowls to Holo and Lawrence. It was potato soup.

"So tell me, you are a trader? Are you heading towards town?" the priest asked. Lawrence stopped his eating and looked at the Father.

"I was not aware of a town. I knew of settlements, not towns," Lawrence said. Holo listened to the priest to pick up on any lying.

"Most people never reach the town, due to the distance. Most go to a small trading village, and, then, have the guide travel the rest of the way. Unfortunately, this settlement is nothing more than an ale house, inn, some houses, and the guild house. No shops to trade in," the Father said. Lawrence began to smile. Holo sighed.

"Lawrence, I know what you are thinking, and it is not a good one"

"Why not, we would have a monopoly."

"Yes, but we would have to supply ourselves overtime. Plus the goods that come in would be varied at times," Holo said. Still, Lawrence held his hopes high. The Father was confused.

"What are you two talking about?" Lawrence looked at the priest.

"I have had dreams of owning a store. Now that I have heard about this town, they will be true." Lawrence began to think about the store, how he would furnish it, how he would sell produce. Holo sighed.

"And short," she said. Lawrence looked at Holo

"Well it is a sacrifice I am willing to take," he said. Holo stood up.

"And what about me Lawrence? Am I part of this dream?" she asked. Lawrence was taken aback. He never thought about it. Now that he did, he wanted the wolf to be a part of it.

"Yes," he replied. Holo hugged Lawrence, as she was now the happiest wolf in the world.

"Would you like me to wed you two?" the priest asked. Before Lawrence could speak, Holo nodded enthusiastically.

"Holo, slow down," Lawrence said. Holo didn't care. She was finally going to have Lawrence to herself. No one was going to take her Lawrence form her. That is, until she felt the cap she wore taken off. The two looked at the priest, who was in turn holding the cap.

"Jesus, my lord, what on earth are you?" The priest said in fear as he stared at Holo. It took time for Holo to realize what had happened.

"Please, I can explain," she said. The priest took a torch and began to wave it in front of the two.

"IN THE NAME OF THE FATHER AND SUN AND THE HOLY GHOST I CAST THE DEMONS FROM THIS MAIDEN!" he chanted over and over again. Holo began to become frightened. Her one shot at marrying Lawrence was ruined. Lawrence took his sword and swashed the torch.

"STOP THIS, YOU ARE SCARING HER!" Lawrence said as he held Holo tighter. The priest walked back away from the two.

"Why does she have ears of a wolf? None of God's chosen have that," he said.

"Because I am Holo the Wise Wolf of Yoitsu. I am what one might say a goddess," Holo said.

"Blasphemy! There can be only one God!" the priest asserted.

"WELL SO WHAT!" Lawrence yelled. Holo wanted to slap him.

"So what? SO WHAT? She is a heresy to the Church and must be destroyed," the priest said. Holo walked forward.

"Then, I renounce the title of goddess," she said. Both Lawrence and Grigori where confused.

"This title of mine has brought great grief to many. So, I shall renounce it. As far as you are concerned, I am not a goddess."

"Then what are you?" the priest demanded. Holo walked back and held Lawrence as she brought him forward.

"I am this man's fiancé, and you will wed me to him," she demanded.

"Holo, this is too much," Lawrence said.

"No, it is not. I am tired of this nonsense about me being a heretical being. It is madness, and I want it to stop," she sighed. Grigori walked forward.

"I will wed you two on a few stipulations," he said.

"Name the price," Lawrence said. Grigori looked at Holo.

"This all for her. First, you must forever renounce the title of goddess, as well as goddess of whatever. Second, you are to never cheat on Lawrence. Lastly, you must baptize your children Catholic. Do you understand?" the priest asked. Holo nodded. She felt being stripped of herself, yet she felt like Lawrence was filling, and overflowing, the gap the priest made.

"Is that all?" Holo asked.

"Yes. And in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, I pronounce you husband and wife," Grigori half-heartedly said.

"Now, then, eat. The soup is getting cold," the priest said as he sat down on his cot and began to pray. To him, this was too much.

"Oh, come on now. Be happy father. You have just converted a pagan," Holo said with a smile. The priest mumbled something under his breath.

"You priests confuse me. First, you say you want to convert the pagans. Yet when you do, you are not happy," Holo observed.

Lawrence placed his hand on Holo's hand. She got the idea, and closed her mouth. She began to eat the soup, which by then had become cold. She said nothing as she ate the food. She had insulted the priest enough with her rather short wedding and the fact that his religion was turned on his heels with her existence. She hoped the man would let her and Lawrence stay. Grigori did, though Holo noticed he was rather angered by having Holo in his little hut.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Lawrence and Holo bid the priest good bye. As they left, Holo noticed the priest was happier. Holo wondered if he had some dream that reassured him of Holo's existence. Or maybe he was just happy to get rid of Holo. It mattered little to Holo as she had her Lawrence now. The two said nothing as they rode the cart to the small village that the priest spoke of. Looking around, Lawrence was perplexed that such settle could survive.<p>

"Stop gawking like a child, Lawrence. It is not professional," Holo commented. Lawrence smiled and looked at Holo.

"I see that even after becoming my wife, you still have your wit," Lawrence batered back. Holo just chuckled.

"I may be Holo the wife of Lawrence, but I still am Holo the wise wolf of Yoitsu. You should know this, husband," Holo said.

Lawrence smiled. To tell the truth, he liked Holo's wit, it certainly made life more interesting at times. Holo laid her head on Lawrence's shoulder, much like how a wife would to a husband. She wished she would lay her tail on Lawrence's lap, but that would have brought upon unneeded attention. Holo knew that she and Lawrence did not want to be burned for being heretics after coming this far in the journey. The wagon stopped in front of a storefront, one that indicated it was empty. Lawrence looked at the store and smiled. It was smaller than what he wanted, but for such town, it was large enough.

"Really, Lawrence, this is the lot you want. Seems rather small," Holo commented as she looked at the building.

"Well, we most likely will be the only ones in town with a shop, so any size is large enough for me. Besides, this looks like a combination of a house and shop. A great combination for our current relationship. In addition, it is two stories."

"Our rooms will not interfere with the shop, and I see an area for the wagon," Holo continued.

"Right, so we don't need to pay rent on a lot in a stable," Lawrence continued, as well. Both smiled, as they now realized they were thinking alike. Holo laughed at the irony that a wolf and a trader would think so similarly. As they examined the building's exterior, a door opened.

"What do you want?" the voice said with a cough.

"I was wondering if we may purchase this building" Lawrence said, ready to do business. Holo was also ready, as she wanted the building.

"You buy. You make me laugh. The building has been in my family for years. Plus, we don't need a store, we have the guild to buy supplies," the man argued with a cough.

"Sir, this building is in a serious state of repair. It would be profitable to sell, would it not?" Holo inquired.

"I care little on the state of this shop. I will not sell to you, because I know you will use it as a store."

"Then, why do you not want to sell to traders. Seems rather waste of a property, especially considering this building was meant to be a store," Lawrence stated.

"The guild has been good to store owners that do set up. The problem is that there no suppliers close to the area. Most people bypass this village entirely," the man answered. He had another cough. Holo sensed something more.

"Lawrence, be careful, something about this man is not right," Holo said. Lawrence nodded.

"Then, we will supply from the guild, or travel to another town to supply," Lawrence stated. The man laughed.

"That is a stupid idea, traveling a long distance to supply. No money made." Holo was becoming certain this man did not own the building. She got a glimpse of him and saw that he was a vagrant, squatting in the house.

"Sir, may I ask for some kind of documents showing you own the building?" Holo asked. Lawrence looked at his wife with shock.

"Holo, you know better." Holo merely smiled at her husband's comment, as she needed not an answer.

"I…I ….I….well damn you. I need not show you anything," the man said. This was getting the attention of other people, including the owner.

"Otis, is that you. Get out of there before I skin you alive." A man screamed as he ran out from the ale house. Otis quickly ran out of the building and out of town.

"I am sorry, that man always seems to rest in that building often. I believe he is a member of one of the tribes, but they kicked him out," the owner explained.

"Well, then. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Lawrence, and this is my wife…" Holo interrupted Lawrence.

"His lovely wife Holo," she teased. Lawrence blushed a little, and the man laughed.

"A couple I see. Very rarely does a traveling trader have a wife, the man said.

"Well we have just married after many traveling. Let us, however, get to business. My husband and I would like to purchase this building. What is your price?"Holo asked. The man thought a moment.

"I am not well with the current coinage. I am, however, well with the value of items. What is it that you have to trade?" the man inquired. Lawrence showed the contents of his cart. Mostly spice and some pelts.

"Not much. Well you are lucky that I am trying to get out of this village. I will take the whole lot," the man said. Both Lawrence and Holo were astonished at what the man said.

"Sir, I feel as if I am swindling you. These spices and pelts, even together, do not have the coinage amount to buy a building," Lawrence said. The man just snickered.

"Up here, it does. Look, this town is dying. I need to get out while I can. If that means selling low, so be it. I have the documents of ownership here," the man said. Lawrence shrugged. For such a building at this price, it was practically stealing. But Lawrence did not want to pass up on a deal. The two shook hands and traded there goods. In the end, Lawrence and Holo had the building. Once they parked the wagon, the two entered the building to look inside.

"Looks good, not much damage to the building. Sturdy build," Lawrence commented. Holo looked at the squatter's mess.

"True, but we still have that man's mess in here," she said as she kicked a small keg. Lawrence just laughed.

"An easy job, compared to having the shop ready," Lawrence said. Holo explored more. The store part of the building was small. She laid her hand on the counter. She examined the shelves on the other side of the counter. She could tell that they were done by a master craftsman. Lawrence opened a door, and walked into a small hallway. To his right was a small store room, perfect for storing goods and food. He climbed the stairs to the second story. He was more impressed with this area.

"Three rooms, perfect for bedrooms and storage," he commented.

"Storage? Please Lawrence, we should think about using them as a guest room. We can make more income with an occupant living in the room," Holo argued as he walked up the stairs.

"True, but we need storage for personal items. Plus, having a stranger living near the family is not the greatest idea," Lawrence said. Holo smiled.

"If you say so," she complied. She, then, looked into one of the rooms and smiled.

"It seems we also have some beds already available. Less we must purchase," she observed. Lawrence also noticed this.

"We still have the back, Holo. I noticed a chimney, but no hearth. So it must be back in a room behind the store front," Lawrence said. Holo grumbled. She wanted to sleep with her husband so that she could have him as her husband. The two stepped down the stairs into what looked like a dining room. They could tell it was such do to the table and chairs. They made no comment on the room. They opened another door and saw a rather large kitchen. The two were perplexed that such a building would have this kind of kitchen.

"So that is where the hearth is. Or rather, stove" Lawrence said.

"To bad neither of us knows how to cook to fully utilize this room," Holo said. Lawrence became disheartened by this fact, but it did little to change his spirits. He bought a shop to sell goods, not to sell cooked goods. Still, what a waste.

"Who knows, Holo, maybe one of our children will be a great cook," Lawrence chuckled.

"A cook from a wolf and a trader. Clearly, your traveling days in the sun have baked your mind Lawrence," Holo joked. The two laughed. Lawrence looked outside and was shocked. It was already getting dark. Holo saw this as well.

"The days can become shorter in the winter. Not to mention the sun often set earlier at some points of the day," Holo yawned.

"I suppose," Lawrence said. Holo began to drape herself on Lawrence.

"Husband, I am tired. May we, please, rest? It has been a long day," Holo said in rather seductive voice. Lawrence picked up on this. He lifted Holo off the ground, and held her.

"Why, Lawrence, you are acting a little more adventurous than usual. Maybe, you have some wolf's blood in you after all," Holo said cuddling near her husband's chest. Lawrence smiled.

"Maybe, I do, maybe I don't. Let us find out," he said as he went up the stairs to the rooms. Now, normally Holo would want be slow and tease Lawrence. Tonight, however, she didn't want to waste time with the foreplay. They had two years of such actions, and now she wanted to commit to Lawrence in ways she could not tell him. The two lay on the bed. Slowly, the clothes came off. The two finally committed to each other in not only agreement, but in action.

* * *

><p>Dmitri listened to the story diligently, as did Malik.<p>

"What happened after you two, well you know," Dmitri asked. Holo giggled.

"Oh you know. Months later I had my first child, a son named Alfonse. Two years later, I had another child, a daughter named Susi," Holo said as she remembered both times she gave life to the children.

"What happened to them?" Malik asked. Now Holo became sad.

"On the tenth anniversary of my Marriage, Lawrence brought home some honey pickled peaches. The barrel the peaches were in was infected with some kind of worm. It killed my husband and son. As for Susi, she later learned to use her wolf side. Unfortunately, she was killed by a hunter. I killed that man, though it might have been the fact that I was pregnant that I acted in such a way," she told the two. Dmitri looked at his relative.

"And that child was my ancestor, right?" he asked.

"Correct, I never knew him, as I gave him up to some travelers. The child reminded me too much of Lawrence," Holo said. Malik placed a hand on Holo's shoulder.

"It's okay. At least, you know he survived to have Dmitri as a descendant," Malik comforted the deity. Holo smiled.

"True. I just wish I knew his wife," she said. Once the three had finished their talking, they boarded the truck. Holo held onto Dmitri, and petted his fur. Dmitri liked this, and licked Holo's hand.

"Soon, we will reach Yoitsu, and we will be home," Holo said. Dmitri gave a yelp of happiness.

* * *

><p>Post comments in the review section, its really uplifting to me to read reviews. Even if the review hurts me. I need the truth so I can improve on the stroy. Also, we only have three more chapters to go. Seems rather amazing I have gotten this far in such a short time. But I digress. I thank Gemralts for Betareading this chapter, and for accepting my OCs.<p> 


	12. Wolf and Home

Finland 1945

Somewhere close to a region once called Yoitsu

Holo rested as the truck bounced around on the dirt and snowy road. In her arms was a sleeping Dmitri, still in the form of a pup. Holo stroked the pup's fur as they traveled.

"We are almost home, Dmitri." She would say every now and then ever since they entered Finland. Holo could smell her home. The untouched snow, the sap of the trees, the cold waters that she remembered. Then, she would smell wolves, and fear would enter her.

"Please, leave us alone long enough for me to rest. I have been away for only 6 years, and yet you treat me as a stranger," she thought as she smelt the packs. True, she never had great relations with her kind once she married Lawrence, but she knew the risks that came with being the mate of a human. Now, she had Dmitri, and the wolves would see him as an abomination. Holo would protect Dmitri, but she did not know to what extent she could protect him. Suddenly, the truck came to a stop, something Holo feared.

"Malik, just run those dogs over and keep driving," Sasha argued.

"They are wolves Sasha. And I will not," Malik answered. Sasha was getting angry.

"Well why not!" Malik looked at Sasha.

"Because this not normal wolf behavior," Malik coldly answered. Holo heard this, and held Dmitri tighter.

"They're here for me," Holo answered as she exited the truck. Sasha wanted to help Holo, but Malik stopped him.

"We are surrounded. You leave this vehicle, and I guarantee the wolves will bite your neck off" Malik told the drunk Russian.

"But it is comrade Holo. We need to help her and Dmitri," Sasha reminded, not realizing the situation.

"Sasha, this is their fight not ours. We simply watch," Malik answered. Sasha grumbled at what the Chechen said. Holo looked around, and sensed the hostility that the wolves had to her. A couple began to surround the vehicle, circling it like vultures.

"Leave them alone, this is between you and me!" Holo yelled. The wolves stared at Holo, growling at her.

"You have brought shame to your kind. Mating with a human and giving life to an unnatural liter, you should be dead, Holo the Wise Wolf," one wolf said.

"I loved that man, much more than any wolf," Holo answered back. All of the wolves howled in anger at her comment. Sasha was shaking, while Malik just watched.

"How dare you insult your own kind. Humans know nothing but war and sin," another wolf growled.

"They also know love and forgiveness," Holo debated back. Already, the wolves came closer.

"So do wolves," the pack said. Sasha was now grateful that Malik kept him inside the truck. The number of wolves was terrifying.

"Not in the same way as humans. Humans love their mate, to the point they stay with their mate. They stay with the children they bore. And humans want to see the fruits of those children. Wolves just mate with any of their kind; we never truly know our family. There is no love in that," Holo answered. A wolf pounced at Holo, standing on top of her.

"You're weak and misguided, so called wise wolf. I might just mark you as Holo the idiot. That way you would have a more accurate name," the wolf taunted. Holo couldn't bare to look at what the wolf would do. Nothing happened. Holo opened her eyes, and saw that Dmitri had bitten into the wolf's neck. There was blood seeping out of the neck.

"You are the idiot," Dmitri said as he bit harder into the neck. The wolf began to shake the pup off of its neck. Dmitri held.

"Let go of me, you unholy spawn!" the wolf barked. Dmitri held on, now using his claws to rip the neck. The wolf began to slow down, dying of blood loss. Dmitri let go, and the wolf collapsed.

"Anyone else wants to harm my relative," Dmitri taunted as he stood on the corpse. The wolves moved closer, they were not threatened by the pup. Still, Dmitri was ready. He went to a crouch position and growled. If he had fought in the great patriotic war, he can fight a battle against the wolves. Holo got up and was in awe by Dmitri's stand. She became filled with pride in herself, pride she had not felt in a long time. A wolf charged at Dmitri. There was a bang, and the wolf died in front of Dmitri. Dmitri looked back and saw Holo holding the C96 he gave her back in Berlin. The barrel was smoking.

"Anyone who gets close to my family will die by my hand!" Holo exclaimed as she pointed the pistol around. The wolves backed off. They knew not to fight anyone with such a weapon. Malik watched this and smiled.

"Looks like Holo has found resolve," he commented. Sasha just watched as wolves began to scamper away. Dmitri turned around and looked at Holo.

"Thanks," he said. Holo dropped the pistol. She went forward and slapped Dmitri. Dmitri was shocked.

"What did I do!" he asked.

"For almost getting yourself killed. I can't believe that after Malik and I taught you the ways of the wolf, you still act like an ass," Holo scolded. There was silence for a second, then laughter.

"An Ass? Really Holo, I would have thought the wise wolf would have a better insult," Dmitri laughed. Holo also laughed.

"I know. I have no idea why I picked that word. There are many words that are more powerful than it," Holo said as she laughed. Holo, then, hugged Dmitri, and held him up.

"Thank you. I never would have had the courage I demonstrated without you," Holo said. Dmitri nuzzled her arm.

"I never would have found the courage without you, Holo." Holo smiled as she boarded the truck.

"You truly are related to me." Holo, then, banged on the cab.

"You two, get moving. I haven't come this far only to be denied my home," Holo said. Sasha grumbled, but said nothing. Malik turned the truck back on and moved forward. Despite Holo's and Dmitri's heightened senses, they did not notice a snow white wolf following her. She was someone from Holo's past.

* * *

><p>The truck shook as they traveled over paths that haven't been traveled in generations. Holo groomed Dmitri as he slept. She, then, felt her fur and was not shocked by its roughness.<p>

"At least Dmitri's fur is clean," she consoled as she began grooming his tail. She groomed the small tail, looking at the top coat of greyish fur. Dmitri may have white hair, but his wolf ears and tail were a bit more grey. Holo did not know why, but didn't care. She was just grooming the fur. The truck kept moving until it reached a stop.

"Holo, there is no more road, where do we go?" Malik asked. Holo held Dmitri and disembarked from the truck. She remembered the area.

"Nowhere, I am home, now," she explained as she walked forward. Malik and Sasha exited the truck and looked around. To them, it looked like random section of woods. Then, Malik saw the rubble of a small shack. He said nothing. Holo went to the ground, and began to play in the snow.

"It has been too long since I have played in clean pure snow. Not the soot you call snow," she said as she rolled around in it. Dmitri woke up and also began to play around, as well. The two looked happy as they played.

"So, this your home, Holo?" Sasha asked as he stared at the rubble. Holo looked back, and sadness set in.

"At one point it was. Now…" Holo began to stare at Malik.

"You want me to help you?" he offered. Holo shook her head.

"No, you have done enough for me. You should have some rest," Holo replied. She saw Malik took a cigarette, and light it with a Zippo lighter he had bought from an American.

"Still, you need a house," Malik observed. Holo thought a moment.

"No, really, I will take care of it. We wolves can live without housing," she answered. Holo, then, smelled Vodka.

"Either way, our job is done, Malik," Sasha said as he sat down. Malik nodded.

"True," he simply said as he walked back to the truck. Sasha handed Holo some vodka bottles, and Dmitri's pistol.

"Good luck you crazy creature," Sasha said. Holo laughed.

"You're the crazy one, you just gave me your vodka…not that I am complaining," Holo chuckled. Sasha nodded.

"Dmitri, you treat Holo well. Otherwise…ok I have no idea what I would do," Sasha said. Dmitri nodded.

"I will. She is blood," Dmitri answered. The Chechen came back.

"If you ever need a home, my family will provide. One way or another," He offered as he boarded the truck. Dmitri nodded.

"Thank you," he said. The four said their good-byes. The humans boarded the truck and headed off back to their homeland. The wolves stayed, they deserved the rest. Holo picked up Dmitri.

"So, young one, it seems that we are now home," Holo said. Dmitri nodded. He looked around his ancestral home.

"So, what do we do now?" Dmitri asked, not knowing what to do. Holo began to think. She, then, sighed.

"I do not know." Holo answered. Dmitri looked at the wolf.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dmitri questioned. Holo sighed as she sat down. She petted Dmitri.

"You see, I had no idea that my home would still be here. Now that it is, I have nothing to do." She then looked at the rubble.

"I used to drink and watch humanity evolve. Now, that doesn't seem right," Holo commented. Dmitri sighed.

"Let's get some sleep. Maybe, tomorrow we will figure out what to do," Dmitri said as he yawned. Holo nodded. She stretched a little. Then, she became a wolf, easily done as she no longer needed human blood or wheat to transform any more. She laid down and began to rest. Dmitri slept by her side, feeling the warmth of Holo's fur.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were uneventful for the two wolves. Yes they began construction of a new shack, yes they hunted a little, and yes the two wolves talked. But, altogether, nothing ever happened. One day, the wolves' lives would change. Holo and Dmitri came back from a hunt. The fruits of the hunt where as usual, a couple of rabbits. Holo merely sighed. Years of war had decimated the local populations of game. Either way, it was food. As the two neared their shack, Holo smelled someone.<p>

"That scent, why is it so familiar?" Holo thought. The two kept walking, and Holo kept smelling the scent.

"It's not human or wolf. What is this scent?" Holo kept thinking. As they arrived at the camp, the two saw a large white wolf, waiting for them.

"Who are you, explain yourself!" Holo demanded as she went into an aggressive stance. Dmitri also went to the stance. The white wolf did not move, and just stared at Holo.

"Holo, wise wolf of Yoitsu, have you forgotten me?" the wolf said. Holo stared at the wolf.

"You smell familiar, but I have never seen the likes of you in these parts," Holo said. The white wolf laughed. To Dmitri, the wolf's voice was somewhat calming.

"And yet you have, maybe I need to show myself in a different form," the wolf explained as winds went up. Snow began to circle around the wolf in a twister. Holo and Dmitri hid their eyes. When they felt the wind end, they were surprised to see a young woman, clothed in the purest white clothing that practically glowed.

"You…" Holo said in shock. It was the women from years ago. Dmitri sat down, seeing not threat in the women.

"Are you a pagan god?" Dmitri asked. The woman chuckled.

"People have called me that. And no, I am not an apparition of a saint or of your lord." the wolf replied.

"Then, what are you? How did you make me…me?" Holo asked as she herself sat down. The women walked forward.

"I am merely a spirit, a median. I have unique powers. But that is not important. The Important thing is that me, as well as other spirits are happy at your actions with the wolves," The women told the wisewolf. Holo was confused.

"I merely protected Dmitri, hardly an impressive action," Holo commented. Dmitri agreed.

"Yes, but the way you did so. You used a firearm on your brethren. Holo, you no longer wish to live here," the woman observed. Now Holo got angry.

"I do not wish such thing. This is my home. I merely protected my family," Holo answered in a booming voice. The women did not stir.

"And your Family is pleased that you would protect them, but is saddened by what you call a home," the woman turned and faced the hut.

"Ma'am, when you mean family, you're not referring to me, are you?" Dmitri asked. The woman was silent as she stared at the house.

"I cannot answer that question, as I was not here to answer such questions."

"Then, why are you here!" Holo demanded. The woman smiled.

To deliver this message from someone dear. Wake up and open your eyes," the woman said. Holo was perplexed. True, she was great at riddles. This riddle, however, was different. Something was missing.

"Anything else?" Holo asked. The woman shook her head.

"No, nothing else for you." The women looked at Dmitri.

"You, on the other hand, well, it is rare for a wolf to fall in love with a shepherdess," The woman said.

"WHAT?" Holo said as she looked at the pup.

"I do not know any shepherds, much less a shepherdess," Dmitri said. The women smiled. The snow around her funneled.

"Time will tell," the woman said as she started to disappear.

"Wait, at least tell me your name so I can thank you for the gift you gave me so many years ago," Holo pleaded. The women smiled.

"Primrose, my name is Primrose the Wise." And with that, the women was gone. Holo and Dmitri were dumbfounded. They had no idea what had transpired. Yet, in a way, they knew. Holo sat down and became human. She looked at her hands, contemplating what Primrose had spoken. As she stared at her hands, she became sleepy. Dmitri was also pulled into the sleep. Soon, both collapsed into a slumber. Then, Holo woke up.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, she saw a lush landscape that was warm and comforting. She felt the area move away, as if she was on a truck. Looking down, she saw the familiar rim of a wagon wheel.<p>

"Well it seems you finally have awoken," a familiar voice said. Holo turned around, and was shocked. It was Lawrence.

"L...Lawrence," Holo stuttered as she raced forward and hugged him.

"Whoa, careful, Holo. I could have crashed the wagon," Lawrence said as he tried to pull Holo away.

"Oh Lawrence I had a horrible dream. There were these people, and they had horrible weapons. One was a giant beetle that fired a large metal object the other beetles. Another was a device that allowed man to fly…..and ...and." Holo was stopped by Lawrence.

"Holo, you drank some alcohol that was too strong. You were out for days," Lawrence said. Holo stared at the man.

"Oh…so, it was a dream" she sat down in front. "A very real dream," she commented.

"Well, they say that dreams can confuse a person at whether or not they are alive or dreaming," Lawrence answered. He then looked back.

"I see that wolf pup you picked up is doing fine," he observed. Holo was confused. She turned around and as a sleeping Dmitri.

"Dmitri," She said. Lawrence nodded.

"Yes, Dmitri is ok. A bit tired, but ok," Lawrence said. Holo sat back.

"All just a dream," she told herself. The wagon kept moving down the road. Holo felt at peace as she closed her eyes. As she did, she heard the sounds and smells of war. Looking all around her, she saw Kursk. Red army soldiers moving in trenches, firing their rifles. Tanks moving forward, crushing all who stood in their way. Holo Looked forward and saw a Tiger tank aim its barrel at the Wagon.

"LAWREANCE, LOOK OUT!" Holo yelled as she jumped from the cart and hid behind the tree.

"Look out for what Holo?" Lawrence asked. Holo looked around. Everything was still. The land was untouched by war.

"But…but there was a Tiger Tank in front of us," Holo said as she lay down, confused. Lawrence went over and helped Holo back into the cart.

"You might have remembered something from the dream," he said as they continued down the trail. Soon, they reached a village. There, Lawrence disembarked and bought some apples for Holo. Holo did not eat any, the images of Kursk still fresh in her mind.

"Holo, I will negotiating for a bit. Is it ok if I leave you for a second?" Lawrence asked. Holo half-heartedly nodded. She was still thinking about what she saw.

Holo walked around the village, looking at the people and buildings. There wasn't much to see. She sat down near a building that seemed like ale house. She began to close her eyes. Instantly, she heard and smelled the sounds of war. She looked around, and saw Berlin. Troops entering buildings, killing the occupants. Russians being gun downed by machine guns, a tank bursting through a wall. Holo went to her knees and screamed. She then felt a hand on her. Looking up, she saw Lawrence with a frown on his face. Holo looked around, and was shocked. The village looked like a combination of Berlin and the village. Villagers traded in the square as red army soldiers ducked and weaved around the stalls, firing at Germans doing the same. The villagers acted normally and simply walked around and looked at the wares of the traders. A tank fired a shell, as children played with rocks. Holo saw a building where a soldier through a molotov in. Germans came running out in flames. Villagers also came out, unharmed by the flames.

"Lawrence, what is going on?" Holo demanded. Lawrence looked around and sighed.

"Let's talk someplace less violent," he said. Instantly, they were in the kitchen of the shop the two owned. Holo got up, and was furious as she demanded,

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Lawrence took a seat. Likewise, Susi and Alfonse entered, taking seats.

"Susi, Alfonse," a shocked Holo said.

"Holo, your dream was not a dream. It was real, all of it," Lawrence said. Holo took a seat.

"Ok, now tell me where I am" Holo asked. Lawrence looked around.

"Holo, we are currently in an area between life and death. An area where souls await to enter the afterlife. Only for us three, we have been unable to achieve such eternal rest," Lawrence said.

"What do you mean?" Holo questioned. Lawrence got up.

"Many years ago, our children and I passed on. Now, normally, we would enter heaven and live in paradise. Unfortunately, something happened," Lawrence said as he looked out a window.

"What happened?" Holo asked. Susi answered.

"When we died, you mourned our death. What was unique about your mourning was that you kept mourning. As a result of years of mourning, we became bound to the earth as wandering spirits," Susi answered. Holo sat back.

"How do I know you are spirits and that this is not a prank," Holo questioned. Alfonse took a knife and stabbed himself in the heart. Holo rushed to his aid, but immediately saw as he pulled the blade out. There was no mark on him. Holo sat down, silent.

"Over the years, we tried to communicate, but were unable to. Then, you became captured. We continued to watch, helplessly unable to help. Then, something amazing happened," Lawrence said.

"I joined the red army," Holo answered. Lawrence chuckled.

"Not only that, but you met one of our descendants. When you did, you almost stopped grieving. For a time, you were happy with Dmitri. However, you continued to grieve over our deaths," Lawrence said. Holo stood up.

"What must I do to free you?" she asked Lawrence, who turned to look at his wolf wife.

"To leave us, and never turn back," Lawrence answered.

"No! I can never do such thing. Not to you Lawrence," Holo cried as she stood up. Lawrence went to his wife, and hugged her.

"Holo, please. Do it for our children," Lawrence said. Holo removed herself from his grasp.

"No, I cannot. I cannot bear myself to let go. You're too much to me," Holo said.

"What about me?" A raspy country-ike voice said. Holo turned around and saw a bearded man in his 60s stand at the door.

"Do…I know you?" Holo asked. The man laughed.

"We met once before, long ago. Around after my father died," the man said.

"And who was your Father?" Holo asked. The man smiled as he took out an apple and peeled it.

"Kraft Lawrence, husband of Holo the wise wolf," the man answered. Holo stood there, contemplating what he said.

"You're…you're my son," Holo said as she sat down. The man nodded.

"Edwin the Wolf-Hearted. A fitting name for my heritage," Edwin said as he ate his apple.

"But, why do you look so old. Susi and Alfonse look like your grandchildren," Holo asked. The man chuckled.

"I lived a long life. And in that long life, I always asked who my parents were. My step father told me I had my mother's red eyes. So I searched all over the north for you. Never did find you. Eventually, I wedded a woman. Unfortunately, our love didn't last long. My wife and I were slaughtered by mercenaries. Our child, young at the time, was taken in. He later became leader of the group and had a wife. He had a daughter who was kidnapped at birth and made a slave. The story keeps going on in a pattern," Edwin said.

"Each generation never knows their parents," Holo stated. Edwin nodded.

"Yes. Many Generations later, Dmitri was born. He broke my wandering by meeting you." Holo looked at her aged son.

"What?" She simply said.

"Many years ago, a gypsy woman told me that one of my descendants would meet you. She said that my soul would travel the earth until my descendant found you. Once you did, I found Lawrence. Hearing his plight, my children and I stayed behind and waited so we could enter heaven together." He then leaned forward on the chair.

"Holo, please," he said. Holo looked at the ceiling, thinking.

"I do not want to just leave Lawrence, yet he is bound to the earth like I was. I do not want to, but he needs me to leave him," Holo thought. Lawrence went to Holo and took a knee.

"Holo, please. You were not meant to stay in one place. You always said you loved moving around. Holo please your binding yourself to the land. As such, you have bounded me as well," Lawrence pleaded. Holo sighed.

"Where would I go Lawrence? This is my home. I have always considered Yoitsu as my home," she answered.

"America," Lawrence answered as he stood up.

"Go to America. Nothing will change in Yoitsu. America, however, will be having some massive changes in the years. Already, she is a super power. Please, Holo, visit America for my sake. Live for me, our children, and our family in America," Lawrence said. Holo thought for a moment. She sighed.

"I am your wife. I will go for America for you and our family," Holo said.

"And never return to Yoitsu as a home," Lawrence added. Holo nodded.

"I will make sure," she promised. It was too much for her. Yet, she cared for her husband. If that meant leaving him, she would do it. Still, it was much her. Lawrence saw this, and began to nuzzle Holo's nose. Holo blushed at her husband's wolf like action. She smiled.

"Don't worry Holo; we will always be there for you. You will never be alone. You have me, Susi, Alfonse, Edwin…and Dmitri," Lawrence said with a smile. Holo smiled as well. She was now ready. Then, Dmitri woke up and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked. Lawrence chuckled as he picked the pup up.

"At your ancestral home Dmitri," Lawrence said. Dmitri was confused at what was happening, until he took a closer look at Lawrence's face.

"You're…Lawrence?" Dmitri asked. Lawrence nodded.

"Yes, I am your ancestor," Lawrence said. Dmitri looked around and saw the other people.

"If you are here, I guess those are my ancestors," Dmitri asked. Holo nodded.

"Which one of you is my mother or father?" he asked. A young white haired woman stepped forward. She held Dmitri close.

"Hello, son," she said as she held him. Dmitri looked at the women who looked like Holo with white hair.

"What is your name, who was my father, and why did you abandon me?" Dmitri asked rather rudely The women smiled.

"To the point, just like your father," she said before answering.

"My name is Diana, the housemaid. Your Father was an officer loyal to Lenin. I never knew his name, but remember how he acted." She began to scratch Dmitri's stomach, to which Dmitri wagged his tail.

"As for abandoning you, it was not my choice. You see, I was killed by a left over White Russian soldier. You father was devastated when he learned his lover was killed. He wanted to adopt you, but his wife prevented such action. Feeling pity for a loyal soldier, the government placed you in an orphanage." Tears began to form in Diana's face.

"I wish I could have been there for you. To help you grow, to take care of you, to see live." She held Dmitri close as she cried. Holo moved forward and hugged her descendent.

"And you did. Maybe not directly, but you helped Dmitri. You should not cry over this, you should be glad," Holo said. Diana smiled.

"Thank you Holo." Diana replied as she placed Dmitri down.

"So is this goodbye?" Dmitri asked. His mother nodded.

"At least for now, but do not worry my little pup, I…we will be watching," she said as she indicated to Dmitri's ancestors. From the poorest of the ancestors, to those who looked like nobles and intellectuals, they all nodded. Holo walked up to Lawrence and hugged him.

"So, I guess we will not be seeing each other for some time Lawrence," Holo said with a tear. Lawrence wiped it away.

"You could say that. But think about it like this. Think about the time we had together, not the time we had apart," Lawrence said. Susi and Alfonse also hugged their mother.

"We will always be with you, mom," they said. Edwin also hugged Holo.

"We are family, and family never abandons family, even after death," he said. Holo smiled, she, now, felt a surge of happiness. For a moment, a bleak one at that, Holo's family was together.

"Holo, it's time to wake up," Lawrence said. Holo nodded.

"I know," she said. At that moment, Holo opened her eyes.

Holo looked to her side, and saw Dmitri wake up as well.

"How did you sleep?" she asked. Dmitri shook his head.

"Fine, though I had a strange dream. I met my mother, and ancestors, and…" Holo stopped the pup.

"It was no dream Dmitri, it was real," she said as she got up.

"Holo, what do you mean?" Dmitri asked. Holo turned around and smiled.

"I mean, we had the same dream. A dream I must complete," she told Dmitri as she took a vodka bottle. She placed a cloth wick on the bottle and lit the wick. She threw the Molotov at the shack, setting it aflame.

"Let's go Dmitri, America waits," she said as she placed clothes on. She went to the hut and took a piece of clothing, a hat from her time with lawreace. She headed towards civilization, with Dmitri following her. As she walked on her trek, she thought she heard wolves in the distance howl, "Thank you, Holo." Holo smiled.

"You're welcome, Lawrence," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Again, I want to thank Gemralts for Betareading my chapter. I also want to thank him for allowing me to use his charator Primrose, even if it was a small refrence to his charator. As for the fans, I thank you for all your reviews...but I need more. I only have 2 more chapters left, and I want them to be good. Granted Holo will no longer be in Europe, but you get the idea. Anyway, I hope to see you guys next time. Till then, stay frosty.<p> 


	13. A Chechen's Tale

Chechens Tale

After The Great Patriotic War 1944.

Chechnya

A train stopped at the station. From outside, a commissar blew his whistle.

"FROM MOSCOW TO CHECHNYA, THIS IS YOUR STOP," he said as he blew his whistle again. From box cars meant for cattle, numerous soldiers piled out. The lucky ones had loving arms to greet them. Some had no arms to embrace. Some didn't even survive long enough to embrace their loved ones. Malik looked around, seeing none of his family. He was happy they did not come, for the journey to this village was far from the house. Malik gathered his things and walked alone down a dirt road. To him, there was no time for celebration. Instead, he had a journey to embark on alone. No one bothered to check Malik for his rifle. One rifle missing form a billion was no concern to Stalin. In fact, Stalin would prefer if his weapons would disappear. More room for the new equipment to issue to the men. Malik walked out of this small village, distancing himself from the others.

Eventually, Malik was in the wilderness, listening to the songs of nature. For the first time in years, he smiled. Although the sounds of Mortars howling, Rifles reporting, and Artillery resounding, the songs of the birds overtook them all. Malik felt like a new man, free of the chains that held him back. He began to see color in ways he did not see in the war. The browns, greens, reds, and other multitudes of color seemed alive to him. It was a stark contrast to the blacks and whites of war. Malik looked to his right and saw a deer staring at him. The animal did not run at the sight of Malik, nor did Malik spook the deer. He was in Nature's home and, as such, would follow Nature's rules. He stopped at a cross stabbed into the ground. He stopped and stared at the cross. Most Muslims would spit or defile such sites. He was not such a Muslim. Instead, Malik took a clean cloth, and began to clean the old stone cross. As he did, he began to read the words.

"Edwin, the Wolf Hearted," Malik read from the stone.

"Well, Edwin, I am sure you must be happy that someone has stopped and paid their respects. I apologize for my Chechen brothers, they can be often blinded by the faith that gave them sight." Malik said as he stood up. He said a small prayer for the grave and carried on his way. He turned around for a moment to look back at the grave. He saw a white wolf laying on the grave, resting. Malik stared at the wolf.

"If you are a relative of Holo, I will tell you that I fought with your descendent. He was a good man and a good wolf," Malik simply said before turning back to the trail. The white wolf stood up, walked away from the grave, and vanished.

A mile later, Malik reached a field in the middle of the forest. He looked forward and saw a house with the chimney creating smoke.

"Home," Malik said as he looked around

"Sir, are you lost?" a voice said behind Malik. He turned around, seeing a young Chechen woman.

"I do not think so. Then again, I have been gone for years," Malik said as he lit a cigarette. He looked at the girl. "You have grown, Valida. Last I remember, you were 12. You must be 19, now."

The woman stepped back "Father?" she asked. Malik took a puff of his cigarette.

"Yes, my daughter?" he answered as he took the cigarette from his mouth. Valida embraced Malik.

"Father, it has been so long. We worried for you. We thought you had died," she said. Malik smiled

"Apparently, Allah has other plans for me... plans that included helping a former harvest deity" Malik said. Valida giggled.

"I forgot about Holo... how is she?" Valida asked.

"She is doing fine in Finland. Come, let us go to the house. I am sure Taisha, Toita, Muhammad, and your Mom are worried," Malik said.

Valida nodded. "We were," Valida said as she followed her Father to the house.

Once at the house, Malik opened the door. His family looked at him with awe, as if he had risen from the dead.

"Malik, is that you?" Nabeeha asked she walked forward to her husband.

"Yes, it is I Nabeeha, my wife," Malik said as he embraced her. Nabeeha began to cry as she held her husband.

"You had me worried, Malik. I feared you had left me," she said

"No, I would never. Not on my honor would I leave you," Malik said. Malik then felt a tug at his pants. Looking down, he saw his youngest daughter, Toita. Malik lifted her up.

"Toita, you have gotten bigger. Last I remember, you were smaller," Malik joked. Toita nodded. She did not speak for she was mute. Malik heard footsteps and turned to see another woman. He placed Toita on the ground and walked forward.

"Taisa, my daughter, you have matured more," Malik said looking at his eldest daughter.

"Many men have already offered their hand. I have turned them down in respect for you," she said

"A wise choice...but what if I had not returned?" Malik asked

"Then I would spin yarn 'til I could no longer," Taisa said. Malik's stopped smiling.

"I see," he said as he let go of his eldest daughter. He was not impressed with her answer.

"And of Muhammad, where is he?" Malik asked.

"Hunting with your father's Jazeel," Nabeeha answered.

"Has he killed any wolves in my absence?" Malik asked.

"No... he has not," Nabeeha answered.

"Good." Malik, then, placed his pack and rifle down next to the wall. He sat down on a wooden chair and began to rest. Soon enough, Muhammad arrived with a deer. He stared at Malik, surprised.

"Father... the war is..."

Malik nodded. "Over. The blasted war is over." Malik drank some water. Muhammad was saddened by news.

"Do not be sad, Muhammad. War is not a something that one should look for in life."

"Still, I wanted to fight near your side," Muhammad said.

"Allah only allows so much, my son. Go, let the meat dry. Bring some meat that is prepared for cooking," Malik said Muhammad nodded as he left.

"So, Father, tell us about you Sasha, Dmitri, and Holo," Valida said.

"Another time, my child. For now, I wish to forget the war." The young girl nodded as she went to help her mother and sisters prepare the food. Malik watched. Only one of his children was worthy to hear the tale.

Muhammad brought the meat, and the women cooked a meal. Malik was to himself, smoking his pipe. Once food was ready, the family prayed to Allah and began to eat.

"So, father, did you get any medals?" Muhammad asked.

"Muhammad!" Nabeeha corrected. Malik took the medal out and placed it on the table.

"They call it the medal of courage," Malik said as he ate.

"Wow... how did you get it? Did you kill hundreds of Germans?" Muhammad asked

"Muhammad, not at the table" Nabeeha said. Malik looked at him.

"No, I got it for helping destroy tanks," Malik answered.

"How is that any courage? " Muhammad said.

"You will never know, for you are foolish," Malik sighed.

"I am not foolish," Muhammad argued.

"A foolish man would say that," Malik said. Muhammad stood up and left the house. Malik continued to eat.

"Malik, be easy on your son; he is merely curious," Nabeeha said.

"I was easy. He merely made it hard," Malik replied. Nabeeha sighed. She knew Malik was right.

"Besides, he gave me the honor of defending himself. He is starting to become wise, but not wise enough," Malik said. The family continued to eat.

"Father, what happened to Sasha and Dmitri?" Taisa asked

"Sasha is in Moscow with his family. As for Dmitri, I have no idea,"

"Maybe with his own family," Taisa mused.

"He is," Malik answered. The three women began to talk amongst themselves, while Malik kept to himself. Once he was finished, he took his plate and placed it on the rack to be cleaned later. He went to his chair and began to smoke his pipe. Sensing he was in deep thought, Nabeeha picked up Toita and walked out of the room. Nabeeha also took Taisa's hand. She was about to take Valida's when Malik stopped her.

"I wish to speak with Valida alone," Malik requested. Nabeeha nodded as she took Malik's eldest and youngest daughters away to the sleeping area of the house.

"Yes father?" Valida asked. Malik puffed his pipe.

"My daughter, do you know why I wanted to talk to you alone?" Malik asked

"I do not have the slightest," Valida said.

"It,s about the war, Sasha, Dmitri, and Holo." Malik puffed his pipe.

"Muhammad is too immature to know about it, Toita is too young, and Taisa is unwise. Only you and your mother are worthy to talk about the war with me," Malik explained. Valida nodded as she took a seat.

"Father, it's about Dmitri. He was related to Holo, wasn't he?" she asked. Malik chuckled.

"Yes... he was. How did you know?"

"It made perfect sense in your letters," Valida said.

"Yes, I guess it did. Tell me, why the interest in Dmitri?" Malik questioned. Valida blushed and looked away.

"You like him," Malik concluded. Valida sighed.

"He sounded like he would make a great husband. He sounded like he was smart and brave," Valida said. Malik smoked his pipe.

"I actually asked him once if he wanted to come with me so I could offer a marriage between him and one of my daughters," Malik said. Valida looked at him.

'What... What did he say?" she shyly asked.

"He thought for a moment and said no. He said that it would cause problems seeing as he would be marrying a muslim women while he himself is catholic," Malik said. Valida was disheartened but still happy.

"So, he was wiser than I thought," Valida said. Malik nodded.

"He had to be. He lead the squad. One wrong order and we would have been dead." Malik smoked his pipe.

"What happened to him?" Valida asked.

Malik sighed, "During the last battle, Dmitri was shot." Valida gasped. "Holo took her blood and had Dmitri consume her blood. Dmitri became like Holo, a wolf."

Valida stared at Malik. "So, he is..." She smiled.

"Yes, my daughter, Dmitri is still alive. Although, he is currently a wolf pup and most likely not going to stay in Finland for long," Malik said. Valida smiled as she began to daydream. Malik chuckled. He did not know of Valida's love for Dmitri. He had to admit, she looked happy as she daydreamed.

"Father, if I am unable to be with Dmitri, do you think my descendent will?" Valida asked.

"Only time will tell, my daughter... only time will tell." Malik said as he smoked his pipe. Valida sat back, daydreaming. Malik chuckled as he watched his daughter, and wondered for the future. He wondered if his descendents would interact with the two immortal wolves.

"Valida, since you are now of wedding age, what is your plan for your life?" Malik asked. Valida looked at her father.

"I wish to leave this town eventually. Maybe head west. With Germany defeated, the allies will split the land. It will be easier to leave from this curtain the communists have." Valida said.

"And what of a occupation? Farming in a capitalist country is harder and not productive." Malik said.

"I do not intend to farm father. You forget that I did majority of the money handling and accounting." Valida answered. Malik patted his daughter's shoulder.

"That is why you are the wisest of my children. You will know what to do even in a foreign land." Malik then smoked a bit of his pipe.

"You and Dmitri would have made a great couple." Malik said as he smoked pipe. Valida took in a deep breath as she began to think about the future. A future she hoped she could acomplish.

* * *

><p>I do appologize for the long wait, and the dissapointment that I am not going forward with Holo In America. But do not worry, that will be the next chapter. As for this chapter, cnsider it a OVA compared to the other chapters. Now while the chapter is rather lacking, it was not becouse I lost interest. It was becouse I found it hard to add information to the secrative Malik. Then I had to add information to the secreative man's family. As always, I ask you, my readers, to comment on this chapter. And please, comment on how I can improve.<p> 


	14. Wolf and New World

Wolf and New World

America, 2012

A clerk sighed, watching his large stock of movies going unnoticed. He cursed programs such as Netflix and Amazon video. To him, these direct to tv movies were inferior to the VHS and DVD versions.

"Movies should be watched from a physical medium. You can hold more on a disc than streaming a movie," the clerk said to no one in particular.

"True, but you know how life is. We all like things simple," a voice said. The clerk looked up and smiled.

"Well at least someone likes the classics," the clerk smiled. The woman shrugged.

"I watch what I can. Life can be boring when my brother is in the service," the woman said.

"Yeah, speaking of which, how is Dmitri doing?" the clerk asked.

"On deployment in Germany, but I am not here to talk about my brother."

"Of course, come with me," the clerk said as he led the women to a section of the store. "3 dollars each," the clerk said.

The woman picked up a movie. "Really, you're selling them that cheap. Truly, you are desperate." The man shrugged. That was one thing he thought was strange with the woman. Despite her grey knitted rastafarian-like hat, long plain collar skirt, and leathery vest she wore, he was always surprised at the level of intellect this women had. She looked like a hippy or a druggy, yet she had the knowledge of a professor. He had asked around to see if she worked. Everyone said that they never saw her go anyplace of work. Despite that, the woman always preferred to pay more for a cheap Disney or black and white movie from the 1930s to 40s.

"What is this?" the women asked as she picked up a disk.

"That's an anime," the clerk answered. The woman chuckled.

"I know that, but what is it?" she asked showing him the case.

"Ah… 'Spice and Wolf'. Good anime, never read the manga." The clerk watched the woman.

"Very close to the real thing. As usual, they got my tail wrong," the woman commented.

"Pardon?" the clerk asked, slightly confused about the tail comment.

"Nothing, just thinking too much," The women answered as she placed the dvd into her bag. A few minutes later, the woman went to check out.

"That's about 80 dollars, including tax," the clerk said.

"You know, I have seen you come to this store for many years, yet I have never asked what your name is. Mind if you tell me?" the clerk asked. The women smiled.

"Would you believe me if I told you?" the woman questioned back.

"Sure... what, are you voldemort or something?" The women looked outside, as if she was being watched but there was no one.

"My name is Holo Lawrence." The clerk nodded.

"Edward," the clerk replied as he extended his hand. As Holo went to shake the hand, she tripped.

"Are you o…k…a…y?" Edward said as he stared at Holo. Her hat fell in her fall, revealing the brown wolf ears. Edward was about to scream, when Holo covered his mouth.

"You will tell no one of my secret. Otherwise, the consequences would be high," Holo warned. Edward nodded his head. He had watched the anime and knew what the wolf was capable of. Holo took her hat and placed it back on her head.

"Is Dmitri..." Holo placed a hand up.

"Yes, but he is a special case," she said. Edward nodded as he stood back.

"Don't worry, you are not the only mortal who knows of my existence," Holo said as she left the shop.

"And, Edward, thanks for the movies," Holo said as she left the store. Edward sat back, almost like he was in grief.

"Did that just happen?" he asked to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Holo walked away from video store to her apartment. She had to admit, America did change rapidly. She remembered when the long skirts and formal clothing broke away to the hippy clothing of the 60s. She saw as the radio gave way to the TV. She even watched as the movies she watched changed from being original, to now ripping off other movies. She had seen events that changed nations. She was there when Kennedy and Oswald were shot, when Martin Luther King Jr. gave his famous speech, when Dmitri came home from Vietnam. It wasn't just America she saw change as she traveled all over the new world. She was there when Castro came to power, personally met CHE and was there when the rebel leader was assassinated, she watched when the Argentinians wanted the Falklands and lost to the British. She had to admit that a lot had changed in so small a time gap. Although she kept herself secret, there were people who knew her identity. Most became close friends to the wolf. A good example was Aesra Jefferson, her maid who got Holo associated with many civil rights leaders like MLK Jr. Others were like pen-pals who Holo entrusted her secret. A great example was former first lady Jackilyn Kennedy. And others were just regular people Holo met, Edward being a prime example. Holo found her apartment complex and checked the mail. As usual was her pension check from the Russian government and an unmarked check from an agency that Holo found did not exist officially.<p>

"So apparently despite my eternal youth, the Russians still send pension. Oh well, I get to live without worry," she said as she checked her mail. The strange thing was that even when she moved, she always received the pension and the unmarked check. She knew someone was watching, but had no idea how they were watching. Still, Holo felt a calm coming from the fact that she was being watched. At least, she did not need to watch her back.

Holo opened the door to her apartment. Despite the large amount of money from the government and Holo's expensive tastes, she lived rather simple. Her apartment was small, meant for 2 people. Most of the decorations were bland and not really that interesting. She had no fancy china set or tea set, and her furniture was often second hand. Because of her travels, she didn't have the luxury of owning a lot of personal items. The only items that was consistent in her areas of living was a box that featured a few things. Holo walked towards the box and opened it. She lifted an old hat and shawl that she wore when Lawrence was alive. Somehow, these articles of clothing survived years in the Finnish tundra. She examined the clothes before placing them back in the box. Next, she lifted a medal, the medal of valor she received from the former Soviet Union. She also lifted an old Mauser C96 Dmitri gave to her in Berlin. She also examined an old set of clothing that Boris gave her. Holo felt the clothes, and wondered who created such clothing. She, then, placed the items back in the box. Lastly, there was a stack of letters. Most were from Dmitri when he was drafted into the military during Vietnam. Others were from former first lady Jackylyn Kennedy. What Holo prized the most was the thank you letter from Martin Luther King Jr. Holo chuckled as she remembered that dream speech. She did not write the speech or inspire it, but simply gave her opinion to MLK when he practiced it. Holo closed the box, the story of the items would be told another time.

Holo went to the kitchen of her apartment and opened a recent letter from Dmitri. The stamps on the letter indicated it was sent from Germany. Holo chuckled.

"Oh Dmitri, you almost died in Berlin, only to be working in that country. How funny." Holo took a knife and opened the letter and read.

"Dear Holo,

As usual, Germany is the same. The beer is ok, the climate cold, and the people still as German as you can get. Nothing like Vietnam or the Eastern Front, but you already knew that. Now, I do have some good news. I am on leave for the next two weeks starting in May-"

Holo stopped reading and placed the letter in a stack. It was more or less the same. "Can't he find something else to write about other than the base and leave. Really, I want to know news. All I get from that wolf is child's play," Holo said as she sighed. She got up and went to her refrigerator and looked at what there was to eat.

"Let's see, a pizza, Chinese take-out, and a package of old fish," Holo said in despair as she sighed at her limited selection.

"I need to go shopping tomorrow," she commented as she took the fish. She took some bread and made a sandwich. Not the best for a wolf, but it would do. Holo walked to her living/temporary bedroom, and sat on her couch. She skipped the news, knowing that there really wasn't anything new or exciting. She turned her DVD player on and popped the Anime in. As she watched, she had to admit that the anime was the most accurate depiction of the Spice and Wolf story. Holo had seen numerous other adaptations of the fable, but there was always a problem with the adaptation.

"As usual, my tail is inaccurate. Still, these situations and character designs are extremely familiar," Holo mused. Holo only watched the first couple of episodes before stopping the player and placing the DVD on a shelf. She already knew the fable, and she had no reason to continue watching. Holo laid down on her couch and stared at the ceiling. She said and thought nothing as she stared at the fan that lazily span for a couple of moments.

"Why, Holo, are you doing nothing? The day is warm and there is not a single cloud in the sky. The fields are still not cut, so you could run in them. The forest is cool so you may rest from the sun in the evening… clearly, I have domesticated myself, as I would never think or say these thoughts if I was wild," Holo sighed, she often considered buying a collar and wear it to represent her domestication. She never did buy the collar, but still considered it. Holo sighed as she pulled a blanket over herself. The day was still young, yet Holo had no idea how to use it.

"Curse my lazy self," Holo said as she closed eyes and slept.

* * *

><p>At an airport, Dmitri was being frisked by TSA personnel.<p>

"I am telling you, that dog is smelling the gun powder residue from my work in the military," Dmitri said

"Sorry sir, but it is required that we do a full body pat down," the agent replied.

"But I am a soldier; we work for the same employer," Dmitri argued as he turned around for handheld metal detector.

"That is what makes us suspicious," the guard lied. In reality, the TSA guards were doing this because of the gun powder residue.

"Sir, you need to come with us. If you want, we can-" The agent stopped as he checked his bluetooth.

"Oh… I see, well there has been a change for you. It seems you are allowed to be passed through," the guard said. Dmitri nodded, he had an idea who saved his secret.

Dmitri thanked the guards as he picked up his one bag. From behind, Dmitri was a followed by a woman. She went through security without a hitch. She picked up her own baggage and followed Dmitri.

"So, does your sister know we are coming?" the woman asked

"I sent a letter, of course she knows," Dmitri answered

"And about our relationship," the woman asked. Dmitri chuckled

"I like to surprise her, so... no" Dmitri said. The woman giggled.

"Considering how you say she expects the unexpected, causing her problems might be interesting."

"That would be interesting," Dmitri said as he hailed a cab. The cab stopped for the two. Dmitri gave the cab driver the address to Holo's apartment.

"Dmitri, you said that your sister dislikes shepherds… why is that?" the woman asked.

"Long story," Dmitri said. He had not told or showed his girlfriend his tail and ears, nor of Holo's true self. The woman laid her head on Dmitri's shoulder as she began to rest. Dmitri simply looked out the window, and waited.

* * *

><p>Holo slept for most of the day on her couch. She began to wake up, yawning.<p>

"It's always good to rest," she said as she stretched. She looked at the clock she had and sighed.

"Six pm… I slept for Four hours," Holo sighed.

"At least, I had no mind game dreams," she said as she got herself out of her groggy state.

"Let's see, what can I eat. I can hunt, but the woods have barely any game. I could go to the market, but I what will I buy other than food. Hmm… I am starting to think Like Lawrence, how nice," She sarcastically said to herself. The bell rang, startling Holo. She walked to the door and undid the locks. She yawned as she opened the door.

"What do you want?" Holo said as she yawned.

"Wondering why you are so tired," a voice said. Holo paused for a moment, then slowly opened her eyes.

"D- Dmitri ?" she said with a hint of a shock.

"You sound surprised, did you get my letter?" Dmitri asked

"Yes, but you said you would be coming in May. 'Ti- It's still April," Holo said. Dmitri smiled as he pointed to the calendar.

"No, it's May," he pointed out. Holo turned around and stared at the calendar. Just as Dmitri said, it was indeed May.

"So, I forgot... do not patronize me," Holo groaned. Holo, then, began to smell a scent.

"What is this smell. It is so familiar," Holo thought. Dmitri began to laugh.

"What is so funny!" Holo demanded.

"Just seeing you confused is funny," Dmitri laughed. He suddenly felt a searing pain in his foot. Frozen, he looked down and saw Holo's foot crushing his. Dmitri squealed in pain.

"Who's laughing now?" Holo said as she smiled. There was a giggle, a giggle that sounded familiar to Holo.

"Who's laughing!" Holo demanded. From behind Dmitri, a young woman moved from her hiding place. She was rather short, about Holo's height. Her hair was a light blonde, almost sand color. The hair was weaved into a simple weave that fell from the back of her head. She wore blue jeans that were obviously too big for her. She wore what zip up hoodie, though the hood was down. Holo stared at the woman's face, and recognized her from her memory.

"Norah," Holo said as she collapsed in shock. Moments later, Holo opened her eyes and saw she was on the couch with Dmitri sitting across from her.

"Are you ok, Holo?" Dmitri asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I had a dream, you were in it, and there was this girl that looked like the shepherdess," Holo explained taking in a breath.

"How do you know so much about me?" the woman said as she entered the room. Holo tensed up.

"Who… Who… Who are you?" Holo said as she moved into her couch. Dmitri chuckled as he stood up.

"Holo, I want you to meet my fiancé….Nora Ivanoff."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Holo," Nora said as she smiled and offered her hand to the wolf. Holo was calming down and shook the hand.

"I knew a Ivanoff… are you related to a Sasha Ivanoff?" Holo asked. Nora nodded.

"He is my grandmother" she answered. Holo's mouth dropped. She stared at Dmitri in shock. Dmitri chuckled.

"Surprise," Dmitri simply said. Holo stared at the two in shock. Never had she thought that the drunkard would have ever conceived, and yet here was Sasha's grandchild.

"Nora, are you a shepard?" Holo asked. Nora nodded.

"My family owns a farm. I usually care for the sheep. So, yes." Holo looked at Dmitri.

"Nora, may I speak with Dmitri," Holo said. Nora nodded as she went to the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing!" Holo said in a concerned voice. Dmitri shrugged.

"We met and went off on a good start. Things went smoothly, and I proposed," Dmitri said. Holo slapped Dmitri.

"You stupid wolf. She is mortal. She will die in a blink of an eye!" Holo exclaimed. Dmitri looked away.

"Look, my actions are my own. Nora is a good woman and will make a good wife," Dmitri defended.

"Does she know your secret?" Holo asked. Dmitri shook his head, which prompted Holo to slap him.

"And what do you think she will do when she finds out. Dmitri, you can hide your ears, but not your tail. She will find out," Holo explained. Dmitri said nothing.

"And if she does not find out from you, she will learn from her children. Dmitri, you have just set yourself down a path of sadness," Holo said. Dmitri stood up.

"I don't care. Nora and I are close. She will understand and continue to love me," Dmitri said. Holo's anger boiled. Her face became red with anger.

"AND IF SHE DOES NOT?" she screamed. There was a silence between the two. The two wolves sensed another being in the room. Turning their heads, they saw a shaking Nora holding a plate with food.

"What's wrong Nora?" Dmitri said as he stepped forward. Nora stepped back

"Why, why do you have ears?" Nora asked in shock.

"Well, we're humans, why els..." Dmitri noticed his hat on a table. Looking up, he saw that his ears were out.

"I- I can explain," Dmitri panicked. Nora became red, before passing out. The plate fell on the ground.

* * *

><p>The next day, Nora woke up on the couch in Holo's apartment. Looking around, she was wondering if she had dreamed that whole fiasco.<p>

"Was... was it a dream?" she said. A grey wolf with a white underbelly was looking at Nora.

"I had no idea Horo had a pet," Nora said as she offered a hand to the animal. It moved forward, nuzzling her hand. Nora giggled.

"It must have been a dream, there is no way a human has ears like a wolf," Nora assured as she looked into the eyes of the wolf. Something about them was familiar. The wolf jumped up and laid its head on Nora's lap.

"Very friendly," she said as she pet the wolf's snout.

"So soft," She said as she petted the wolf'shead . Nora noticed someone in the doorway of the room. It was Holo. "Dmitri never told me you had a pet."

"That's because I never had one," Holo answered.

"But then, why is there a dog in your apartment?" Nora asked. The wolf's tail stopped wagging.

"Thats because that wolf you called a dog, is really Dmitri." Nora laughed.

"Oh come on, that's just absurd."

"But it's correct," Dmitri said. Nora looked for the voice. She then looked at the wolf, who was staring at her.

"I am really a wolf," Dmitri said solemnly. It took time for Nora to realize what was being said. She became red, as was about to scream. Holo placed a hand on Nora's shoulder. Nora looked up and saw Holo with her ears and tail out. Nora was even more convinced to scream.

"Don't scream. Your fiance and I have no reason to hurt you." Holo looked at Nora. Nora was blue as a berry.

"For heaven's sake woman, breath!" Holo commanded with force. Nora took a breath. Holo took a seat next to Nora. Nora moved as far from Holo as she could.

"Now, then, I am sure you have many questions concerning why Dmitri and I have ears and tails." Holo smiled.

"All in good time, Nora. Until then, I believe it is best you calm down. Why, your grandfather had a inclination for acting infront of his common sense," Holo said. Nora simply nodded. Dmitri left the room and became human. He placed his uniform on and left the building.

"Where is Dmitri going?" Nora asked.

"To get some groceries. Until then, I believe you and I should chat a little." Nora nodded. What the two spoke about and the revelations made that day is, however, a story for another time.

* * *

><p>The end of Wolf and War. I must say, It feels good to have finished my first fanfic. Starting from nothing, and ending with a story. I could not have done this withough my beta rader Gemralts. I also want to thank True Kimochi. He has offered to proofread the my fanfic. I thank you in advance for your work.<p> 


	15. Ask the Author

Hello loyal fans. In honor of ending my first fanfic, I am allowing you the fans to ask me questions. Now as always, there are some rules.

All questions must be Pmned to me. Any questions in the reviews section will not be answered

Each person can only submit 3 questions.

Please have proper grammer in the questions. We dont want to have a misunderstanding.

There is currently no date set. Chances are, it is soon.

So go my loyal fans...the questions you want answered await!


	16. Q&A

Hello again my fellow readers, and welcome to Wolf and War's Q&A panel. As most of you know, I asked you the fans to ask me questions pertaining to my fanfic, Wolf and War. As my first Q&A panel, I might make some mistakes. Live and learn my friends, live and learn. Our first question is

"What inspired you to write "Wolf and War"?"

When I watched Spice and Wolf, I began to wonder how Holo would react to another time period. I began to brain storm ideas for a time period. I thought of Holo in the Civil War, the Vietnam War, the Revolutionary War, etc. Then I remembered another Anime I watched before Spice and Wolf called Strike Witches. Strike Witches is a World War 2 inspired anime were under aged girls with Magic powers, high caliber weapons, and a device called striker units battle an alien invader called the Neuroi. One of the strange features of the girls, besides the most obvious feature, is that each of the girls has a familiar. Basically, a bunch of magical cat/ dog/ rabbit girls. Watching Strike Witches, I remembered that during World War 2 numerous armies employed female troops. From this piece of information, I began to pick which army Holo would fight in. Nations like America and Britain where crossed off the list primarily because women did not have the same roles men had, and often just placed on radio and clerk duty. Nations like Germany and Italy where crossed off since I needed a villain. Nations like Japan I avoided since, again, the use of females in there doctrine was not of frontline troops (excluding Kamikaze or suicide troops). That left me with the Soviet Union, and its history of using women as frontline soldiers, snipers, and pilots. I then had to think of how Holo would have joined the Soviet army, as a harvest deity just doesn't walk up to a recruiting line to sign up. At the same time, I listened to a band called Sabaton. Two songs the band played where Talvisota and White Death, about the Winter War and of famed Finnish sniper Simo Hayhe. With the How and the When taken care of, I had to then think of a Who, specifically a Lawrence substitute.

Remembering the game, World at War, I began to pick up names. Initially, I had the idea of Holo serving with a Sgt. Reznov and Dmitri. Not wanting to write a crossover, I decided to just use Dmitri's name and how common the name is in Russia. Sasha also came up in development. As I created the characters, I began to realize that I did not want Holo to serve alongside a squad of drunks and misfits. I wanted someone who would seem like Holo's equal, someone who Holo would both respect and fear. I also wanted this character to break to social norms of present day society. With this in mind, Malik Lone was born. An opposite, yet equal man to Holo, Malik was Holo direct Opposite. Cold, sober, dangerous, Malik was opposite to Holo's Outgoing, sometime drunk, child play. In fact, I am often surprised at how popular Malik became after I created him. With Malik now in the squad, the cast of characters was set.

After creation of the characters, I simple sat back, and followed Zhukov's campaign. From Stalingrad, to the concentration camp, to Berlin, I took my knowledge of Soviet World War 2, and created a story with Holo in it. Mixing in Nazi occultist, and Russian History, I wrote a story of Holo acting a small part, which resulted in a large picture. Giving Holo reason to fight, to protect her squad and family, to fight for her return to home, I wrote what I thought Holo would have encountered in the early 20 century after living centuries filled with grief over a loved, and how she would overcome her greatest battle, herself.

So then, next question

"What music do you listen to when you write?"

To tell the truth, I did not listen to music while I wright. This was not always the case though. Initially, I would listen to the songs and practices of a marching band. Surprisingly, these songs helped me think and make writing somewhat a peaceful hobby. When the marching band stopped playing, I began to listen to songs from Sabaton, Techno music, remixes of songs, anime songs, video game songs. Anything with a beat I listened to calm me down and rejuvenate me after writing for long period of time.

Next question

"If you met one of your readers in real life, what would you do?"

Probably talk with the reader, get their input. See what ideas they would have. Basically act like any other author, nothing special.

Last questions

"When are you going to make another chapter I love this story?" and

"Are you going to continue the story or make a sequel?"

I thank the first questioner for their comment. As for the questions, that's hard to say. I will probably make a new chapter after writing some other fanfics and an original story. Afterwards, I might continue Wolf and War as Wolf and War 2. The story would continue with Holo and Norah talking with each other. Holo telling Nora about Dmitri being drafted to enter the Vietnam conflict, and how Dmitri had to hide his secret of being Holo's descendent. Holo would also discuss how she traveled around and lived during the Cold War. From Holo having a discussion with Ernesto Guevara, to being present at Woodstock, to helping the civil rights movement, Holo would discuss different turning points in the home front, to Dmitri's struggles, victories, and defeats at the war front. As of now, I have not written anything of the story. It's a long ways off, so I cannot tell the future. But either way, I will do my best to write the stories that come out of my head so that others may read them.


End file.
